Just the Beginning
by KenshinRC
Summary: (Ranma/Tenchi crossover) He wanders alone, in his travels, he leaves his past to venture forth and become something new. Its just the beginning......(Update)
1. Default Chapter

Just the Beginning  
  
(You know whom this belongs to that Ranma and Tenchi anime so stop bothering me about it! Flames will be burned for fuel in Sasami's cooking! Have fun and read)  
  
"Gah….. why the hell do I always end up like this……"  
  
The man back flips to a boulder and plants his feet on the boulder to vault himself onto a nearby tree. He makes a perfect landing onto the tree and tried to hide himself in a vast array of trees with a colorful amount of leaves.  
  
"Hmm…summer is going away…..fall is here."  
  
He looks around and sighs contently thinking he got away.  
  
"Thank goodness……..there gone."  
  
"Not quite you pervert….."  
  
"Gah!!!!" The man leaps off the tree and lands feet first into the ground. The only disturbance was the ripple of air from the landing. He cocks his head around and sees no one around. He wonders where the hell did that come from. Then before he could think of that, his natural instinct kicks in and he leaps to his right while turning around.  
  
This causes him to avoid a lethal blast of red energy as it flew past him. He barely avoids the blast in milliseconds and he knew if he didn't react faster, he would have been fried. When he turned around he sees a long cyan-haired female standing in front of him while cupping her hands together to form another energy blast. She wore a long blue dress with green patches, but showed a bit of cleavage. The man gulped when he saw the cleavage bob up and down while the young female glared at him.  
  
"You hentai….you may be fast, but that was the first and only time you see me like that…."  
  
The man gulped and his pigtail swung behind him while the breeze flew by softly.  
  
"Gomen…..I didn't mean to………"  
  
The female smirked and dissipated her energy that was forming in her hands and just brought her right palm out in a handshake.  
  
"Alright….I'll forgive you."  
  
The young man with a red Chinese shirt and black kung-fu pants stared at the hand. Then he scratches his head and sighs in relief.  
  
"Uh…..su..sure…."  
  
But before he could get too close to the female, the female smirked turned to a mischievous grin and her shot out her left palm and aimed at the young man with the pigtail. She aimed it directly at his chest and suddenly, a red blazing ball of light formed in the palm of her hand. She grinned and let loose.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
The blast streaked at a speed that rivaled a bullet flying from a rail gun. The blast homed in on the guy, but as usual, the guy's reactive servo kicked in and he flipped himself over the blast, barely missing it by inches.  
  
"Blast that hentai!"  
  
The cyan-haired female shot both of her hands out and the red energy formed in another ball. This time without firing it, she concentrated. The energy twisted and reshaped itself. It grew longer and thinner. Soon it looked like a red lightsaber about five feet long and had the deadliness of one.  
  
"Grr……Take this hentai!!!"  
  
The cyan-haired leaped onto the air and rushed downwards, in a direct approach to carve the man to ribbons.  
  
"Why me………."  
  
The guy with the ponytail dropped to the ground and tucked himself into a ball and rolled forward to avoid the slash. Then as his foot touched the ground, he vaulted himself to a tree trunk.  
  
At that time, the female crashed onto the floor, forming a crater where the man was previously before the dodge. She turned toward the direction of the man and saw him leap towards the tree trunk. He can't hide there its too small she thought.  
  
Before she could think of anything else, the young man flipped again so his feet planted itself onto the side of the trunk. Then he catapulted himself towards the female. Don't want to hurt her, he thought, but if I don't then I'll be dead.  
  
He brought his hands back to his chest as he flew toward her. Then he concentrated and summoned his ki as it wrapped around him like a warm blanket. He then pictured it forming in his hand, which it did, a gold ball about the size of a massive beach ball formed.  
  
The silver-haired female detected this aura that appeared around the young man, but did not perceive it was dangerous to a powerful pirate like her until she noticed what the young man was forming. Oh crap, he just summoned something, she thought as she tried to evade the ki-blast.  
  
Suddenly he shot his hands forward as if launching an open palm attack and with a yell of the attack, the ball of ki flew.  
  
"Mouko Takabisha!!"  
  
The ki-blast flew at an astounding rate as it whistled in the wind. The gold streaks made it look like a pretty shooting star but had the power to take out a house. The female shifted to her left and put on an extra burst of speed to avoid the blast. The ki-blast flew past her, but even though she avoided the blast, she felt the intense heat the blazed by. It felt as if the volcano erupted in front of you and you were feeling the heat. The intense heat singed the ground as if it was creating a black road to the end of the ki-blast. Then she turned her head back to see the ki- blast slam right into a tree and saw a huge explosion, like dropping a dozen grenades at one place. The blast completely wiped out the tree and turned the dirt to ashes and completely blackened that soil. It would take at least another hundred years for that patch of land to be fertile again  
  
Her mouth dropped wide open when she saw the blast. How the heck did this wimp produce that kind of energy blast, she thought, but before she could do anything else, her little distraction was all the young martial artist needed to respond to the miss.  
  
The young martial artist flew by the female, but shifted his left leg to kick her right in the head. The female didn't hear the kick snap out, but her alertness in her brain kicked in and her reflex took over. She ducked and avoided the mid-air kick and watched the young man sail right by. The man spun his foot in front of him and kicked himself off another tree to land right onto the firm ground.  
  
Damn, this girl is not that bad, maybe I can sucker her in and try to knock her out.  
  
The martial artist dropped into a kempo stance and stretched out his hands to prepare for the worst.  
  
The female stared at the young man, then just shook her head and grinned. She summoned her energy blade again since it dissipated when she saw the ki-blast fly right at her and she couldn't concentrate on the blade to stay in her hands since she went in shock from that blast. She turned the young handsome man and gives a light grin and cautiously approaches the man with her blade aimed at his throat.  
  
"Not bad little hentai, though we end this now!"  
  
"I'm not a hentai, I didn't do that on purpose!" The young man responded while using his right hand to flick back his pigtail that hung on his left shoulder. He cautiously watched her as she approached. That's right, come a little close and you will get a taste of something I learned back then.  
  
"You saw me naked, though I bet you don't mind seeing me like that, but still….. and also you saw that snotty brat naked too.. though I don't mind that much since she is not developed like I am… but that's not the point, the point is you saw….. now you pay!"  
  
The martial artist clenched his fist, preparing for the next round.  
  
"Alright then, bring it on, I'll take you out right here."  
  
He conjures his ki as it swarmed all around his body. He felt warm and fuzzy as if he was hugged, but that's a normal response as his ki flooded him. His body suddenly glowed to a slight tinge of blue color and he shifted his hands downwards to his chest and cupped it together to form another ball of destruction.  
  
Got to take him out now, if I don't, then all hell will break lose, she thought as she rushed up and brought her blade into the air to slice him in half. As the blade was nearly inches off of the martial artist's head, he grinned.  
  
"Gotcha!!"  
  
The female dropped her serious look as it turned into shock and from there, saw her doom. The martial artist dispelled the ki forming blast as it burst like popping a bubble. He then jabbed forth and launched a flurry of punches that made everything turn into a world of pain.  
  
"KASHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!"  
  
Blows after blows rained onto the silver haired female as she felt the pain rush to her brain. The pain canceled out her blade, as it was inches away from his head. She felt the blows and it felt like sledgehammers slamming onto her repeatedly, at a god-astounding rate. The punches flew like the wind and continued for one brief minute. She felt each blow and knew every blow was going to cause a nasty bruise. That one brief moment felt like eternity as it kept on going. She felt all this pain and thought she was going to die when suddenly it stopped.  
  
She collapsed to the floor in agony when it stopped, she could barely move a finger. Her nerves screamed and her body was bruised everywhere. She knew that her body would automatically numb itself and knock her out as she saw darkness surrounding her eyes. As it darkness grew larger and larger, trying to consume her, she couldn't believe what happened yet it did and it was extraordinary. The last thing she remembers before she went unconscious was her named called. It sounded like a female's voice…..maybe it's that snotty brat what her face again…..oh wells, I feel tired, I think I'll take a nap, she thought as she went out like a light.  
  
"RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A female appeared with two cylindrical wooden figures floating in the air. They hovered in the air menacingly, while they crackled with electricity. The female had two long bangs and was wearing a large robe that covered all the way down to her feet. She wore a collar of pure gold and her eyes were narrowed in anger.  
  
The martial artist leaped back and rolled backwards until he could get some clearing. He then flipped himself up and immediately avoided the electrical shocks that were raining down from the skies above. He looked up and saw two cylindrical objects with a giant marking on each, one in red and the other in blue. Both of them hovered around him and launched electrical balls of lightning, each of them scorching the land as they continue to assault the martial artist who used his excellent acrobatic skills to dodge them. Man, what is this, some voodoo thing? This makes Gosunkungi look like a wimp compared to those two huge wooden whatevers, he thought as he continued avoiding the electrical lightings that shot straight down and struck to the ground. Even though the martial artist dodged the shocks, the static produced made his hair stand up.  
  
The lady rushed to the cyan-haired woman and checked her vital signs while the two cylindrical objects continued harassing the young man. She sighed in relief as the cyan-haired had a pulse. Thank goodness she is alive, what a minute…..why am I thinking of this, she thought as she shook her head. Then her head snapped up to see her two guardians facing off a massive hurricane attack.  
  
"Hirya Shouta Ha!!!!!!"  
  
The young martial artist somersaulted to his two opponents as he dodged the blast. As he continued to dodge, he concentrated and let the ki continue to flow through his body. Once he got close enough, he unleashed his massive ki technique onto his two opponents.  
  
The two cylindrical objects tried to stay in flight desperately as they faced a massive hurricane blast that hit them dead on and caused them to buckle around in the air. They concentrated to stay in flight, totally distracted since they were desperately trying to stay in the air.  
  
The martial artist cupped his hands together and another ki-blast was produced. While he did that, he decided to go for broke and split the ball into two ki-blasts. Both in equivalent power and destruction as it formed into his hands. He looked up and saw the two still battling the forces of nature that was summoned, so without a second thought, he launched the ki- blasts.  
  
"Mouko Takabisha! Mouko Takabisha!"  
  
Both of the ki-blasts leaped forth from the hands of the martial artist and set themselves in a collision course for the two guardians. Both whistled in the wind and the gold streaks blazed forth as they closed onto their targets. Then before the guardians could react, since they were still bothered by the hurricane. The two ki-blasts slammed into the guardians and with a loud explosion with some scorched burns around those two. They plummeted downwards to the earth. They crashed onto the ground and lay there as their motor servo did not kick in and they couldn't respond as their response servo was damaged.  
  
"Kamadaki!!! Azaka!!!"  
  
The martial artist turned to the noise and saw a beautiful lady in an exotic robe. The two long hair bangs ran down to her waist and she looked like a sight to behold. Man, she reminds me of Akane….she sure does have that cute tomboyish look, he thought as he continued to stare at the female.  
  
The female with the long bangs quickly stood up and stared at the martial artist.  
  
"You…you murderer!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The martial artist took a step back in shock since he was called a murderer. I'm not a murderer he thought to himself, I didn't kill them they are like unconscious.  
  
Before he could respond to that question, the girl with the bangs floated into the air and she concentrated in her powers, summoning her ancestry powers that rival God himself. Suddenly the forest was filled with small like cylindrical blocks that floated all around the place, as if biding their time to launch some awesome attack.  
  
"Oh boy………" The martial artist stared at the smaller versions of the cylindrical guardians and thought that this was not good news. He immediately touched into his ki though he was tired from launching some ki- blasts already. His body flooded in ki again and he dropped into a meditative stance to summon all the ki within him.  
  
The young girl with the bangs screamed in rage and her powers that have been created 3000 years ago burst forth. It wasn't concentrated, but the raw power was powerful enough to wipe out an army in seconds and it was scattered all already, so there was hardly a chance to miss.  
  
The smaller cylindrical guardians that flooded the forest responded to that power and were used as mini reflectors to reflect the raw power into electrical shocks that can power a city for years. The martial artist knew he couldn't dodge this, but he can try to slow down the power that was produced. He touched his ki and shoved his hand forth. His palms were open again and he concentrated in expanding the ball of ki that was produced.  
  
"Mouko Takabisha!!"  
  
This time instead of willing it to fly off and cause some massive destruction, he held it in front of him and he willed it with his mind to mold the ki-blast into a different shape. He concentrated and it expanded wider, while the mass decreased. The ki-blast continued to expand until it was an inch thick oval shaped ki-blast. The martial artist concentrated and funneled his energy into that blast.  
  
While that happened, the small cylindrical guardians collected the raw power that the girl produced until it reached a limit, then it all concentrated and let loose onto the young man. Each blast look like a lightning bolt and they crashed into the wall of ki, their was a huge explosion, but as the dust settled and the wind paused its blowing, there was the electrical charges still trying to penetrate the ki-blast.  
  
The martial artist knew he couldn't dodge the blast, so he converted one of his ki-blast into some sort of shield. Though he could hold it quite easily, his tiredness from the constant use of ki-blasts is slowly taking his toll. Also he is using his ki to funnel this shield, which is calling a lot of power from him.  
  
Crap…if I don't do anything soon, I'm going to be exhausted from this constant use and then that psycho witch is going to blast me with her lightning blast. It seems she has a more longer-lasting supply of energy than me, he thought. Strange, though, I can't detect that its ki, it doesn't seem like ki, yet so much energy comes from her.  
  
While he concentrated in continuing the shield and thought of this, another young fellow stepped out of the bushes and saw what was going on. He was carrying a wooden hilt though carved quite exquisitely. He stared at the energy produced from the martial artist and then looked to see his friend summoning her power to take that man down.  
  
How in the world is that young man producing that kind of power? The young man with the wooden hilt was quite surprised to see a person able to summon powers within him to defend himself from powers that rival gods.  
  
Is he a Jurian? The young man clenched his wooden hilt tighter. He doesn't seem like one, but yet the power he produced is amazing. He watched as the young man just concentrate into producing that shield while the princess continues firing lethal bolts of electricity.  
  
With that kind of power, she may fry the young man. While he watched the deadlock, something caught his eye and he turned to the right. He noticed the two cylindrical guardians on the ground, scorched from some kind of blast and not even moving. He was surprised from this, but then his eyes narrowed in anger as he saw his friend Ryoko, the space pirate, laying their unconscious and sporting massive bruises. He clenched his hilt tightly and his knuckles were white when he noticed all those bruises on Ryoko. He saw this and he wanted revenge.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!!! You mustn't be here! This murderer has almost killed Ryoko and disabled my guardians! He may be after you. You must RUN!"  
  
The princess saw Tenchi standing there, watching the battle and watching Ryoko lying there. The princess gave a grim look and went back to firing bolts of electricity into the man. She knew he was tiring out and in a matter of minutes, perhaps even seconds, the young man with the ponytail will be fried and killed from her power.  
  
Tenchi Masaki, the son of Yosho, a skilled warrior and prince of Jurai, sees his friend on the ground unconscious and his other friend in the air hammering into the murderer, but not getting through. As a sworn protector of good, he will end it right here.  
  
He concentrated in his mind, calling in the powers that made him what he was. He called in the powers that possessed him, filled him from the powers of Yosho, the powers of Jurai, and the powers of Tsunami, he called that power, and it answered. He raised his hilt in a standard Jurian position, centered to his chest, but the hilt pointing at a 45 degrees upward point. With the call of the power, the hilt triggered in response to the blood of the Jurian prince, and it burst forth with his power. The blue beam of power leapt from the hilt and extended to 5 feet. Another ancestry version of a lightsaber, but still destructive and contains powers that no Earthling possesses unless of Jurian blood.  
  
Tenchi called forth the power and bent his knees down. He shifted his left knee forward while leveling his blade upwards. He used his right hand as the anchor to the blade and brought it close to his right cheek. He gripped the hilt tight and let the blade go straight out. Once he stabilized his position, his eyes narrowed in anger and in concentration as he called forth his target, the one who started it. The one who will soon pay for it. The one man defending himself from the princess and defeated Ryoko and the guardians, and he will pay, oh yes he will pay.  
  
Tenchi then launched his right leg as a piston and shot forward, charging down the forest, with his blade targeted at the young martial artist. Tenchi was going to have retribution and he was going to get it.  
  
At that point, the martial artist detected a slight movement in the right side of him. His instincts screamed at him and he knew someone was coming, someone extremely dangerous. His hairs leapt up in response to the danger and he knew he had to move, but if he did, then those bolts will nail him and he will be a goner. Still if he didn't move, whatever danger running at him from the right will surely cut him down.  
  
While he thought of this, a plan came forth in his mind. He knew this was a wacky idea, but it was the best he got right now. All it consists of was a slight dodge, but total timing. If the timing is off, he was a dead man and he knew he was going to be soon, if he doesn't conclude this battle. He slowly breathed out and closed his eyes, reaching that calm internal self that all martial artists do, to control not just themselves, but everything around him. He extended his senses until he can hear everything.  
  
He heard the soft sound of leaves falling from the trees. He heard the birds chirping and he heard the insects buzzing. He could smell the perspiration of the young lady in the air firing her deadly projectiles at him. He can also hear the soft steps to the right that was getting stronger and closer. He heard a sizzle of energy from that right side and the explosive bolts that hit his shield. He heard and smelled it all. He was ready.  
  
Tenchi was three feet away and he knew it was over. No man can dodge this sword, not at this range. With a cry of victory, he raised his sword into the air and grasped it firmly as he closed in onto his prey. He then brought his blade downwards onto the young man with the pigtail. The man had his eyes closed with his arms stretched out to summon that shield. But no matter, he was a dead man. A dead man ever since Tenchi saw him. As the blade whizzed downwards, the martial artist opened his eyes.  
  
With the reflex that rivals Olympic athletes, the martial artist with the pigtail dropped himself low and dissipated his shield. He goes into a crouching position as he spins himself to the right, launching a devastating left foot sweep to Tenchi's ankle. Tenchi trips over the sweep and falls forward. As he comes downwards, the martial artist grabs onto Tenchi's shirt and pants and throws the body in front of him.  
  
At that moment, the princess of Jurai had enough. She decided to end this with one final bolt. The bolt to end this mindless game and she would claim victory over this monster. She channeled her emotions and drew forth the turbulent powers that filled her body. She concentrated into one cylindrical object and shot her powers into it. The cylindrical object grabbed onto the power and launched a devastating bolt worth 10,000 volts of electricity. It shot forth to nail the target, which is the pigtail martial artist, but the target was the wrong person.  
  
The pigtail marital artist heaved the body of Tenchi and let him sail to the bolt. The bolt slammed into Tenchi and made Tenchi scream in agony as the electricity ran its course around his body, shocking each pain receptor. As that happened, Tenchi was thankful that he can only last that long because his body kicked in and shut him down. He was immediately unconscious from that blast.  
  
"TENCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The princess screamed in agony knowing what she did.  
  
But before she could do anything else, Tenchi slammed into her and forced her to lose her concentration in herself. She and Tenchi fell downwards and slammed into the ground. She felt the pain leapt onto her back and she gasped from it. She knew she must have broken a rib or two from that attack. She couldn't handle that shock and what is more is that there is Tenchi on top of her. Though he may be unconscious, she was a female and this was not a good time to have him on top of her. She blushed deeply as she pushed him aside, but her arms wouldn't move. She willed her arms to move, but they didn't. None of her body parts reacted. Nor did her protective cylindrical objects as they faded away. She realized that she was numb and in shock. With this kind of act, she could not respond to anything. She can't defend herself and somehow the fall paralyzed her body. She was in trouble. Without her guardians, without Ryoko or Tenchi, without her powers, and without her body responding to her command, she was helpless. She like her friends and the person she loves were in trouble and the murderer was definitely alive. He was out there standing and waiting, for the moment to end all this.  
  
The pigtail martial artist just stared at what happened. Man, she must be in shock from this. I got to help her. He slowly trudged up to her, hoping to see if those two are alive and to see if he can help them. He wasn't a medic, but he had been in enough fights and hospitals to recognize injuries and how to handle them. I hope they are okay.  
  
The princess tried to raise her head up to take a look at the man that was, as approaching, but her body wouldn't follow those orders. Her whole body lay forth in front of her yet she couldn't command any part of it. She was a dead woman and she knew it since everyone else is unconscious or not functioning. She hoped that someone else will come to save her and her companions, but it was high unlikely. They were deep in the forest and no noise will get out that far to be heard by anyone. Now even the Masaki Shrine was close to hear her screams if she could scream. She tried to tense her body to react to whatever happens, but she couldn't. All she could do was blink and roll her eyes around to gauge the situation. She was definitely in trouble.  
  
As she lay there, the footsteps were coming closer, yet they were quite silent. There was hardly a sound when the footsteps came closer, yet her ears are quite tuned to the world. She can hear quite well and she can definitely tell that the murderer was coming.  
  
Oh Tenchi, I'm sorry that I failed you. I tried my best. I guess I wasn't enough to defeat this monster. I hope that we meet in Heaven and get away from that trashy whore that is with us nearby. I love you Tenchi.  
  
She tried to summon tears to cry; yet she couldn't. She couldn't bring those tears out because her body wasn't reacting to her. She knew it was over and she got ready for the danger.  
  
She heard the footsteps stop and then the weight on top of her was lifted. She tried to gasp, but her mouth didn't work. She still could breathe, but her mouth wouldn't operate, just like the rest of her body. Then before she can think about why her mouth wasn't moving, she saw him.  
  
Her eyes looked up to see one of the most gorgeous men she has ever seen. Sure, she had Tenchi, but that doesn't mean she can't look at other guys. She saw the deepest shade of blue-grayish pair of eyes. As she watched those eyes, she lost herself in them. She saw kindness and compassion. She also saw at the end of those waves of emotions as they open themselves wide to her, she saw sadness. The sadness for losing someone, someone close and dear that you would treasure for the rest of your life. She saw the young man closely and as she watched him, she saw the young man flicker his pigtail behind him.  
  
He has a pigtail, just like Tenchi. Though this man has a longer one. She saw this young man standing in front of her and suddenly something clicked. He was the murderer. He was the monster that attacked Ryoko and tried to kill them back at the baths. He knocked out the guardians and almost killed Lord Tenchi. He was a menace to her and her friends. She tried to struggle, but her body wouldn't move at all. She just stared at him as he flexed his hands and touched her body gently. He is going to rape me! I got to stop him. She tried to struggle, but her body wouldn't respond. She was helpless to him.  
  
The pigtail martial artist probed her body to see if there were broken bones. He felt her ribs and saw the lady wince slightly, the eyes fluttered slightly. She has a couple broken ribs and when she fell, she hit her spine, which made her temporary paralyzed.  
  
He glanced at her eyes and saw fear in them. She thinks I'm some kind of monster he thought sadly as he watched those eyes. She reminded me so much of Akane. I miss her. But that was a long time ago. It was time to forget that harsh memory and move on.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm here to heal you."  
  
The princess widened her eyes when she heard those words. Why would he heal me? Isn't he a monster? Wasn't he about to rape me? Questions flooded her mind as she watched him close his eyes.  
  
The martial artist reached deep into himself again. Touching the power that all humans had, but just needed a little training to release it. He called it forth and it came to him. His whole body charged with ki and it wrapped around him, whispering those words of tender and kindness, a protective covering for him. His whole body glowed to a tinge of blue and he concentrated, calling forth more of this power called ki.  
  
The princess widened her eyes again as she saw the young man call forth the power. His body glowed blue and it was a beautiful sight to behold. She watched all of this and saw the power emanating from him. He is strong. He rivals a Jurian prince, but how? How can he have this kind of power? He is human, right?  
  
The pigtailed martial artist focused the power into his hands and the ki flooded into his hands. With a mental grunt of exertion, the ki left his hands and hovered in front of it, molded into a ball, though not a gold color, it was a white, brilliant ball of ki.  
  
Then he gently pushed it into her chest, letting the ki wash over her body, flooding her systems and letting it soak into her like a wet sponge.  
  
The princess mentally gasped as the ki came into her. She felt exhilarated to feel this feeling. It felt like taking a warm bath, like in the bathhouse that genius Washu created from an empty dimension. It was calm, and quite soothing as it flooded her system. She felt the ki touch the long hair that was spread out on the ground to the tips of her toes. It felt like everything that she had ever hoped and then it was gone. It left like a fleeting bird, escaping the clutches of the hunter.  
  
She gasped as the ki left and raised her right hand to cover her mouth. She blinked and looked at her hand. She could move her hand. She moved her other hand, then the legs and feet. She wriggled her body and it responded! She was no longer numb from the fall she was all right. She slowly pushed herself up to get up and watched the young man smirk and leave her. She used her two hands to anchor her as she got up and saw that the young man with the pigtail move to Tenchi and applied the same technique to him. Tenchi gasped and his eyes shot open. Tenchi, her love, was okay!  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes and looked out as he felt something that he haven't felt in years. He felt warmth and love. He felt kindness like a gentle hug that his mother once gave him when he was small. It felt like that hug, a hug of love.  
  
While he got up, he turned his head to see the princess and he looked at her as tears came out of her face.  
  
"Ayeka? What is wrong? Are you okay?" Tenchi gave frowned and was worried why Princess Ayeka of Jurai was crying.  
  
Ayeka looked at Tenchi and sniffled once more as she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him fiercely while tears raced out of her eyes. She sobbed in agony, thinking she almost lost him.  
  
"I….I….I thought I almost…..almost lost you Lord….Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi looked down to see Ayeka wrapping arms around him and crying. Tenchi reacted immediately and put his arms around her, patting her back gently, to comfort her pain.  
  
"I'm okay, so you don't need to worry."  
  
Ayeka continued to sob as Tenchi hugged her close. She felt the love that Tenchi was giving her and she loved it. She loved Tenchi and nothing was ever going to tear her apart from her.  
  
While those two hugged, the pigtailed martial artist pushed his ki into Ryoko, making her eyes bolt up instantly and she leaped into the air to hover.  
  
She looked to the up and saw Tenchi hugging Ayeka. Wait, more like Ayeka hugging Tenchi. How dare that bratty snotbag hug my dear Tenchi. I will make her pay. Ryoko clenched her fists tightly as she saw that incident.  
  
"Well, I guess your okay, I best be off then. Sorry about the fight, I didn't mean it, but you attacked me first, so one way or another, it had to be ended. So I ended it."  
  
The pigtailed martial artist got up and scratched his head when he said those words. Then he brushed himself off and stood there nonchalantly, wondering where he should head next.  
  
When he said those words, three heads turn to him, all six eyes pierced into him. The martial artist sweatdropped a little as he noticed all three staring at him, he was basically being mentally scanned by those three.  
  
"What?! What did I do now? I healed you guys. So we pretty much even. So….uh..lets part ways okay? No harm done and no feelings hurt, so I go now..yeah..laters."  
  
The young man flicked his pigtail back and he wiped out the grass and dirt that was on his black kung fu pants when he kneel down to heal those three.  
  
Ayeka's eyes went wide when he heard that. He..he isn't a murderer? But how is that possible. He nearly killed all of us, but yet he healed us.  
  
Tenchi's eyes went wide and realized something that made his eyes grow bigger. I lost. I lost this fight. He took me out in less than a minute. He just sweeped me and threw me. I was nothing to him.  
  
While one was in confusion, the other in loss of losing, the last one was in anger. Ryoko clenched her fists until they turned white.  
  
"OUR match isn't DONE yet?!! You hear me?! I am not finished hentai!!!"  
  
Ryoko dived down and aimed her punch at the guy's head.  
  
The martial artist reacted and dropped low and rolled forward to avoid the hit. Then when his feet touched the floor, he pushed himself up and launched a devastating roundhouse kick. It smashed into Ryoko's cheek as she flew down to hit him.  
  
Ryoko snapped her head to the right and body did a flip as she was still in the air. The force of the blow ejected her 10 feet away and she crashed into the bushes. Slightly stunned, but okay from the blow except sporting a bruise on her cheek now.  
  
"You..you ASSHOLE!! I'll kill you!"  
  
Ryoko leapt into the air preparing to waste this young man.  
  
The martial artist craned his head up and arched his eyebrows.  
  
"Who you calling asshole?! I defended myself from your attack. I healed you and you still attacked me? Who you calling an asshole? Do you even have the right to call me that?"  
  
He was pissed, he felt the adrenaline rush kick in and his eyes refocus and watch that psycho float in the air. I'll take her out once and for all right here. No one calls me an asshole, especially when I was nice enough to heal her.  
  
Ryoko glared at the young man when he said that. She was furious and yet she had to admit it was her fault. She attacked him, after his generosity to heal her. Her payment to her heal was another fight. She felt slightly guilty, but she was a space pirate and what is more was that her pride was shot and she was seen naked! No one sees her naked, well perhaps Tenchi, he was the only male exception.  
  
"I called you an asshole because you saw me NAKED!!! You hentai. I bet you were up to something to!"  
  
Ryoko thought perhaps she could taunt him to another fight. This time she was ready.  
  
The pigtail martial artist just smirked slightly as he watched her hover there, trying to taunt her.  
  
"Well what would I care about a flat-chested bimbo like yourself. You not even cute, hell you're uglier than a dog!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!!" Ryoko roared in fury as she glared at the young man.  
  
"You heard me. You uncute, built like a brick, thick as a stick, flat- chested bimbo." He smirked again, recalling those lines he said to someone long before.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!! YOUR DEAD!!!!"  
  
As she got ready to kick some butt, Ayeka laughed and rolled on the ground with tears coming out of her eyes. She could barely contain herself as she heard all those words from this young man. Finally someone has the same viewpoint as I do with that slut. Ayeka just laughed her head off again when she saw the looks in Ryoko's eyes. If looks could kill, this martial artist would be diced in thousands of pieces already.  
  
While Ryoko grew mad and Ayeka was going hysterical in laughter, Tenchi's eyes were wide as dinner saucers when he heard the insult by the martial artist. Tenchi just stared at him, then shook his head and clapped his hands together in a prayer. May your soul rest in peace because what Ryoko is going to do, your body will be too mangled up and your soul would never ever return to this body. He clapped his hands two more times and bowed slightly, praying to whatever deity was up there. He then shook his head thinking that he forgot the incense and the drums to perform a full Shinto burial procession.  
  
The martial artist just smirked again and dropped into another kempo stance. While he raised his arms, the muscles rippled to the movement of his arms as he raised them up to his face like a boxer position.  
  
Ayeka suddenly stopped laughing and her eyes widened to see the muscles ripple from the young man facing off Ryoko again. My goodness, he has more muscles than an entire battalion of Jurian guards. He looks a lot more fit than Lord Tenchi.  
  
Saliva triggered in response in her mouth and she started drooling. She quickly used the folds of her sleeve to wipe off the drool that was coming out.  
  
Oh my goodness, what is this? Why am I drooling at the time like this? He is just a normal human, not like Lord Tenchi, prince of Jurai. He was only far more fit than Tenchi, can probably fight better than Tenchi, better looking than Tenchi, able to heal and well Tenchi can't do that. But he is not Lord Tenchi! I love him, not this gorgeous hunk that can probably snap Tenchi like a twig in matter of seconds. No I love Tenchi, the boy who can never rival this young muscular……….hunk.  
  
If Tenchi ever heard of this, he would have facefaulted repeatedly with multiple concussions. But likely Ayeka was talking to herself as she wiped out her drool again as mouth restarted salivating like a dog.  
  
Ryoko on the other hand was furious, yet she noticed the bustling of muscles that were riveting down the man's body as he got himself into a position to handle the threat of her. Well….sure he was a hunk, probably better looking without his shirt. That would be nice actually….wait a minute I can't think like that. He is a pervert…..but a healthy, muscular pervert to boot…..Why am I thinking about this?!!  
  
Ryoko looked at the young man and just lost her fury that she developed when she was insulted. Sure, she was still angry, but she couldn't stay mad at a guy who was built like a bodybuilder, but had the body of a gymnast. Not to mention that he was devastatingly handsome with beautiful blue- grayish eyes and a nice pigtail to match. His clothes also…well….left a lot to offer since his red shirt and pants are loose yet they tighten at his wonderful abs and tone body parts that every girl would drool for….especially her.  
  
"Are you going to fight yet you flat-chested bimbo or you ashamed of you flatness that you can't fight me? Am I telling the truth then? You're flat as a brick? You probably have on implants I bet." He smiled as he waited for the massive explosion  
  
3…2…1 We have ignition. Ryoko bellowed in rage again as she narrowed her eyes on the man that insulted her again. She yelled in fury while she hovered in air, letting her cleavage bounce around a little.  
  
"These are real BREASTS!!! Better looking than that snotty brat Ayeka! She is the flat-chested one!!!"  
  
Ayeka stopped laughing as she heard those words and shot up into the air, ready to tear Ryoko apart.  
  
"Who you calling flat-chested?!! My breasts are growing nicely and will develop large enough over time you sadistic animal!!!"  
  
Ryoko giggled and laughed when she heard Ayeka said that.  
  
"Uh huh….like in how long? Give or take another century? By that time Tenchi will be all mine since he wouldn't want a flat-chested brat like you!!"  
  
Ayeka steamed in rage and summoned her cylindrical tiny guardians. Her Jurian powers flooded into her system and locked onto her tiny guardians. The tiny guardians started collecting the powers and just waited for the go ahead. They flooded the whole field and they whizzed back and forth, performing daredevil moves and complicated formations to provide hell to whomever they were targeting against.  
  
"How dare you say that to a Jurain princess!! I'll have you know we are the most royal people in all over this universe! Our beauty and nobleness are highly ranked among all races and species!!! How dare you say that when you just are street trash, a prostitute who can't find a decent job except stealing and cheating!!!!"  
  
At that point Ryoko grew deeper into rage and channeled her powers in. She concentrated on her hands, making a red energy ball appear. She cocked her right arm back, which held onto the ball of destruction. She hovered about 20 feet into the air and let the breeze blow through her cyan hair and let it flutter gently. That was the only thing gentle. Everything else was bent for ripping someone apart.  
  
"ARGH! I'm going to make you eat those words you egotistical, flat-chested, bare-ass princess!"  
  
At that moment Tenchi ran and jumped behind the bush, hoping the Armageddon would end soon. He knew that destruction always happens with those two, and it is going to start real soon.  
  
While that happened, the martial artist scratched his head and flickered his pigtail over his shoulder while he sweated.  
  
"Um…..excuse me?"  
  
Both ladies turn around to look at the young man with the ponytail.  
  
"WHAT?!!!"  
  
Both had their battle auras flooding them, they radiated hate and it was a dark purplish glow that was frightening to see. Their eyes were slit like a monster and both had fangs when they said those words. Both were the devil personified.  
  
The martial artist saw the ki that was radiating forth and he had to shiver because the evil that was coming forth from the both of them. It made his past experiences in fighting seem like nothing compared to this.  
  
"ARGH……freaky…..scary……um……yeah…well I thought…I had a fight with you?"  
  
He pointed at Ryoko, waiting for an answer from her, but instead he got an answer from both of them.  
  
"LATER!!!!! NOW BACK OFF AND SHUT UP BEFORE WE BOTH KICK YOUR ASS!!!!"  
  
The martial artist sweatdropped, though he was the prideful type, he knew when to back off and now was a good time. He raced downwards and saw a large boulder off to the side by a bunch of trees. He dived over the boulder and landed lightly on his feet. Then he turned around and peeked through the crack of the boulder to see the mayhem erupt.  
  
Both females were poised to launch enough destruction that rivaled the atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Ayeka targeted Ryoko and was going to launch one hell of an electric field of destruction while Ryoko was primed to launch her countless waves of her beams that can cut through flesh like butter.  
  
As they eyed one another and were about to attack each other with enough energy to power all of Japan, an old man stepped from a nearby tree and stood there with his robes blowing slightly.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!! Do not fight in this forest! I FORBID it!!! You may be our guests and family members, but I am the elder and I make the rules. SO STOP!!!!"  
  
The old man stood there, with gray hairs sticking out of his once unblemished black hair. Wrinkles cling to his face, but it didn't show a man full of age, it showed his deep wisdom and profound knowledge he had in him. He wore a small frame glasses though it made him look much smarter. Also he had those piercing black eyes that were once the eyes of a young, vibrant warrior. Those merciful eyes of a stout Jurian prince, full of honor and royalty, he was a full-blooded Jurian and he could still act like one.  
  
Both females landed to the ground and hung their heads in guilt. Both were ashamed in front of the elderly man. They knew they were in trouble and they would accept any punishment that was brought forth.  
  
At that time, the pigtail martial artist's eyes were wide as dinner saucer as he witnessed a miracle. Someone stopped them! Some old geezer defeated these two psycho maniacs. It was too much to be true. Yet somehow the martial artist seemed to accept it. It was preposterous that some elder stopped those two that would have made Hell a lot more comfortable place, but it happened.  
  
The martial artist stared at the elder and suddenly noticed the same power that was contained in Ayeka and Tenchi. The elder had the same power, but far more focused, as if he has been trained in it for a long time. Heh…..he would give the old ghoul and that pervert a run for their money.  
  
The martial artist quickly got up and brushed the dirt on his pants since he was kneeling again on the ground and walked carefully up to the elder. As he walked up, he noticed a sudden movement in the bush. After one close glance, he recognized that person. It was Tenchi, the man with the blade that nearly sliced him to pieces.  
  
"Yo! Tenchi, you can get out now, it is all over. It seems your females friends stopped by that old geezer."  
  
Tenchi poked up his head and saw that it was his grandfather.  
  
"Grandpa!! When did you get here?!"  
  
Tenchi jumped out the bush and walked up to his grandpa with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I came here because I felt a massive development of energy forming around this area and when I got here I saw Ayeka and Ryoko going to duke it out again. With that kind of firepower, they might as well take out this whole forest, and a sizeable chunk of Japan!!"  
  
"Eh….hehe…..," both females sweated considerably as they watch Yosho get angrier.  
  
While that happened, a light chuckle was heard in back of Tenchi and Yosho turned his head to notice the young man.  
  
"Hello? May I help you? Are you lost?"  
  
The martial artist scratched his head slightly and stared at the elder with a raptor gaze, studying him as if he was an opponent.  
  
At that time, Yosho noticed the gaze and registered immediately what he was. He is a warrior of some sort. A protector, his eyes tell all, sadness yet honor, he lost something, yet he tries to bury it aside. I pity this poor young man. He seems an honorable figure, yet I feel a slight burning in me. Is it because I want to duel him? I am not sure, yet the way he talked and the movement was silent. He has been trained in some sort of fighting art. I must find more about this lad.  
  
"Uh…actually I was wondering if this land is owned by you? You said that you don't want this forest destroyed because it is your property? Is it really?"  
  
"Well actually not really. I possess the Masaki Shrine, a couple miles from here, but we do overlook this forest you see in front of you. We try to preserve the beauty of this natural world."  
  
"Oh..okay, sorry then for coming here. I thought I could camp here for the night."  
  
The young man with the pigtail scratched his head and bowed politely.  
  
"Well I best be off then since I can't be here. Sorry for the disturbance."  
  
The young man bowed again and turned around to find a direction to head off to.  
  
Hmm….if I head west, perhaps I can find a place to stay and also away from these psychos. He shivered once he recalled the image of the two about to commence a private war. Man..these chicks are crazy.  
  
While he turned around to walk off, Yosho made a decision. He was curious about this individual and the power that radiated out of him. He was going to investigate about this. Besides he was a Shinto priest, he must do all he can to help those that are less fortunate.  
  
"Er..Uh…Young man! You may stay at the Masaki Shrine if you wish? I can set up a place for you in the shrine, since it is getting dark. You can also consider this part of my condolence for your fight with these three. I'll even throw in a free meal too."  
  
The martial artist was walking a few feet until he heard the word, meal. He paused for a second and let that roll into his head. Free board and a meal, though he has to put up with those psychos, he doesn't really mind that much. Also, a free meal, it has been awhile since he had a home cooked meal.  
  
The martial artist nodded his head and turned to the group.  
  
"Thank you, I will accept."  
  
He bowed his head again.  
  
"But of course."  
  
Yosho stared at the individual who bowed to him.  
  
"Ah I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly. I am Katsuhito Masaki. May I have your name?"  
  
The martial artist nodded his head.  
  
"Ranma….Ranma Saotome."  
  
Katsuhito nodded his head and accepted the name.  
  
"Very well Ranma, let me guide you to my shrine."  
  
Katsuhito turned toward the east and started pacing himself as he walked to the shrine. Wild Stallion?…Hmmm..interesting name for a young man like him. He seems like that though, someone that won't be tamed. He seems like a prideful figure. Katsuhito walked on as he thought of this.  
  
At that time, when Katsuhito invited Ranma, he got mix reactions from the other people that were in that group.  
  
Ryoko was furious that Ranma was coming into the home of Tenchi and staying there for a free meal too?!! She was mad, but she wouldn't argue. She already pissed off Katsuhito and was also trapped by him. Katsuhito may try that again or make Tenchi do it. She doesn't want to be stuck in that cave again. So she will wait and watch. Soon she will get her revenge.  
  
Ayeka was surprised by Katsuhito's invitation, but it was customary to offer shelter to someone who is less fortunate. My brother is a great man, a noble heart who is willing to help others around him. She smiled as she walked behind her brother.  
  
Tenchi…..well he just groaned. He knew with one more board, means more chores and disaster. He knew that trouble was brewing and that this was not going to be funny. Not funny at all.  
  
Ranma just shrugged and fell into the train, as they were about to journey through the forest and get to the shrine.  
  
"Oh wait! My guards!! Kamadaki!! Azusa!!" Ayeka turned herself around and raced to the cylindrical guards and she noticed that they were still offline.  
  
"Oh no, what am I going to do? Tenchi can you help me carry them?"  
  
Tenchi sweated as he looked at the guards, they each must wear a few hundred pounds each…..something he can never do. Not even the Jurian powers can give him superhuman strength, though it rivals the power of God.  
  
"Maybe I can help?" Ranma walked up to the two cylindrical guardians and stared down at them, while he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"You will help me? Thank you!!! I appreciate it!" Ayeka stooped down to grab onto Azusa and tried to lift, but being the princess she is, living the life of royalty does not put nobles in position of straining her bodies. The guards were almost twice her height and width, so with a tug and a grunt, she fell on her butt.  
  
"Ouch………" Ayeka got up and rubbed her tush as she stared at Azusa.  
  
"I forgot that they weigh so much…even with Tenchi and Ranma's help they are still just way to big. Big brother, your too old for this and I don't want you hurting your back and Ryoko….well she is not going to help me because she is just that way. We may have to leave them here in the forest and………  
  
Before she can finish the sentence Ranma stooped down and with his left hand grabbed onto one of the propulsion legs on Azusa and lifted him up as if he was a twig. He slung that over his left shoulder. Then he grabbed Kamadaki with his right hand and swung him over his right shoulder. Now both cylindrical guardians were on his shoulders and Ranma just smirked as he stared into the wide-eyed Ayeka.  
  
"Heh…..Is this it? I got it covered. So lets get going! I'm starving!"  
  
Ranma turned and started walking to Katsuhito while carrying Azusa and Kamadaki. His pace was normal with no labor breathing. He was probably lugging over half a ton, and it didn't even affect him.  
  
Ryoko's eyes went wide when she saw Ranma picked them up. She noticed the rippling muscles as he lifted each guardian and hefted them over his shoulders. At that point, her face turned a slight tinge of red and she felt a little warm. She was blushing…she couldn't believe she was blushing yet she really can't believe that Ranma could carry that much without breaking a sweat. He…he is human?!! That….that's impossible!!  
  
Tenchi mouth was wide opened as he the amazing feat performed by Ranma. I can't even do that and I'm purpose to be a prince with godlike powers!!!  
  
Katsuhito arched an eyebrow when he saw Ranma lugging the guardians. Indeed, there was a lot more behind that young man then we know of. I must study him and figure out how in the world is he able to perform this.  
  
"Well? Where is the Masaki Shrine?"  
  
Katsuhito nodded his head and walked to the east again.  
  
"This way, Ranma."  
  
All five turned east and headed off to Katsuhito and Tenchi's home.  
  
As they came close to the household, a certain individual was fiddling around her contraptions.  
  
Soon….soon my guinea pig will come and I have all these marvelous tests to perform on him! Yes..this is going to be so much fun!!! I just can't wait! Especially when I need to take off his clothes and have a cavity search! Then perhaps a sperm checkup!!! Yes!!  
  
The red-haired scientist giggled as she pictured all those experiments that she would perform. Some insanely dangerous and some just downright naughty, but all will be performed.  
  
Finally the five reached the stairs that led up to the Masaki Shrine. It was nighttime with the moon out. All five looked up the stairs and then they started climbing.  
  
Four of the members turned their heads back to stare at the pigtail individual. He was lugging the two cylindrical guardians for about an hour and not an ounce of sweat appeared from him. Everyone saw his muscles rippling as he walked about three stairs at a time. The girls blushed slightly from his muscles rippling and then a drool suddenly formed when a wind blew by. The wind pushed the black kung-fu pants and the red Chinese shirt around his body, as if molding into a second skin. From there, abs and chest was easy to see, and it was good enough view to make all girls faint in lust.  
  
My god…look at him…he is well….perfect! Wait..what am I thinking?!! All I want is Lord Tenchi, he is the only one for me…yes….only…Lord Tenchi, but since we are not married yet..I'll just have a few more peeks on Ranma.  
  
Princess Ayeka just stared again, with her round saucer eyes as she saw Ranma casually walk up the steps while not having a care at all. She saw all those beautiful muscles and well..it invoked another drooling session.  
  
What a hunk!! Ranma..is well…the perfect..man, clearly he is the epitome of humanity. He is everything. My goodness, he makes me just want to sink my teeth in him.  
  
Ryoko had a predator's glare as she sought her prey. She just wanted to bite on all those muscles that were nice and rock hard. She wanted all of it. Heck with Tenchi joining her, it would be a nice threesome. Yes, a nice threesome…her cheek turned into a deeper red while she smirked.  
  
Tenchi and Katsuhito basically just studied Ranma and wondered how in the world can an ordinary human be able to carry this much mass. It was phenomenal. Not even a normal Jurian can pick something that large. It would require a large input of power from the powers that flow through their veins.  
  
"Um…hello? Is this the place?!"  
  
Katsuhito was the first one to snap himself out of his state and turned to the north to see a nice home. It had a wonderful front porch and a back stairs that led up to the shrine. Behind him toward the far left side, was a pool where a Jurian ship is buried, letting its trunks sink into the soil and absorb the nutrients like a plant.  
  
"Yes…yes, this is our home. Welcome to Masaki Shrine!"  
  
The house was three stories with a nice sliding door on the front porch. It was quite spacious, and well built.  
  
Home…Ranma thought, how much I wanted one….a place to call home.  
  
Ranma quickly shrugged off that thought. He didn't want to bring old memories that he spent the past 3 years he was trying to forget. Those three harsh years where he built himself to what he was. He didn't want to recall that painful past. It was time to move on.  
  
"Uh..yeah…nice place………."  
  
Katsuhito noticed Ranma's eyes and had a far away look. It was a sad look though, but suddenly it was gone as the eyes hardened to the situation in the present.  
  
Katsuhito coughed lightly. "Um yes….welcome, now come come….Tenchi let the rest of them know that we have returned and prepare supper."  
  
"Hai!" Tenchi raced off to the house, wanting to sample some cooking, since he was starving, just like the other four people.  
  
Ranma watched as Ayeka and Ryoko charged after Tenchi, wanting to help Tenchi out in setting up for dinner. Sort of sucking up to get closer to him.  
  
At that time, Yosho turned around and looked at Ranma.  
  
"So Ranma? Care to come in?"  
  
Ranma nodded his head and walked to the front porch. He walked to the open sliding door and walked right in, while turning his head from side to side to notice the spacious living room. The living room had three couches. On the left side was the stairs that led up to the second story. Straight ahead was the kitchen and on the right side is where the dining table is.  
  
At that time, Tenchi raced into the kitchen, calling out a name to try to get her attention.  
  
"Sasami? We are back! Is the food ready?"  
  
Sasami, the younger sister of Ayeka, another princess of Jurai, beamed happily as she cooked her meal, it was composed of miso soup that was boiling in the pot, some nice tasty carrots, rice, and pork chops. The smell of the food shimmered into the air and wafted into the living room, activating the martial artist's saliva and making his stomach rumble.  
  
"Yum….food…….." Ranma licked his lips slightly as he set the guardians onto the living room and walked to the dining table to wait for dinner.  
  
When he approached there, he saw a ball of fur lying in the middle of the table. A slight tinge of nervousness erupted in him as he saw the danger in front of him. Though he couldn't tell what it was, it seemed it was kind of feline. Something that was not good, beads of sweat started forming around his head, but he wasn't going to back down. He was going to have dinner and enjoy the meal. He could smell the food and he wanted it.  
  
Now a fight erupted, fear of what is in front of him and the hunger for food. Both battled each other, both had a certain control on the martial artist and though he was hungry, he also was getting nervous. While he got even closer to the dining table, he didn't see the ball of fur move. So Ranma automatically thought it was nothing. It somewhat eased his tension, though it was still there, lying in the back of his mind. As he cautiously came even closer, Sasami announced dinner and brought out a giant pot of miso soup.  
  
"It's supper time!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka quickly ran around the table, setting up the napkins, plates, and chopsticks. They set up for everyone that was here, including their handsome guest. Then they sat down, leaving a space between them, where their beloved Tenchi will sit and they will bicker and banter each other to see who gets Tenchi for tonight.  
  
Ranma's conscious immediately smiled as he heard that supper was ready. That ball of fur won't move, so I shouldn't worry….it's…no….fe.fe….feline… Ranma grabbed a chair and sat down quietly, hoping that nothing will go wrong. At that time, Sasami approached the table, carrying the pot of miso soup.  
  
While Sasami approached, she noticed the tall, handsome stranger sitting in a chair. She saw that he had a pigtail and that he wore a red exotic shirt that she has never seen before. As she noticed him, she saw the blue eyes with gray flecks in them. From those eyes she could tell that he exuded an aura of power and determination.  
  
"Um…hello?"  
  
Ranma snapped out of his trance at staring at the ball of fur and looked at Sasami. She saw the young girl that was in her adolescent age and sported some weird looking hairstyle. She had blue hair and had a nice smile. She seemed quite happy. She wore an apron that covered almost her whole body. The apron had a carrot design on them. It looked really cute on her.  
  
"Uh…..hi…I'm Ranma…Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Sasami! Please to meet you."  
  
Sasami smiled at the nice stranger. He seems like a good person. I wonder who he is though and how did he get here?  
  
"Hai. Please to meet you too."  
  
Katsuhito sat down and looked at Sasami.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Sasami. Ranma is a guest here who needed a place to sleep and a meal, so I offered him my home. I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner."  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind. Having more guest would be fun!"  
  
Sasami smiled again and nodded at Ranma, totally accepting him and welcoming him to the Masaki home.  
  
Ranma smiled and enjoyed the smile that Sasami gave. It was a nice pleasant smile, something that you cannot frown upon or give off any negative emotions. Such a sweet girl, I was I had a younger sister like her. It would be nice to meet someone this nice and obedient. No one was like that back where I was from. Especially that psycho rose girl and that baka tomboy.  
  
"Ryoko-san? Can you help me? Get Ryo-Ohki off the table. It seems that he is asleep."  
  
Sasami asked sweetly while trying to push the pot to the center of the table, but noticed Ryo-Ohki sleeping in the middle.  
  
Ryoko nodded and tapped Ryo-Ohki. It didn't stir, so she pushed a little, nudging it awaked.  
  
At that time, Ranma's conscious suddenly went to full alert. Food was forgotten though the stomach roared in hunger, but when the brain told it to shut up because there were more important matters to handle. Like that ball of fur was awakening!!!!  
  
Ryo-Ohki stretched and yawned as she awakened from a deep slumber. She loved to take naps and eat carrots. Now as she awoke and smells those delicious carrots, she was truly happy. To awaken to smell that delicious aroma of carrots is like Heaven brought down to Earth. With a cry of happiness, she turned around to look at Ranma.  
  
At that time, Ranma eyes went wide open, when he saw Ryo-Ohki turn around and look at him. Ryo-Ohki cocked her head to the side and noticed the new person. Perhaps a new friend!! She smiled happily, knowing now that she has another friend to play with. With a cry of glee, she walked closer to Ranma while cocking her ears forward, her long slender ears that resemble bunny ears bent themselves slightly to make a cutesy look.  
  
"Rwwwwwwwwoar?!" Ryo-Ohki smiled as she saw the new guest, her new playmate.  
  
"ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma jumped back and his eyes flooded with fear. He brought his hands back to cover his head and not see the monstrosity feline.  
  
"Rwwoar?!" Ryo-Ohki cocked her head to the side to see Ranma leap out of his seat and cover his head from seeing her. She was confused when that happened and finally she realized that Ranma must have been playing with her. It must be hide-and-seek! Just like when Sasami does when they play together. She smiled gleefully and scampered to the edge of the table.  
  
"Ca….cat….CAT?!!! STAY BACK!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole house shook, as the scream grew louder while Ranma backed up and covered his face, now wanting to get scratched, recalling the dreaded technique that his father once tried to force him to learn. The technique that drove him to insanity, a place that he does not want to ever return to.  
  
The rest of the people stared in shock at Ranma when he screamed as if demons were after him. Then they turned their head down to look at Ryo- Ohki who scampered to the edge of the table and scratched herself. The cabbit smiled gleefully while watching her new friend play with her. Then everyone turn their head back to Ranma, and then back to the cabbit, then back to Ranma, then back to the cabbit again. It was a really weird sight.  
  
Ranma screamed again as the cabbit leaped off the table and landed on his head. His brain quickly responded with the only thing that he could do. Run and scream.  
  
"Get it off…..get if off………GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma ran around in circles, flapping his arms wildly while the cabbit laughed and saw the hands waving around. Ryo-Ohki thought it was a game, so she clutched onto Ranma tighter and meowed happily.  
  
Ranma screamed at the horror of being clutched even tighter while the cabbit laughed happily. He felt the ball of fur rub into his hair and into his scalp, so he bellowed again in fear as he ran around in circles, praying that someone can help him out.  
  
"GET IT OFF?!!! ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At that time, the rest of the people at the dining table sweat dropped as they saw a powerful martial artist, that probably can snap anything into two pieces run and around and panic like crazy from a small little cabbit that was happy to see someone new.  
  
At that time, as the cabbit clutched Ranma tighter, the transformation kicked in. The saneness of Ranma ran out the door as another door opened. The door of insanity-flooded open and Ranma jolted and fell to the floor. His whole body collapse and he lay there, face down, while his brain was rapidly consumed into the madness. He was to become the ultimate martial artist, something that his father always wanted him to be, though he feared his son when he became like this.  
  
The rest of the people stared onto the floor seeing Ranma lay on the floor while Ryo-Ohki tumble off of Ranma, when he collapsed. They saw Ryo- Ohki roll around a couple times then just get up and meow happily, having the time of her life. She wanted to do it again. So she scampered up to Ranma again.  
  
At that point the rest of the gang walked up to Ranma, trying to see if he awakens.  
  
"Um….Ranma? Hello? You okay?"  
  
Ryoko was the first one there as she inched close. As she got close, she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread as she approached Ranma while he was lying face-first onto the ground, with no response nor any movement in his body.  
  
Before Ryoko could tap him, Ryo-Ohki was the first one to get close and she smiled as she purred softly and nudged Ranma's head with her head.  
  
"Meoooooowwww?" Ryo-Ohki gently nudged her head onto Ranma's head again as she waited to see a response.  
  
Instead of a human speech that all humans can produce, she heard a replica of her language coming from Ranma.  
  
"Meow…….."  
  
Tenchi eyes-widened when he heard that sound.  
  
"Was it just me? Or did Ranma just………..meow?"  
  
Everyone stared at Ranma who suddenly moved his body. His hands came up and they both put palm downwards onto the wooden floor and he pushed himself up. As that happened, his legs lifted while he brought his left leg downwards onto the floor and the right leg arching up, as that happened, he still had his face down as he responded again.  
  
"Meow……….."  
  
Now the rest of the groups' eyes widen as they saw Ranma get up and make some cat noise. Then they saw Ranma bring up his head and they saw Ranma's eyes. They look wild and feral. It brought shivers down their spine to see someone so mature looking drop into a state of insanity. It was quite……horrendous.  
  
Ranma crouched down to his knees and started licking his arm. He was bathing himself as he eyes darted around, trying to find something to eat. He then looked up and saw the other people standing in front of him. He didn't like the way they looked at him. They look mean. So he hissed at the people and got to his arms and legs bending himself downwards while bearing his teeth at them. His eyes harden into a hunter look. He was outnumbered by a large number of people and he wasn't going to lose here.  
  
At that time, Ryo-Ohki saw her new friend and saw the hate that developed in his eyes. That triggered her to get kind of annoyed. Then as Ranma got into a pouncing stance, she reacted.  
  
Ryo-Ohki leaped in front of Ranma, getting into a pouncing stance also, hissing at Ranma while bearing her teeth at him.  
  
Ranma looked down to see the small Ryo-Ohki. In the battle of nature, only the strongest survive. This cabbit threatened him, though she looked like a feline, she had a smell of a bunny and Ranma loved to eat bunnies…..  
  
Faster than blinking an eye, Ranma leaped at Ryo-Ohki, arms stretched out to nab the little cabbit. His hands were in a scooping motion to scoop her up.  
  
The cabbit responded by leaping onto Ranma's head then leaping behind him to get some room. She turned around to see Ranma land onto his feet and turn around, snarling at her.  
  
At that point the people were shocked at Ranma. The amazing agility and speed to do this required intense training and skill. They had never seen anyone compare to Ranma in this state.  
  
"Uh…um…..what do we do now?"  
  
Tenchi was confused as he saw Ranma dropped back into a pouncing stance then leap again to go after the cabbit.  
  
"WHAT ELSE?!! SAVE MY RYO-OHKI?!!!"  
  
Ryoko hovered into the air to rush at her cabbit and pick her up while keeping it away from Ranma, but her speed was too slow. At that time, Ranma was already nearly up to the cabbit, while the cabbit raced to the open sliding door and ran under a pair of legs that belong to a mid-aged man with glasses.  
  
"Uh..hi I'm……..what the hell is that?!!"  
  
Before he could say another word, he saw Ranma leaped at him, with a snarl and a wave of his hand in a downward motion. The man with glasses was immediately on the ground, pain roaring around him. Then he gasped as Ranma landed on him, knees shoved deep into his stomach, and then it was over. Ranma was gone, chasing the cabbit.  
  
"Father!"  
  
Tenchi raced to his father to see him torn. His clothes tattered and ripped into pieces by one swiping motion done by Ranma. How in the world did he perform this technique he had no idea, but it basically ripped apart Tenchi father's clothes and left a couple of superficial gashes on his chest.  
  
Tenchi's father groaned again and finally lapse into unconscious since the pain was unbearable, since he took a beat down less than a second and only composed of two moves: a feral claw swipe and a kneedrop to his stomach.  
  
Most of the people in the dining room were amazed at the speed and attack that Ranma produced. Only one had actually moved to respond to that action.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! SAVE RYO-OHKI!!!"  
  
Ryoko sped off, going right through the wall while reaching her top speed to find her adorable cabbit and the young man with is chasing her with predatory eyes.  
  
The other people suddenly snapped out of their trance and went to action. Katsuhito and Tenchi ran out to join Ryoko in the hunt for the cabbit of Ranma, while Princess Ayeka and Sasami went to help our Tenchi's father since he was laying there, half dead from the attack.  
  
As Ryoko, Tenchi and Katsuhito rushed out to the opening in front of them, they looked around to see where they are, but the two runaways went around anymore. They disappeared, and all three felt concerned for the cabbit.  
  
"Where can Ryo-ohki be?" Tenchi asked the others, hoping to get an answer.  
  
Katsuhito shook his head gently without any answers while stretching his senses out to detect anything, any smell of Ryo-ohki, or the running steps of Ranma.  
  
While that happened, Ryoko closed her hands while she floated, calling to her cabbit telepathically. She called her cabbit's name constantly, trying to make a direct connection, as if a modem is contacting the nearest server.  
  
Tenchi and Katsuhito called out Ryo-ohki and Ranma's names, trying to find a response, hoping to find one of them.  
  
"Ryo-ohki!!!! Ranma!!! Where are you…….!!!!!!!"  
  
As minutes past by, their concern stretched as they wondered where they were.  
  
"Where is Ryo-ohki!!! My poor cabbit………"  
  
Before she could mutter another word, a massive explosion shook the ground, and the smoke rose up on a hill, where a stairway led to the famous Masaki Shrine.  
  
"They must be over there!" All three shouted at once, when they witnessed a powerful eruption of energy and the ground shook from the aftershock of the blast.  
  
All three raced up the hill, hoping to reach the Ryo-ohki in time, before Ranma does anything to her.  
  
As they ran or flew up the stairs, a fierce chasing ensured between Ranma and Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Rwooooooooar!!!" Ryo-ohki raced to the archway of the entrance to the Masaki Shrine. She was petrified when she saw Ranma chase her like some kind of hungry-looking predator. She saw the gleam in his eyes and the fury swipes of his hand as the ground below her exploded as she constantly evaded his attacks.  
  
Finally as she reached the entrance, she turned around to see if her predator was still after her, but there was no one behind her. Not a sound was stirred. There wasn't even a sound of a bird singing or leaves falling. It was silent, dangerously silent.  
  
The cabbit craned her neck and looked all around her to find her hunter yet he wasn't around. Even though she couldn't see, hear, or smell him, her natural instincts screamed at her that he was still around, biding his time for the kill. The cabbit scrunched up her legs under her, just in case to prepare to leap again, in preparation in what that monster had in store for her.  
  
"Ryo-ohki!!!!!! Mama is coming!!!!"  
  
Ryo-ohki heard the cry of her name and mewed happily since her beloved master was coming for her. She heard the call and also heard other voices.  
  
"Ryo-ohki!! We are coming!!!"  
  
The cabbit's smile grew wider as she recognized Tenchi's voice and the pattering of their feet as they raced up the stairway. At that moment, she turned to the stairs and leaped out to find her friends, but it was a bad mistake. She dropped her guard to those wonderful voices and now she pays for it.  
  
"Meeeowwwww!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Out of the nearby tree, on the branches of those tall deciduous trees, a large object burst from the leaves as they were shouldered aside as it zoomed onto the cabbit. It was a frightening sight for the cabbit, knowing that she made a mistake and now some massive juggernaut was flying at her at insane speeds. It was her end.  
  
As the cabbit closed her eyes in preparation to the outcome, she felt herself being suffocated by a huge torso covering her whole body and she felt that she was being carried off. It was time to die, thought the cabbit, as she tried to figure out how to deal with the consequences. She will not scampered around the garden and she won't be able to play with her friend Sasami. She was about to burst into tears since she was not going to taste another carrot. She was………wait a minute….why is she still not being eaten yet?  
  
Ryo-ohki opened her eyes to see the strong arm cradling her while turning her head up to see whom it was. She saw the long cyan hair and recognized it as her master. Her master got here on time to rescue her!  
  
While Ryoko was taking her pet to safety, the other two fellows stood off to face the dreaded, ferocious Ranma.  
  
Tenchi and Katsuhito both took out a bokken and went into a standard Jurian stance while analyzing their opponent who was lying on the floor from the initial pouncing. Ranma got up and got on his hands and foot again, as he stretched his hands far to make it look like he was going to pounce again. It resembled a panther stance.  
  
As they watched Ranma steady himself and prepared their own defense, Ryoko flew towards the Masaki Shrine and set her cabbit down on the front porch.  
  
"Now stay here Ryo-ohki! We will handle him!"  
  
Ryoko concentrated on her powers and made herself faze out, when she fazed back into existence, she was behind Tenchi and Katsuhito. Her eyes narrowed and went into a deeper concentration as she summoned her energy sword. It sprung to life in her hands and it elongated until it was in the standard sword length.  
  
At that time, Ranma licked himself to clean off the dirt and leaves that was on him when he was hiding in the trees.  
  
The three observers' eyes widened as they sweatdropped also while they watched Ranma clean himself, which was definitely an unusual sight that makes them believe that Ranma may be in the border of insanity.  
  
"Try to knock him out, don't use more face then necessary, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi nodded his head at his grandfather as he leveled his bokken at him. The wooden sword was made of oak, though shaped into a katana. It can inflict serious bruises and perhaps concussions. Tenchi didn't want to hurt Ranma, but if he needs to in order to tame him, he will.  
  
Ryoko glared in anger as she raised her energy sword in a defensive position. Sure he is he cute, but no one…no one hurts Ryo-ohki….or Tenchi. The brat Ayeka, well she doesn't care about, but her pet and her love, they mean everything.  
  
As all three slowly advanced to Ranma, his eyes shifted to watch the three and narrowed slightly. He dropped low, crouching on his legs, but his hands stretched out in preparation to swipe them. Competitors who want that rabbit are fighting him, so natural instinct kicks in, telling him survival of the fittest, only the best survive and that will be him.  
  
He leapt straight at his enemies, swiping his hand down in a striking motion. As his hands went down, his inner ki sprang to life. The ki washed out of his body and leapt from his hands, making four claw marks in the air. The claw marks were pure red, the mark of fury. As they leapt from his hands and approached the trio, Katsuhito spotted the danger.  
  
"Evade!!!"  
  
Tenchi leapt to the left, while Ryoko flew to the air to avoid the claw attack, while Katsuhito launched a vertical slash with his bokken. While he did that, he touched into his Jurian powers, letting a small amount trickle out and enforce his bokken with his power. The slash cut through the claw attack, dissipating the ki slash.  
  
As he did that, Ranma charged at Katsuhito with his hands stretched out, and with a slight mental concentration, ki spread out to his hands and they elongated themselves about three inches. His hands now had three-inch ki claws that can easily slice through wood and steel as if cutting through a block of cheese with a butcher's knife.  
  
"Meeeeow!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma slashed down with his right hand at lightning speed while growling at Katsuhito. With only a half a second to spare, Katsuhito barely managed to bring up his bokken to block the slash, through the strength of the ki claws forced him back a few steps.  
  
Such strength! His normal sane self already had much power in him. Now in this feral insane mode, his ablities are at least tripled! He easily can take on a whole army of Jurians and slay them to the last man.  
  
Katsuhito backed away, trying to give himself room to prepare for a counter-attack, but he was matched by Ranma as he steadily advance, launching slashes and thrusts with his claws, testing out the defense of Katsuhito who parried every blow away.  
  
While that happened Ryoko switched her energy sword to her right hand and concentrated into her left hand. The red energy coalesced into a ball of destruction, which appeared hovering above her hand. With a cry of fury, she shot the energy ball at Ranma, hoping to take him out in one shot since he was distracted in trying to defeat Katsuhito.  
  
As the ball screamed downwards at Ranma, his reflexed kicked in, warning him immediately of the danger approaching him. His combat state allowed his senses to increase tenfolds, as he can detect anything dangerous to him in a radius of ten miles. As the ball approached, his mind categorizes the threat of the energy ball and dismissed it. It was a harmless blast, easy to cut away.  
  
Ranma shot his right hand out to slash at Yosho's head while using his left hand to swipe into the air and cut the energy ball in half. Without the density mass of the ball, the energy was wasted and it disappeared.  
  
Ryoko's mouth dropped wide as her blast was sliced in half, which was a phenomenal experience, never before has she seen this happen, and now it made her worry and wonder how strong is Ranma? Ryoko quickly shook her head, wiping out that thought since she had a task at hand, she had to defeat Ranma or at least subdue him until they can find a way to break his insanity.  
  
As Ryoko cleared her mind and was prepared to launch another one of her energy blasts, Tenchi clenched his bokken and studied Ranma. He knew that Ranma was insanely fast and strong. With those claws and launching those wicked slash attacks. It was going to be a hard fight. As he grimaced in thought on how to defeat him, an idea sprung into his mind.  
  
"Grandpa! Distract him a little longer, I got an idea."  
  
Tenchi threw the bokken aside, willing himself to do what must be done. He knew that the power he will call upon may seriously injury Ranma or even kill him, but he had no choice in the matter. His grandfather was having a tough time to fend him off while Ryoko's energy blast is easily cut apart. It was time to show what it meant to be a Jurian. Suddenly he closed his eyes and focused deep into himself, calling up the powers that he summoned when he battled some of his greatest opponents, the monster that went after his mother when he went to save her, and Kagato, an twisted Jurian bent on power.  
  
Suddenly his eyes snapped open into a blue intense stare, his eyes were like the lake's water, cool and serene, yet if pushed, dangerous and turbulent. He rose up both of his arms in a level position to his shoulders and ignited his awesome powers. The power flooded his system and spread forth to his hands and bursted forth from his hands as they took form. It was first was a ball of white mass, but as a few seconds past, they split apart in three sections and elongated themselves until they were long arrows, triangular in shape, yet they spanned out, covering his whole body. It was shaped as a Y, but it covered him, sheltering him from the chaos produced by Ranma. Finally it was complete, a shield of power, the truth of how Jurians gain their god-like abilities come forth from these wings. These Light-Hawk Wings are their protectors and weapons in commanding the Jurian Empire.  
  
As they appeared, he concentrated even more, the focus he attained caused him to sweat slightly as he ignored the slashes created by Ranma, the constant blocks by his grandfather, and the energy blasts that lanced down to attack Ranma. He concentrated deeply and willed himself to fulfill his plan, calling down the power that he used before with his greatest opponent, Kagato. With the concentration and will, the Y shaped Light-Hawk Wings responded and folded in slightly to contact the skin of Tenchi. When the wings and Tenchi touched, the wings shone even brighter in light and molded itself into Tenchi. He felt the power flood within him as the wings transformed into a white jumpsuit with white straps on his shoulders that connected to a billowing, white cape that reached to the ground. In his right hand, he carried the last part of the Light Hawk Wing, but it was shaped rectangular, as if its design was to act like a medieval shield. With this power now within him, he will finish off this battle.  
  
Before Tenchi could open his eyes, a loud explosion erupted and Tenchi flew back and hit one of the trees. The Light Hawk Wing protected him from most of the brute force that shoved him into the tree, but he felt some of the impact.  
  
Oh boy….that's going to leave a mark…he grunted in frustration as he tried to get up while his legs still were wobbling after the impact. He used the shield to push himself up and when he did, he looked up and of course his mouth dropped wide while he was gaping at the scene.  
  
He saw Ranma lying on the floor with his arms and legs stretched out and he was out cold. Ryoko was still floating in the air, but she had a couple of scratches on her, none too deep, but they look like they were going to hurt if she kept moving around. In her hand was another ball of red energy, as if she was going to finish this off.  
  
Then he turned to his grandfather to see him standing there with his bokken pointing downwards as he was huffing in exertion from that attack. Sweat glistened off his body as he then slammed the bokken into the floor and used it as a support since he was quite exhausted from that battle.  
  
This…this mortal….such strength! I haven't fought…this kind of worthy opponent since the battle with Kagato! He….he….rivals a Jurian Emperor! Its impossible, but he nearly defeated me….a few more seconds and I would have been destroyed!  
  
Katsuhito looked at his shirt and saw four slash marks on his shirt, which easily went through his Jurian shield and cut his shirt while probably leaving some marks on his chest. It didn't hurt, but it seems like its going to hurt in a little bit. He wiped off the sweat off of him as his heart pumped rapidly and the flood of adrenaline was slowly fading away. He then looked at Tenchi who was wide-eyed and mouth opened wide while wearing his Jurian battle armor.  
  
"Tenchi! What did I tell you about summoning that armor! It takes forever to do that and look! I had to defeat Ranma by myself! Tenchi you are going to regret that for making me finish this!"  
  
Tenchi sweatdropped as he heard his grandfather yelling at him for his summoning, which did take awhile and then he mentally groaned as he heard that he was going to get punished.  
  
Ryoko hovered still in the air, but quickly flew downwards to look at Ranma, she noticed that his shirt was all ripped up and that parts of his pants were gone to, only covering his male privates. As she inched closer and saw all those wonderful muscles and so well developed………she drooled.  
  
Bah! I'm drooling! I can't look at him! I got Tenchi! But….but…..this Ranma….he is…..so….so…manly!  
  
She again stared and admired all those well-toned muscles, as if he was a statue that was so well chiseled to represent the pinnacle of manliness.  
  
Ryoko then felt some pressure on her nose and she quickly realized what it was, so she covered her nose and turned around.  
  
Damn…….a…..a nosebleed! How can I get one! Mostly everyone gets nosebleed off of me! I can't get a nosebleed! I just can't!  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT A NOSEBLEED!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryoko screamed in rage as she tried to cover it.  
  
Katsuhito and Tenchi sweatdropped as they stared at Ryoko and saw her scream like mad.  
  
"Uh……grandfather…..do you understand why Ryoko is like that?"  
  
Katsuhito turned to his grandson and just nodded his head in a sage like matter as he gave one of his wise like comments.  
  
"No, but women are strange. Man can never ever understand them. So just go with the flow and just listen."  
  
Tenchi sweatdropped again as he heard his grandfather say that, which was a ridiculous advice, but quite true.  
  
"Uh…right..grandpa."  
  
Then Tenchi turned to the body laid before him and he knelt down to check Ranma's pulse. He felt a pulse that was quite strong, which Tenchi sighed in relief.  
  
"We should take him to Washu. She shall take care of him while we figure out why Ranma acted like that."  
  
Tenchi nodded his head in response to Katsuhito's statement.  
  
In the background, you can here a loud cackling and then a sinister grin as if someone was preparing to perform some sadistic experiment on something…….or someone….  
  
Tenchi felt a shiver run down his spine as he stared at Ranma.  
  
I feel sorry for him now….Jeez….with Washu….I don't even want to know if she announces him as her new guinea pig…ugh…I just don't want to know.  
  
Though Katsuhito was fearless, able to face hundred of thousands of soldiers, face a battle fleet single-handily, defeated a powerful space pirate demon, and take down a powerful fighter who used a fighting style that was up to par with the Jurian sword art, even he can't face a well known individual who is delighted to meet new and unusual people to see if they are……um…..health…  
  
If Tenchi ever was able to mind read what Katsuhito said, he would have facefaulted, but all he saw was a stone-faced, serious expression of his grandfather.  
  
My grandfather is a skilled warrior. He defeated Ranma for god-sakes. Yeesh…even I couldn't do that…well maybe if I was able to get the Light Hawk Wings up and going.  
  
Ryoko hovered back into the air and smirked slightly knowing what is going to happen.  
  
Heh….payback is a bitch isn't it Ranma? Just you wait….you gonna regret when you mess with me….especially when you meet….my mom.  
  
Ryoko made a face when she said that, knowing that she hated to call her "mother", but it was true, her "mother" created her and her powers were given by that "mother". Technically she would be her mother, but on a basis that she created her, not birth from a womb. Still though, she had to give credit to her "mother" since after all she was the one who saved many lives including Tenchi's and his mother.  
  
Ryoko shook her head again, to ignore the gratitude that was forming in appreciation to his mother's work since she didn't want to do that. She was not purpose to care what her mother did as long as that woman…….well….young female got the job done…..and that was….punishing Ranma!!!  
  
Another loud evil, laugh was heard as the cyan-haired women arched her head back to cackle in glee, knowing that the inevitable will happen.  
  
While that happened, if you were watching Katsuhito, though he still had that harden face, if you looked at the eyes, you were see him cringe in fear as he saw Ryoko flying in air and laughing in glee.  
  
Ugh…..she use to laugh like that back when I crash-landed in this world and battled her to her entrapment.  
  
  
  
- Update………..New Stuff -  
  
  
  
Warmth….so much warmth………  
  
Love…….love for a girl……that stupid tomboy………….so cute though…. Then that crazed Chinese with the ramen……my best friend…who is a girl… My arch- rival….with that bandana……Those Amazons……with their weird hair product names…… Those crazed family…..that sword-wielding maniac……that cackling fiend with the rose…….. Father, mother, Tendos………….Akane, Shampoo, Ucchan……..  
  
As he floated there, in empty space, pictures of the past came back to him. Though they were slightly burred on the edge, they were his memories, memories that he buried deep within, not wanting to bring up the past anymore. He saw everyone. He saw the fights, the food, the contests, the curse, the defeats, and the victories.  
  
Then there he was, on the porch where the Tendos and Saotomes sat. Also that old ghoul and her great-granddaughter and that blind idiot were there while P-chan sat on Akane's lap. It was an unforgettable day. His mother has arrived and wants to announce something important. The only ones not there were Kasumi Tendo and Ucchan who went off to buy some groceries.  
  
Then before he could cry in happiness, a blind of light appeared in the porch, he covered his eyes with his arms while protecting himself from the heat. It's as if it would burn through his skin and melt his bones, but it didn't. It was his memory, the memory of his end.  
  
Then he heard the laughter; oh the evil laugh as the voice got closer and closer. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't. He tried to cover his ears, but it went right through, piercing his skull and forever echoing in his head. He cried and cried as he begged for it to stop, but it wouldn't. Somehow it just won't stop, but then he lifted his head and saw….  
  
  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide open as he struggled around, his arms waved back and forth while his legs kicked in response to his fright. Muscles rippled around him as he waved his body around. His eyes darted back and forth as he looked around to find that thing. That monster that ended his life, but he couldn't see anything. He was floating around in some clear, watery but warm liquid as it covered his whole body. He quickly shook his head to wipe out the memory, which of course the brain reacted by burying his memory once more. Down into the pile where one wishes to forget.  
  
As his eyes darted back and forth, he could see some type of glass in front of him. Actually its all around him, as if encaging him in this small room. It looks cylindrical, like a tube, maybe some kind of cage? Ranma looked around, trying to see if there was any doors or anything that can open, but there wasn't. It just looks like some tube with liquid and no door. This didn't look too good.  
  
While he looked around, he saw a blurry body come forth to the tube and tap on it. He turned his head to the noise and narrowed his eyes to see whom it was. It was too blurry to tell, so he couldn't really define the shape of the body.  
  
He tried to stare through the tube window; he could detect some ki signatures moving around outside. There must be some people watching me……damn I feel like a guinea pig…. As he tried to look through the tube again, the outside of the tube had a flurry of activity going on.  
  
  
  
It seems my guinea pig is awake……hehe……  
  
"He is awake?!!!!" Tenchi's eyes were wide open when he saw Ranma floating around and trying to move around to see if he could out.  
  
"Yeah…..he just woke up about 5 minutes ago."  
  
"That…..that….is..is impossible!! Grandpa used his Jurian powers! Ranma should be knocked out for at least a week!"  
  
"True, but this human is extraordinary! He has fantastic healing powers that rival those Gargonights back in Titanius IV! I would understand that he can get back up and going in another 5 minutes of less."  
  
While Tenchi and Katsuhito were flabbergasted at the fact that Ranma was able to wake up so quickly from that attack, two young ladies were staring at Ranma.  
  
He….he….is..is..my….goddess….Tsunami…….I…..I'm……….gonna…..faint…..oh my…But…look at him! He…he..makes Tenchi look like…like a wimp….Wait! Wha……what am I thinking! I can't be thinking like that towards Lord Tenchi! He is honorable and a powerful warrior who defeated Kagato with the Light Hawk Wings! It transformed into some body armor and protected him, but….but………it protected….that…that…wimpy body…..of his…my..Lord….Tenchi…  
  
Ayeka drooled while eyes were lighted up in fascination and in admiration as she stared at the exquisite body of the martial artist, Ranma Saotome, who was currently struggling to get out of the tube. Ayeka felt very light-headed and somewhat flushed in the face while heat seem to rise up all over her body, especially in certain places……feminine…places.  
  
While Ayeka flustered and blushed like mad, all Ryoko could do was….purr.  
  
Yum….yum…..those biceps look tasty. I just want to wrap my arms around him and snuggle up to him. Oh yes…..just sleep in those huge, muscular, tight chest….with those nice biceps…yes oh yes……I just can't wait….  
  
Ryoko was developing another nosebleed as she clutched her nose to try to hold it.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped as they watched the pair just latch their faced onto the tube and just glare into it, as if they wanted to see through it all. Through that nice, black silk boxers that Ranma wears, which covers his manly equipment.  
  
"When did the fight happen?"  
  
Katsuhito turned to face the scientist. "It happened about 2 hours ago. That young man has exceedingly powerful manipulation of ki since he was launching ki blasts from his hands that were shaped like claws and of course he used ki to grow some talons that he used to cut my bokken."  
  
He lifted the bokken to show some deep gouges in the wooden sword.  
  
"Hmmm…interesting…considering the fact that you were probably using the Jurian powers to enforce the bokken. Am I right?"  
  
Katsuhito nodded his head in agreement as he watched the pink-haired scientist rub her chin slightly like a person totally focused on her project. She studied the bokken and noticed each gouge and claw marks that were made.  
  
Tenchi gaped again as he saw his grandfather have a lot of deep gouges in his sword.  
  
"But..but….Ranma….is…..is not human right? Surely no human can make something like this? Especially when protected by the Jurian powers."  
  
"I'm afraid that is wrong. He is human. One hundred percent human, though an extraordinary one at that since his stats go beyond the charts of ranking Olympic athletes in this world. This Ranma can win every gold medal in every contest without breaking a sweat possibly. He is the fittest person you will ever see. Plus his ki manipulation as Katsuhito noticed is also an added benefit. His ability to easily develop his ki to achieve feats beyond normal beings makes him up to par to a Jurian prince. Though his stats say a lot, there is also something hidden in him that I can't seem to see. My readings detect some energy signature, but can't tell what it is. "  
  
The red-haired scientist rubbed her eyes slightly, and then gave a maniacal grin.  
  
Right there, both Tenchi and Katsuhito felt like turning around and broad any type of space ship to blast off to another galaxy because they know what is going to happen.  
  
"But you know? We haven't tested him yet! So lets see what he can do!"  
  
The red-haired scientist, feared by all men around the universe was now going to perform one of her experiments, which would make every man pity the fool who got caught. She was brilliant, far too brilliant, and she knew that. She after all could create dimension, go through dimension, travel in time and do other such wonderful stuff because after all, she is the greatest known scientist in the world.  
  
She waved her right hand to the right and it automatically triggered a start in her laptop as it appeared out of nowhere and floating right in front of her.  
  
Ah…..the fun of pocket dimensions! I can store anything! But I'll think of that later! My specimen needs an examination! A test to see how far he can go! I will put him to the limits! Then I will..hmmm…..get a sperm sample of him! Yah! That's it…just because…well because…its for scientific purposes…..right!  
  
If you noticed her face, you would see her cheeks flush like the color of her hair, which was amazing since this scientist doesn't usually do that at all.  
  
"Well here we go! Get Ready Ranma!!"  
  
Ranma turned his head to the sound as he heard someone say his name, but he was also trying to cover his chest since two weird looking faces were glue to the tube and staring at him.  
  
Ugh…perverts……there just staring at me as if I was some piece of clothing on sale! Man……heh….that was funny..usually I'm the one who gets called a perv..now I'm calling some else a………………….ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
The pink-haired scientist pressed a couple of buttons and Ranma disappeared from the tube.  
  
"Where did he go?" Katsuhito frowned slightly as he stared at the tube, which was empty now.  
  
"Oh just to another dimension!" The red-haired scientist smiled happily as she pressed a few more buttons.  
  
"JUST TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!" Tenchi screamed in fear as he heard what she did.  
  
"Yup…I used my Dimensional Modifier Transport to throw him into a training zone."  
  
"Train……training zone?" Tenchi was puzzled when he heard that.  
  
"Right! I developed it sometime ago! I was going to use you, Tenchi to run that gauntlet, but since that guy is here and he is up to you in power and all, I decided to use him as a test run. After that we can have you, Tenchi run it if you want."  
  
"Errrr……No.thanks…….I'm…..I'm busy….yah….got work to do you know?" Tenchi sweatdropped as he heard that she was going to put him in some rigorous program that would probably kill him.  
  
Katsuhito looked at the scientist.  
  
"So? Can we watch him then? I wish to study his fighting style, it seems a bit strange since last time I faced him, he was acting…..a bit………..feline…."  
  
The scientist nodded her head and punched up some buttons on the laptop.  
  
"There you go! We can watch through this!"  
  
A giant movie screen appeared out of nowhere in front of them as they watched the screen fizzle a bit then come to life as the dimension appeared on it.  
  
  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma fell out of the dimensional portal and hit the sand face first. He felt the stinging sensation have the sand covering his face. So he sat up and quickly brushed it aside. Then he looked around again and saw no one was around. Heck…..there was no tube, no clear water liquid, no perverts……  
  
Ranma shivered as he recalled those two faces plastered onto the glass as they try to notice every inch of his body, but then he tensed as he felt something to the right side of him. He clenched his fist and bent his knees slightly. Then he turned around while his right hand went to his waist, as if he was ready to deliver a hammering blow to whomever was close to him, but what he saw surprised him.  
  
He saw a female standing there with very large red hair. It was somewhat jagged around her head, actually it seems like some weird funky spikes all over her head which was quite amazing since Ranma has never seen anyone able to keep up their hair like that.  
  
Geez….that hairstyle…is….damn. Never seen anything like that. Heck this is weird and who the heck is she?  
  
As he stared at her, he noticed she was short, about to his waist and had a body of a young middle school child, but her eyes were different. They were a dead giveaway to a much knowledgeable individual though there was a hint of merriment under those eyes.  
  
"Who….who are you?"  
  
The female gave a child like grin and then backed up as spotlights appeared out of nowhere and aimed directly at her.  
  
"I am the greatest scientist ever known to man and alien! I am the Goddess of Science. Knowledge is power and I possess it all! From DNA to galaxy destroyers! I can create dimensions and bend through time! I am the Great, wonderful, and beautiful Washu!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As she said that, some platform appeared below her and carried her up to the air about 20 feet and the spotlights arched up to focus on her. Then a flurry of fireworks exploded behind her and drums were beating rapidly as if it was some military parade. While that happened, a stream of confetti flew downwards as if to greet the great know-it-all.  
  
Washu smiled happily knowing that she was and still is the best at science. Nothing she can't do! She was all-powerful and all knowing! She was………..huh?  
  
Washu looked downwards to see Ranma lie there snoring as if he was tired from a marathon. Drool dribbled down his lips as he rested his head in his arms and turned back and forth to make a more comfortable position to sleep.  
  
Washu immediately facefaulted when she saw Ranma not paying attention.  
  
"RANMA!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" She took out a giant megaphone when she yelled at Ranma.  
  
"What?!!" Ranma jerked up and turned around to see no one around.  
  
"Up here!"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma turned his head up to see the pink-haired female stand on a platform that was pretty high.  
  
"Hi!!" Washu waved at him happily as he stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Uh…….excuse me? Have we met? Do I know you?"  
  
Washu facefaulted again, but this time when she slammed her face to the platform, it wobbled a bit and made her slide off the platform.  
  
"ARGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
As Washu was about to hit the hard sand, a pair of hands materialized out of nowhere and caught her immediately while drawing her close to a chest.  
  
"You okay? Man that must have hurt."  
  
Washu's heart beat rapidly as he felt so close to the young man. She can't blush! She won't blush! Not right now! She won't be the color of her hair! That…..that's too embarrassing! But….but….this……this……moment…….is…..is……..too beautiful.  
  
Washu sighed in happiness as she put her arms around his neck and snuggled up to his chest to get enjoy every part of those nicely developed muscles.  
  
"ACK!!! GET OFF ME!!!" Ranma let go of her and watched her hang by his neck.  
  
Washu just smirked and tried to get a better grip on him while shaking her head in a no response. I won't let him go….no way! He is my guinea pig! I need him for my experiments and my sperm research!!! I need him!!!  
  
Ranma sighed in resignation and resorted to more physical methods.  
  
He used his right hand to press into Washu's wrist, toward the thumb side and she automatically in response let him go and fell to the floor with her butt hitting the sand.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!"  
  
"Gomen, but you were the one who was still holding onto me, even though I let go."  
  
The red-haired scientist fumed slightly for not able to hold onto that young man for a few more minutes, but oh wells, on with her experiments!  
  
Ranma stood up and just looked around the vast wasteland, wondering what to do since he was tired from exerting all that ki, though he doesn't recall what he did that made him lose expend all that ki. Of course then he looked down to see that he had no clothes on except for boxers.  
  
Ah damn……I forgot I have hardly any clothes…..ah wells… Ranma shrugged slightly, but then his conscience decided to kick in to tell him he needs some modesty, so his mind slowly obliged.  
  
"Um……um…excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?!" Washu's eyes sparkled as she watched Ranma just stand there.  
  
"Uh……Washu….right? I need to ask you……."  
  
Washu immediately pouted when Ranma called her name.  
  
"Uh..what now? What did I do?"  
  
"You said Washu……."  
  
"Well isn't that your name?"  
  
"Yeah..but….."  
  
"But?"  
  
Washu looked at Ranma with a cute look and fingers pointed on her face to emphasize the cuteness.  
  
"You got to call me Washu-chan!"  
  
"Uh….right…um….k…..Washu-chan……"  
  
"Right then! So what did you want?"  
  
Ranma stared at her in a puzzling look.  
  
"Um…..well uh….you know any place nearby where I can find some clothes?"  
  
Washu smirked as she just narrowed her eyes to stare at those riveting muscles on his body.  
  
"Well……..there isn't any…..nearby…but I can help you out!"  
  
"Eh? Really?"  
  
"Yep yep!"  
  
With a wave of her hands, a red Chinese shirt appeared with black kung fu pants and some black slippers.  
  
"Will that do?"  
  
"Um……yeah….that's what I wanted anyways.."  
  
Ranma stared at the clothes for a second since he was surprised that Washu could make clothes come out of thin air. Was she some kind of magician or something like that? Hmm…….this is getting weirder and weirder…..  
  
But ah wells….Ranma shrugged and put on the clothes while still looking around, but all he could see were mounds and mounds of sand that stretched for miles and miles.  
  
Hmm….seems like there isn't really anyplace to head for…..drats….why the hell does this happen to me……  
  
Washu watched him as he put on the clothes and have a frown on his face. He must be in deep thought….heh probably thinking about what to do next and where to go..well I might as well let him know about this place.  
  
Before she could say a word, Ranma's head snapped out of his deep thought to look at Washu, while he did that, his eyes narrowed a bit to turn into a serious look.  
  
"Wait a minute…how the heck do you know my name?!"  
  
"Eh….uh…….did I say your name?" Washu sweatdropped slightly as eyes wandered aimlessly and she used her right hand to scratch her head.  
  
"Yes you did! You called me by my name! I remember! Now how the heck do you know who I am?!"  
  
"That's…um….because I have been watching you for sometime.." She coughed slightly while she said that.  
  
"What?" Ranma couldn't hear her since she said it so meekly.  
  
"I said I have been watching you for sometime!" Washu shouted.  
  
"Oh….but how come I haven't seen you at all! I should have detected you….wait a minute….." Ranma narrowed his eyes as he concentrated in detecting a ki signature on her….but she didn't have one. Heck she didn't have any ki signature...its as if she wasn't alive.  
  
"Eh?!!!! You…..you don't have a ki signature!!!"  
  
Ranma's eyes widen as he watched her just stand there before him, yet didn't have a ki signature. All living things have a ki signature, but this one doesn't have one at all…….how can that be possible?  
  
"Well…..that's because I'm not alive……."  
  
"NANI?!!!!!"  
  
Washu winced slightly as he heard Ranma shout at her.  
  
"Well what I'm trying to say is that I'm not alive……"  
  
"But….but that's impossible!! Your standing right here……."  
  
"I'm not alive here, I'm alive somewhere else! This is just a holographic projection of me!"  
  
"Oh……right right……….."  
  
Washu smiled as she saw Ranma nod his head.  
  
"Um….by the way……"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's a holographic projection?"  
  
Washu facefaulted. If holograms could ever take pain right now, they would be feeling it right about now.  
  
  
  
Back in Tenchi's house, Washu's face was buried in the floor as everyone looked at her.  
  
"Man….that's got to hurt….." Tenchi winced as he saw Washu slam her face to the ground.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as they watch Washu groan and try to get up.  
  
  
  
"Um……hello? Washu-chan? You there? Can you hear me? You okay?"  
  
Ranma poked at the hologram since it wasn't moving, just groaning and muttering about why do perfect hunks have to be idiots or something like that.  
  
"Yeah…yeah I'm okay…..just give me a second."  
  
Washu got up slowly, since a massive bruise was sported on her head now and it seemed like it is going to last for a few hours.  
  
Please god……..for once…..please….any god that is out there…..all gods…..please….let this..let this hunk…..be not as stupid……or ditzy like that space police……bah…..that blonde ditz….please don't let him be like that…I beg of you….I will even develop a invention to save the environment…….I'll even…..I'll even……recycle…… so please……..please…….someone hear my prayer.  
  
Ranma waited until Washu was done wiping herself and then just looking around as if waiting for something.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Washu looked at Ranma and saw those piercing blue-grayish eyes, which seem to bore a hole in her head.  
  
"Um…….well what?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question…"  
  
"Um…..uh……which one?"  
  
"Why do you know my name……." Ranma tapped his foot impatiently as he crossed his arms in a questioning position.  
  
How the heck this girl knows me? Well whatever it is, I'm going to find out. Then I'm getting out of this place. I'm not going to stay in a place full of sand.  
  
"Well……um…..uh….hehe…like I said I have been watching you for sometimes…and uh….I seen you fight….hehe….." Washu scratched her head again while trying to make an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Uh huh…..then how come I couldn't detect you?"  
  
"Well, that because I had some surveillance equipment, so I monitored you from there."  
  
Ranma nodded his head and just look at her.  
  
"So if you know me……what do you want with me?"  
  
Ranma clenched his tensed his body as he studied Washu. She doesn't seem like a fighter….doesn't have the body to fit it…and her arms and legs don't flow that well…Heck this would be an easy fight….but anything is possible..so expect the unexpected.  
  
"Well I wanted to study you….you see……after um….. Katsuhito defeated you, you blacked out, so Ryoko took you to me and I took care of you. While you were unconscious Ranma, I gave a physical examination on you and found out some spectacular readings about you. So I um……wanted to test you on that.."  
  
Ranma arched his eyebrow when he heard the word test.  
  
"Did I hear that correctly? A test you say?"  
  
Ranma's eyes turned turned from a calm demean blue, to a frozen blue orbs, a fierce coldness that seem to dominate him now.  
  
Washu flinched from the look as she tried to control herself from not running away already.  
  
"Um….yeah..you got to um…..take a test."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Then you won't leave this place!" Washu pulled out her trumped card and basically rubbed it on his face.  
  
Ranma's demeanor was still the same, but his eyebrow arched even more as he heard that.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No…its just a fact! I created this place! So I can do whatever I please! On the other hand you are just hear because I put you here to complete a test. If you want out, you are going to have to beat it!"  
  
As Washu said those words, she felt her voice rise in strength since all she said was true. She was the one that made this dimension and only she had the power to let him out of the place. Surely he will accept and try to get out of here. Logic would definitely win it all.  
  
"Heh……very well….." Ranma sat down and concentrated.  
  
Washu watched him get down in an Indian style position as she watched him just sit there cross-legged. As he sat there, he concentrated in his ki, since he knew that even though he awoke, he was still tired from exerting it all, so he doesn't have much of a chance to win this test at all. He didn't care though. He was going to end it one way or another. So he reached into himself and embraced the remaining energy in his body.  
  
As Ranma reached to the peak that was given to him, he slowly got up and thus the power seem to pour out of his body and make a bluish glow surround him. The glow seems to radiate with a slight hum as he stood up to his full height.  
  
Washu was in awe when she watched Ranma summon his ki aura. It was quite amazing and the levels it reached was out of the rating scale. It was quite an achievement for a mortal to achieve something like that, but what was happening was that, Ranma was still standing there with his eyes closed and it seemed like he was still reaching for more ki in him.  
  
Ranma just stood there as he grasped every bit of ki in him, trying to focus it around him to get it out, then into his final swift attack to get him out of here.  
  
  
  
Back at the labs, the people were quite amazed since Ranma was exerting so much power. No ordinary human can achieve this state, but Ranma was a martial artist, trained before kids could go to school and learn how to read or write. He was the perfection of the Art because he was the living extension of it. His style practiced almost every art in the world, which put him as the greatest martial artist ever known.  
  
Katsuhito stared at Ranma as he just stood there and was still grabbing for more ki.  
  
Why? Why is he trying to do this….his power level is high enough to destroy a whole city….but why would he summon all of that? For this test he is going to need every bit of ki in him since I know Washu won't go easy on him. Surely there must be an answer.  
  
As Katsuhito pondered, Tenchi was shocked to see the power emananting out of Ranma. Man that is one heck of a ki aura…..Jeez and I thought my Jurian powers were like all-powerful. Though my power comes from a goddess…Ranma generates his own power…like a living battery…its quite insane….  
  
As those two stared, the other two ladies were in a reverie thinking how to get Ranma and Tenchi and some strawberries, whip cream, and some good old fashion sake.  
  
  
  
Ranma screamed in rage as the ki continued to glow bright. As it continued to grow in strength, the color changed, from a bluish glow, to more of a fierce red glow, but green streaks appeared around it.  
  
He was burning more than his confidence; he was burning all his emotions. He was burning his pains, his miseries, his hopes, his anger, and much more. As he stood there, screaming out to the dimension, a rush of memories flooded back to him, and latched onto him like a hungry wolf. Each memory brought forth a jumble of feelings, some good, some bad, but most of them brought a hint of sadness, but as it continued on, in the end he saw that memory again. The memory where everyone was together and happy, but it was soon robbed of its goodness as a flash of light appeared and the maniacal laugh that came soon after as he saw the bodies around him, the bodies of his loved one…..his friends and families…..even his fiancées and rivals….burned around him, consumed by intense fury and destruction. As he saw them burn, their bodies melting away, he screamed once more.  
  
  
  
Katsuhito eyes widened as saw what was going to happen.  
  
"No….no…he can't…..my God……."  
  
Tenchi turned around to see his grandfather just stare at the situation with a look of fright on his face.  
  
"Grandpa…..gramps what's wrong?"  
  
But Katsuhito didn't answer him, he raced off to Washu and grabbed onto her.  
  
"You got to stop him!!!!"  
  
Washu pounded on her laptop as she was trying to work on a solution.  
  
"I'm trying! But I can't!! Those power readings from Ranma are way off the scale! I just don't know how to get him out of that!"  
  
Tenchi grabbed onto his grandfather's arms as he shook him since he was confused about the situation.  
  
"Grandfather? What is happening?"  
  
Katsuhito turned to Tenchi to look at him with a serious look, but a look of fright and sorrow.  
  
"Ranma……..Ranma is trying to kill himself…"  
  
"NANI?!! He is trying to kill himself!!!"  
  
Tenchi turned to the screen to see Ranma charging himself, summoning every bit of ki in him to end everything.  
  
"But….but why?!!"  
  
Katsuhito stared at the screen and saw the look of Ranma's face. It was the face of sorrow and regret. It was of anger and frustration, as if he failed at something. Something that was eating him away…a pain that was buried in his heart and was now being released and Ranma was finding the quickest way out of that pain……death.  
  
"Because…..Tenchi, Ranma must have seen something…no must have endured something in his life that was so traumatic that it haunts him. Something in his past eats him away….tearing him apart, as if trying to break his sanity and he doesn't want to feel the pain anymore. He wants to end it, so he is going to end it hear and now. I…pity the young man….his experiences must be devastasting…"  
  
Tenchi's eyes were wide when he heard that and when he turned to the screen again, he saw the pain in Ranma's face, but he also saw the tears, those tears of sorrow and remorse. He saw the grimace look, that look as if he knows what is happening next.  
  
  
  
"STOP RANMA!!! For goodness sake! STOP!!!! You don't need to do the test!!! Don't kill yourself!! We can talk about this!!" Washu screamed in the top of her lungs as she covered her eyes from the bright light that was generated from the martial artist.  
  
Ranma didn't hear her as his body glowed brighter and brighter. The ki aura expanded and became a column of light as it blasted itself upwards into the sky, as if touching the heavens above and it ate the ground to create a crater around him, as if its anchoring itself into the earth. The ki looked like some kind of bridge from earth to heaven, but a path that no one wants to take since it was the walk of madness.  
  
  
  
While he stood there, his mental sanity was breaking apart as the memory of losing everyone keeps replaying over and over again.  
  
They died…..they died….all of them……they burned…no ashes…..all melted away…no bones…all gone….they died….everyone….their gone.  
  
As he was nearing the point of madness he watched as the rush of memories pick up the pace even faster as if it was a slide show.  
  
The Neko-ken….The Jusenkyo Spring of Drowned Young Girl……..The Cat's Tongue…….Meeting Kodachi……Dragon's Whiskers…………Happosai……Ucchan's yatta……….Kuno…..Facing off Safforn….almost losing Akane……..and then losing them all to that flash…….  
  
He covered his eyes with one arm while using the other arm to try to cover himself.  
  
"STOP!!! STOP!! STOP!!! STAY AWAY!!!!! STAY AWAY!!!!!!!"  
  
The pitch darkness that was around him was destroyed as the flash of light appeared once more in his mind, that golden light, that evil flame that came and burst into his life, forever shattering the peace that settled in a place he could have once called home. Then that laugh….oh how evil that laugh was. Those roar of intense delight of killing that giggles of madness, that cackle of glee as the bodies of everyone he love burn to blazes. From there that laugh continued in his mind as it grew louder and louder as if it was going to break his eardrums.  
  
"NO MORE!!! NO MORE!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Ranma arched his head back and screamed again as his sanity was being ripped away right there. He felt all his precious life being burned away and all was left was the core of madness, the core of insanity that was born after that episode and he want it over with. That calm, warm embrace of death. He welcomed it…..he will enjoy it.  
  
He raised both of his hands into the air then without concentration, he just burned all his power into his hands, letting it escape from there and mold into a shape. The shape of his insanity….his breaking….his torture…..his end. The ki was fierce red, but it suddenly changed into a black color, pitch black, darker than the night since it represented the insanity that he tried to contain. As the ki ball was being formed, the ki aura around him slowly grew weaker and weaker as the energy was being channeled into the ki blast.  
  
Washu was anguished that she couldn't do anything, not even science or logic can alter what is going to happen. The power that Ranma created was the source of madness that was consuming him for the few years he was alone and in such that no reason can change it.  
  
All she can do is watch and pray in hoping that Ranma won't bend himself that far and try to destroy himself, but it seems too late as that a huge black ball of ki was formed from both of his hands and was aimed downwards as if Ranma was going to kill himself with the explosion that followed.  
  
While that happened, the rest of the gang watched in shock as they could not think of anything to save Ranma. All they could do was just stare at the torment that Ranma was enduring and the fatal ending that was about to erupt.  
  
"We got to save him grandpa!" Tenchi screamed as he clutched onto his grandfather in hopes that he can have a solution to the problem.  
  
Katsuhito stood there with his head held down in regret, as he could not think of anything to save him. He never experienced this kind of sadness and in such only a person who has been through it probably can help Ranma now…..if that is really possible.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko felt the sorrow and madness that was being emanated from Ranma. Even though he was a dimension away, his looks, his subtle movement, those tears, and that face……it was if he was right next to them and just breaking down right there. They wanted to hold him and comfort him, just like what they did to help Tenchi cope with his problems, but they can't. They can only watch and wait to see the destruction that was being laid out.  
  
  
  
Sasami was paring a carrot while she was humming to herself. Ryo-ohki was right next to her as she meowed happily and scampered around, not caring about whatever happened except enjoying the friendly atmosphere.  
  
Hmm….I think I'm going to make a nice carrot stew, yeah that would make it a good dinner since I have a basket of carrots in on the table.  
  
As she was about to grab the next carrot, she felt a strange tingle flood into her body and she gasped suddenly as she recognized what was going on. She felt the flood of energy wash into her body as her mind was spinning from it.  
  
Sasami dropped the knife and grab the edge of the sink to steady herself as the wave of energy continue to wash over her. As she closed her eyes, she felt the sadness and madness that was appearing all over her mind.  
  
How…..how…..terrible….No wonder he was so sad……..so … awful…. Such sorrow and hurt….its like the time when we almost lost Tenchi….  
  
She clutched her heart as she felt a deep pain rush into her heart, it was as if someone pierced her heart and ripped it out of her body. She closed her eyes as she tried to comfort herself from the pain, but what she saw was disturbing.  
  
She saw the experiences and pain that Ranma had to endure. She saw him training for those many years to become the best of the best while trying to become the manly man that his mom wanted him to be. She saw the Neko-ken training as she gasped in fright when Ranma was crying and screaming in pain as the cats mauled him, over and over again as his father constantly threw him back in. She saw the curse from the Cursed Springs as Ranma surfaced out of the waters and screamed as he lost his manhood and was a girl. Then…then…she saw the Tendos…Akane Tendo…..his fiancées….when he battled against the Musk Dynasty, the Seven Lucky Gods, Safforn, almost losing to him and almost losing the one he loved. But that wasn't what cracked him……after the failed wedding he was still sane enough to brace himself to try to make something out of the ashes of old, but then she saw it, she saw the golden light and the bodies that were consumed by it, and she heard the terrible laugh as Ranma clutched her, that girl he once called a tomboy, the girl whom he wept for………..and was willing to die for……  
  
I'm…..I'm sorry…..I…..I wish I can do something…….please…please someone.. Someone help him…..someone help him please……….help….help…..Ranma….  
  
Tears flooded out of her eyes as she gasped in shock from all those mental pictures, all those memories that caused a chain reaction of explosive proportions. And from there, in response, her powers awakened. Her eyes snapped back as she suddenly floated into the air and from there her spark, the spark of Jurai activated…….  
  
  
  
As Tenchi, Ayeka, and Katsuhito stood there with the regret in their heart for not able to think of something to save that man, their powers were activating. Tenchi snapped his head back and screamed, as his Jurian powers flared to life and the Light Hawk Wings appeared once more to wrap around him and produce the ancestral armor of Jurai. Ayeka's defenses appeared as dozens upon dozens of the tiny cylindrical guardians appeared as their electrical currents appeared and cackle with energy. While those two powered up, Katsuhito's Jurian power awakened and flooded around him to make his body glow into a tinge of light blue and from there the powers combined.  
  
Tenchi's sword activated and it appeared in front of him as the powers of the blade flooded out of the sword and leapt to combine with the electrical currents produce by Ayeka's powers and was being carried around by her cylindrical guardians. Katsuhito's Jurian power formed into a ball and also combined with the electrical currents and from there, all three powers, born from three generations of Jurians leapt onto the screen where Ranma aimed his ki-blast to the floor.  
  
  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma's ki flared one last time as the energy was pushed into the ball of ki that was appearing in his hands. Once that was done……then…..then Ranma can meet her again……his love…..his life…..his his….everything….  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With the cry, the ki ball leapt from his hands and screamed towards the ground.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Washu screamed as she tried to grab onto Ranma and tell him to stop, but she knew she was already too late.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bless Tsunami!!"  
  
"NO……….NOOOOOO….!!"  
  
"RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the lab screamed as they saw the ki-blast inch closer to meet and kiss the sand on the ground.  
  
  
  
Now…..now I can be free……….free………..  
  
As Ranma closed his eyes, the ki-blast hit the ground and exploded in a spectacular display of fireworks. The explosion blossomed like a mushroom cloud as the sound of the erupting ki of emotions that was built up shook the world. The wind howled in fury as the ki touched the currents and made it speed up in a howling gale. As the mushroom cloud expanded, it was a black color, the color of his darkness…..his guilt….his hate and his chaos……and it was expanding. As the mushroom cloud seem to touch the clouds above, the ground trembled in fury as cracks raced from the center of the explosion outwards about a hundred mile radius and these cracks seemed to expand greatly as the sands were falling into them. Gullies were being formed as the landmasses parted and some parts actually collapsed downwards.  
  
Washu was still covering herself, though in reality she wouldn't feel anything, she was only a holographic projection, but yet it seems so real to her……as if she can touch the ki-blast and burn along with him.  
  
Washu scanned around to see if Ranma was around, but she couldn't see anything. All around her was the sand that was burnt to a black color from the ki-blast. The winds howled as the picked up the sand and scattered it all around to make like an impenetrable fog.  
  
As she tried to check her scanner for life….she couldn't get a reading since the energy of the ki that was produced from the ki-blast still was carried around since it was still controlling the winds.  
  
  
  
"No……no…..He…..he is…….dead……."  
  
Ayeka fell to the floor while she clutched her gown to weep to herself.  
  
"He……he…..he is gone……this…..this can't be……this just can't be……."  
  
Ryoko stared at the screen, trying to maintain a hardened face, she tried to be rock hard serious, after all she was a space pirate, most wanted, so she had to be serious….she just had too.  
  
As she stood there, her eyes were wet as she closed her eyes and a small tear left her right eye and raced downwards to her chin and clings there as she was breaking apart.  
  
Tenchi and Katsuhito stood there passively, but there backs were arched a little. They had a face of sadness and regret, as they barely knew Ranma. Though they fought a couple times, one was an accident while the other was….well……a fight. But that wasn't the point; the point was that he was gone now.  
  
Tenchi felt older as he stared at the ground and just muttered to himself.  
  
"Its…….its not fair………its just not fair………"  
  
Washu pound her fist onto her laptop once more as she grimaced. Her eyes already puffy and red as tears still race out of her face and her clothes had tearstains as she was crying the whole time when she saw the explosion. As she pound the laptop once more she closed her left eye and then as she was about to close the other eye, she saw something on the screen. And from that she gasped in shock and grabbed the laptop with a force that can crush titanium.  
  
"Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Ranma was in a trance state as he found darkness all around him, he was like swimming in a sea of black, but it didn't matter. He was safe; he couldn't recall the images or the chaos that ongoing in his life. He was in a place where nothing can go wrong. He was alone, true, but still, its not like anything will harm him, not anymore…he achieved peace and tranquility.  
  
But as he floated there, he saw something in front of him, he saw a light in front of him and it was going. As he stared closely, his eyes widened in shock as he saw it rapidly approach him.  
  
No…..no….not again………no…..it can't be……….  
  
The evil laugh was heard once more as he clutched his head and screamed.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
His eyes snapped opened to look around, but all he saw was a blue glow sweeping around him. He shivered slightly as he still had that chaos in him, but it lay dormant now…it was gone for now……but he was still scared of it. He was so scared.  
  
"It won't hurt you if you are willing to fight it……………"  
  
A pair of arms appeared to wrap around his naked waist as it held onto him. He felt a pressure on his back, as if someone was laying on his back, but clutching him close, sheltering him from the danger…..from the chaos.  
  
"Who……who are you?"  
  
Ranma tried to turn around, but couldn't since she was clutching onto him tightly, but it didn't hurt, the person's arms felt cool to touch, yet warm, a warmth that was yearned and sought for during his years of loneliness. So he just stood there and felt the arms just stroke his chest.  
  
"I am someone who cares for you. You are not alone Ranma Saotome, Grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. You may feel like your alone, but you aren't. I am here for you and I always will."  
  
Ranma felt the pressure on the center of his back, so the person was shorter than him, that's what he suspects. He also felt something tickling his back as the person was leaning on him. Maybe it's the person's hair……  
  
"But..but who are you?"  
  
"I am a friend, your friend Ranma, from here and on, I am your friend."  
  
Ranma found that comforting as he grinned slightly, but it disappeared soon after as he stared at the blue surroundings. Is this the heaven?  
  
"Hardly Ranma….your still alive, I'm just sheltering you, protecting you from the consuming madness that is trying to dominate you."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes as he heard those words…….I'm still alive….alive..but barely breathing as I take more of the madness as I move on……as I live on.  
  
"No Ranma…." The person clutched onto him tightly, "You are not going to take into the suffering again, I will not let you. You don't deserve it and I swear with all my powers I will protect you from whatever that may hurt you."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened as he heard those words. He felt the kindness and warmth emanating from the person's words and the arms that are around him. He smiled as he just stood there and closed his eyes to enjoy the warm embrace.  
  
The person smiled as she just held onto him, not just helping him and giving him solace, but giving him her love and kindness that she has been giving to many people that she has met. She was a dominating figure to whomever she met and she feels sorrow because she doesn't want to be seen like that. She wants a friend just like any other human being and so she now just gained one and for that it made her smile lightly.  
  
"So….what do I do then?"  
  
"You live on…..you live for the people that died. You live for them. You have to live for them, you survived so you can carry out your destiny, Ranma Saotome. It's just the beginning of your journey and you have a long path to follow. Something you must endure if you want to live."  
  
Ranma smiled again as the words from her lovely voice was quite familiar…as if another person was talking to him…someone who was training him for so long.  
  
The path of a martial artist is long and harsh…….but in the end you will become the best and in such you always must protect the weak, that is the code of a martial artist.  
  
Ranma nodded his head in understanding of what his father said. Sure he was an asshole who did many stupid and evil deeds that has half the Japan's police and government agents after him, but he was one heck of a sensei. He ingrained in him a sense of honor and duty that Ranma has to fulfill and in such he will do it. Though he still is an asshole……..  
  
"He sure was Ranma. But the question is are you ready? Are you ready to face your destiny?"  
  
Ranma looked up to look at the blue shield that was around him and he grinned. With a slight nod and the usual Saotome smirk, he was back….he was him again, the old Ranma Saotome, the greatest martial artist in the world.  
  
"Heh……Its just the beginning…….."  
  
She smiled and let him go as she took a step back and just stared at him. Ranma turned around to see the one of the loveliest person he ever seen in his life. His heart was basically in his throat and it was squeezing it. He felt his heartbeat race as he just stared at her. She had long silky blue hair and had three marks on her forehead. She had all the right accentuate curves on her body and she wore somewhat like a Japanese traditional kimono, but it was a silver color and move flamboyant since it had flowers all over it. She looked very noble-like as if…..as if she was a goddess.  
  
"Good guess Ranma, I am a goddess….I am Tsunami, goddess and mother of the Jurian Empire."  
  
Her heart raced as she saw him….face to face, she felt her heart leaping onto her throat. Heh……I guess I'm more human than a goddess…..  
  
Ranma gaped as he stared at her. She is a goddess! Damn…..that just takes the cake.  
  
Tsunami giggled as she saw Ranma's jaw drop wide open, he looks so cute! Just like a little, normal innocent child. She blushed slightly though as she saw his rugged looks. As she saw those bluish-gray eyes, she was going to lose herself in it; she felt such determination in him now. She smiled faintly as she saw those eyes and she didn't really want to leave, but she has to.  
  
"Take care Ranma…..farewell" She waved farewell as she floated in the air.  
  
"Wait……wait!!!!! Can I see you again?" Ranma wanted to leap up and hold onto her and just force her to stay. He didn't want her to go.  
  
"Of course…..after all we are friends aren't we?" She smiled and blushed again as she read his thoughts about forcing her to stay which she didn't mind, but she had some work to do…..like get that carrot stew done….  
  
Ranma smiled and watched her disappear, then he saw the blue shield flicker and then explode outwards as it collided with the ki energies, a battle ensured between the power of Ranma's ki and the goddess's Jurian powers, but it ended quickly as the Jurian powers easily overcame the weakened ki that was out there causing destruction for so long. As the Jurian energy expanded, it touched the winds and caused them to stop while it also touched the earth and the ground moved once more to seal itself together and the sands changed back into its original color, but the surprising thing was that plants and trees started to grow. From a desert filled with nothing but sand, the sand suddenly had trees and flowers growing out while grass was shooting up all over.  
  
As the Jurian powers were used up, Ranma looked around and gasped in amazement to see a hell-hole transform into a paradise and in such he felt the tranquility all around him. This was true peace….not death…that wasn't the way, death wasn't the answer to cure madness….it was life. You had to live on, to fight on, and to believe in oneself. He smirked once more as he looked around and then he just stretched and took a breath of the fresh air. He wants to live and more than that…..he had to follow his journey. He had to finish off what he declared few years ago. He will finish what was started, when everything was gone….he will make sure it won't happen again. And then…..and then…..after that…..he….he will live up to the fullest….not for himself….but for his family and friends….  
  
"RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Washu charged at him and collided into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung onto him tightly as she snuggled up to him in a lover's embrace.  
  
Ranma smirked as he stared at the red-head.  
  
"Hey! How are you? Hey you were crying."  
  
Washu smiled happily, though her eyes were all puffy and tears still raced down her face. She used one of her hands to wipe her tear while she just stared at him and smiled again.  
  
"I thought…..I thought…..you…you were dead…….."  
  
Ranma shook his head slightly.  
  
"Nah…….that won't kill me…….I am the greatest martial artist after all." He smirked as he gave his usual cocky tone, but then he said something else, but that was he said it so softly, only he himself can hear it though he hopes she heard it and he said it in a kind sincere voice. "After all…….I….…I got a friend to live for."  
  
Ranma stared into the sky and smiled  
  
And I promise……..we will meet again………  
  
  
  
That's all for now……..Please place Reviews if you want this to continue – 


	2. Meeting New and Old

Just the Beginning: Chapter 2 – Meeting New and Old  
  
Washu smirked as she watched Ranma just hold onto him and listen to his cocky tone.  
  
Thank…..you Ranma……you got a lot of life in you…..and most of all…….most of all……..what I want…..what I want to do…..is……is………be with you and………..do all those wonderful experiments on you!!!  
  
If Ranma had heard that, he would have facefaulted right there.  
  
"Well I think I should get some new clothes……..shouldn't I?" Ranma smirked as he watched Washu blush as she clung onto him like a second skin.  
  
"Um….well….uh…yah….of course!!"  
  
With a wave of her left hand, a red Chinese shirt appeared with black kung-fu pants.  
  
"Heh…thanks……now will you get off…so I can put on my clothes?"  
  
"Not really….I want to cuddle here all night long!"  
  
Ranma sweatdropped when he heard that and used some shiatsu points again to make her let go of him, but then nothing happened.  
  
"Hah! You thought you could do that to me again! Well I can't make the same mistake twice! I'm too much of a genius and I will never let go!"  
  
Washu laughed manically as she leaped into the air and another podium arose and lifted her up twenty feet with some dazzling lights blazing at her. It made quite a melodramatic moment.  
  
Ranma coughed lightly as he sweatdropped once more.  
  
"Um…..but your off of me now………"  
  
Washu immediately facefaulted and her head smashed into the podium to create a large lump on her forehead.  
  
"Ouch……..that's got to hurt." Ranma winced slightly as he saw the pain on her face and the eyes that were glazed over.  
  
"Uh……anyways…um…..how do I get out of here now?"  
  
Washu snapped her head up and snickered slightly. Then came the maniacal laugh once more as she struck a pose and had her hands to her hips.  
  
"Damn………..I'm going to hate that laugh if this keeps up…………"  
  
"Well Ranma…my boy….you need to take a test to pass so hah!"  
  
"I thought you said I didn't need to?"  
  
Washu coughed as she sort of whistled a little.  
  
"Did I? I don't recall…..um….yeah…..so uh lets take the test!! Shall we?"  
  
Ranma looked at her quizzically, but then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Alright…..might as well…..I am hungry and I want to get out of here."  
  
His stomach grumbled slightly as he muttered about how hungry he was.  
  
"Of course….of course! How about this! You complete this test and I will let you have a free meal!"  
  
With a wave of her hands, the land shook a bit, Ranma felt the shaking and just braced himself for whatever may happen and from about 100 miles away from him, and a giant temple arose. It was about ten stories with a bunch of weird geometric architecture. It was a triangular shaped temple, almost like a pyramid, but at the top was a giant ball of glass. Inside that ball of glass was a bunch of weird bluish glow floating around in it. It was a weird temple, but it looked ancient, since vines and flowers clung to the stones that made the temple and animal-like statues were all over it.  
  
"Um……….I don't think this is worth a free meal……….."  
  
Washu nodded her head enthusiastically.  
  
"Sure it is! Believe me it is!!! A nice…..warm…..yummy..meal….with so many wonderful dishes……."  
  
As Washu listed each dish after dish, Ranma's mouth began to work as saliva was generated and seem to come out of his mouth and down to his chin. His stomach growled once more….actually more like roared like a lion.  
  
Hmmmm…….hook….line…..sinker! I just hope Sasami can prepare all those dishes that I listed….I hope…….I so hope…….  
  
"Alright! I'll do it!!! Now what do I do!!"  
  
"Well you see that temple right there! You got to go there and go up to that giant ball of glass. That giant ball of glass will take you back home and to a delicious meal with………….."  
  
Before she could finish the sentence, Ranma raced off to the temple, with both of his legs pumping furiously since he heard the two lovely words called home and meal.  
  
"Heh…..and there he goes…..of course…..its not that easy…heh. After all, there are obstacles that he must pass…….like that rotating laser cannon……."  
  
Ranma was cruising at the speed of 50 mph as he encountered the first trap.  
  
In the right of him, a couple of doors opened from the ground and out popped a large cannon with some blinking lights on it. Messes of wires connected to it and a whirling sound was heard from it. It swiveled to track Ranma's heat signature and locked on to him.  
  
Beep……target locked……engage…..  
  
A hail of lasers burst forth as the laser cannon barked and launched dozens of pure red energy that can melt metals in matter of seconds.  
  
As the lasers rushed toward him, his instincts screamed at him to go to evasive maneuvers and in such his brain responded by tilting him slightly forward while his legs were bent a bit more slightly in preparation for dodging.  
  
Once the lasers were a foot away from him, he responded instantly.  
  
He immediately leaped into the air to launch a forward flip, followed by an one hand handstand as his right hand hit the floor and then he used it as a leverage to pump himself up to launch himself into the air again and perform his spectacular aerial twists. Once he was in the air, he flipped himself once more and then brought up his legs to point in the air while his head pointing to the ground to do a 1080-degree spin and then leaned his legs forward to avoid the laser that tried to burn off his legs. Once that was done he let gravity kick his legs downwards so he spun forward again for another spin and then he let himself freefall back to the ground while his arms stretched back and he focused his eyes at the laser cannon which was tracking him again and was about to fire another hail of lasers which was missing him during the whole gymnastic episode.  
  
He cocked his right arm back and opened his hand wide to summon his ki toward that hand. Once he touched it, once more, he let himself go to be washed by that warm sensation and let it race into his right hand and glow into a small ball.  
  
He smirked easily as he freefall and then he shot his right arm out and let the ki loose.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!!!!"  
  
The ki-blast screamed as the golden ball of energy raced at the laser cannon. The laser cannon immediately assessed the danger level of the ki- blast and it raised its shield.  
  
Beep……activating ray shielding…….beep…..  
  
A wall of purple energy appeared and the ki-blast smashed into it as he watched it exploded at the wall.  
  
Hmm……don't know if it broke it…..but I don't want to waste my time…I don't have much ki left in me……so I better make a run for it…..  
  
Ranma landed on the ground with both his feet touching the floor without making the slightest sound except the sudden ripple of wind that was generated from the fall. Once he landed, he used his left leg to shoot himself off toward the temple as he once more raced over there, while bleeding some his ki into his legs to run faster.  
  
As the explosion faded, there was a purple glow as the shield held.  
  
Target is leaving…….target is leaving……beep………using mobile movement………beep……..  
  
With a whirl of motors, the wires disconnected from the cannon and it slowly lifted up as fours wheels appeared from the sides of the cannon. While the wheel appeared, legs were produced as it attached to the wheels and then to the cannon to lift it up about 3 feet.  
  
Beep……following target…..beep……  
  
With another whirl of motors……the mobile laser cannon was off!  
  
"Heh……I forgot…..I programmed it to have some mobility……….heh…."  
  
Washy giggled slightly as she watched the performance of Ranma and the laser cannon that was following him.  
  
  
  
Back at the laboratory of Washu, cheers were heard all around as the Tenchi gang were yelling and screaming happily since Ranma was alive.  
  
"He is alive!!! He is alive!!!!"  
  
Tenchi wrapped his arms around Ayeka and they both hugged each other gratefully while jumping up and down in glee, but of course reason hit Tenchi and he immediately blushed as he was hugging a princess.  
  
Ayeka also blushed when he saw Tenchi blush. She was a trained Jurian princess…she isn't purpose to blush like this…..she……ah what the hell….she is happy and she doesn't care about the protocols right now.  
  
Ayeka hugged Tenchi tighter as she smiled happily and had a red hue on her face.  
  
Ryoko smirked and teleported right next to Ayeka to push her away from Tenchi.  
  
"Hey Tenchi! Ranma is alive!!! He is alive! So come on! Come and snuggle with me!"  
  
Ryoko grabbed Tenchi and gave him a big hug while running her hands over her back to feel her lovely Tenchi up.  
  
Tenchi's eyes wide opened as he realized what she was doing, but he couldn't really squirm away since he was rather stuck and his hands were somewhat around her and accidently poking the sides of her waist…..right…on accident they were there…..  
  
"I see Tenchi you want me that bad huh? Well don't worry, how about you and me go to your bedroom alone and I'll show you how to really celebrate life!" Ryoko whispered this to Tenchi's ear while smirking.  
  
Tenchi's eyes widened once more as he blushed again.  
  
"RYOKO!!!!!!!! You will unhand yourself from Lord Tenchi!!! He will not go with you in his room!! I forbid it! It is unheard of! A Jurian noble…..especially heir to the Jurian throne should go with a much better person…..a person of higher rank….like me.."  
  
Princess Ayeka struck an innocent pose as she clasped her hands together to look like person of pure innocence.  
  
"What? With a snot-nose brat like you! All he is going to learn is how to sit and eat look a damn punk from you while I can teach him how to be a real man. Heh…..much more than a prince…..all teach him all the finer points of what a man is made of….."  
  
"I FORBID IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ayeka's cylindrical guardians leapt into the air once more as they surround the whole lab.  
  
"Please…….Princess Ayeka…not here! You are going to destroy all my work!!!"  
  
Ayeka ignored Washu as she glared menacingly at Ryoko who pushed Tenchi behind her.  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi….I'll protect you, I'll protect you from this brat who wants to stop our love that will last forever!"  
  
"LOVE!! WHAT LOVE IS THIS?! ALL I SEE IS SOME HUSSY TRYING TO STEAL MY LORD TENCHI!!!!!!"  
  
"Its written in the stars, our fate is sealed together!"  
  
Ryoko clasped her heart and struck her own pose that was quite dramatic.  
  
Tenchi sweatdropped as he watched as Ayeka fumed and the room started lighting up as the electrical currents generated by Ayeka's Jurian powers were passing around the cylinders.  
  
This is crazy…….and I know I'm going to die when this is over……oh yeah…..I'm going to suffer…..  
  
As Tenchi watched Ryoko and Princess Ayeka about to commit another one of their senseless battles, Katsuhito and Washu watched the screen with a keen eye. They were both studying him as they watched him leap around and dodge those lasers while running at a rate that matched a cheetah at their top speed, but even they can only achieve that speed for only a minute before getting tired and stopping. Ranma has been running over an hour at that speed and was coming fast to the temple while a mobile laser cannon was tracking him and trying to keep up while firing at him at a constant rate.  
  
Hmm…his speed must be powered by ki…but must be a tremendous output to generate that……he must have a large reserve of ki. Even after that incident when he was going to kill himself……he still has plenty of ki left to fire a ki blast then run away…most interesting…….  
  
Well….hmm….much of his stats are normal…..yet what is this fuzzy stuff that surrounds him…its strange…..almost magical like yet….what the heck is it? Hmm….that needs looking into but overall….we got one heck of a superhuman here……its just amazing to see that Ranma can do all this……and..  
  
Before she could finish her thought, a loud explosion was heard as electrical currents were flooding everywhere and red energy beams were razing everything.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Stop this!!! My beautiful work…….argh!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
While Washu was having a fit, she didn't realize that Princess Ayeka's electrical current blast nailed a machine that controlled the level of training that Ranma was being put through. It was at a low rate, but the electrical current nailed it and short-circuited it to knock it up to the highest level available.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at kitchen, Sasami's eyes went wide open as she felt something warm and fuzzy brush on her cheek. She turned and saw Ryo-Ohki meowing at her and wondering what is wrong.  
  
"I'm okay Ryo-Ohki….I'm just a little dazed that is all!"  
  
Sasami pushed herself off the floor and grabbed a chair to steady herself while Ryo-Ohki was still making noises.  
  
"Really! I am okay!"  
  
She smiled as she used her left hand to pat Ryo-Ohki's head to calm her down. Once that was done, Sasami rubbed her hands together to think of what to do. At that moment, Ryo-Ohki leapt onto her head and sat there, since it was her favorite resting place.  
  
"Teehee…..I better finish the meal! After all Ranma must me be hungry when he comes back! I better get ready for that!"  
  
As she gone back to her cooking, you could see her radiant smile grow wider as she saw images of Ranma and her talking, but it was a bit fuzzy since she wasn't quite sure what happened, but all she knew was that Ranma was hurt, but now all better and that really brighten her day. Especially the part when he grinned at her, it made her feel….well….special. It was hard to describe, but she felt funny inside, but it was a good funny feeling and she hoped that she could get more of these. After the entire first few feelings like these was when she met Tenchi and basically spent part of her life with him. Now she was getting even more of these feelings, but from another person, a good kind-hearted person……yet so strange and mysterious…but that just makes it so much more fun!  
  
Sasami giggled once more as she diced the carrots and hummed to herself while Ryo-Ohki moewed and looked around the kitchen since it was back to a normal happy cooking place.  
  
  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!! WHAT KIND OF TEST IS THIS?!!!!"  
  
Ranma was about 10 miles away from his destination and as he turned back, he saw about three dozen mobile cannons following him and firing a wall of lasers that seem almost impossible to dodge. He had to constantly bring up his new ki shield he thought up back when he face that psycho witch. Along with those mobile cannons were these weird looking flapping metallic birds that had no beaks. They made no sounds except more whirling motors as laser cannons and missile rackets appeared from their wings.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!! MUST RUN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma high-tailed it while hoping that his ki would last enough to the temple since he had to get there….yep…..he just had to….or else he would be fried…..which was not on one of his to do list.  
  
His eyes twitched slightly as he heard the sound of rockets blasting off the wings of the metallic birds as they zoomed in on him. He immediately dived forward and used his hands to touch the ground and made a handstand once more to lift himself forward and continuously producing handstands to avoid everything that was coming to him.  
  
Explosions erupted; dusts and plants flew everywhere while the ground shook as missile barrages continue. Blacken dirt appeared everywhere as lasers missed their target and nailed the grasses to burn them up and changed the soil. There were so many crater that you can easily see where it leads.  
  
"Yeesh…….when I find you Washu……WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A TALK ABOUT THIS TEST!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I HOPE I GET QUADTRUPLE PORTIONS OF THIS MEAL THAT YOU ARE GIVING ME!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
If Washu heard this, she would be praying for forgiveness from Kami- sama and high tailing to the next galaxy since Ranma was starting to get pissed at that is not good.  
  
"DAMN IT!!! ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!!!"  
  
Ranma leapt onto the air and landed on his feet as he slid forward a little. He turned around and clenched his fist.  
  
Damnation…….I'm sick of running…I'm sick of this pain and exertion…..I'm sick of this crap…I'm tired…..I'm hungry….and I got a damn army of weird metallic animals and vehicles shooting at me with enough firepower to take over Japan…….Well that is it…..I had enough……..I'm already living through hell……I lived though hell for many years…….now I have this……….WELL THIS ENDS NOW!  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With a piercing scream, he let the ki flood out of his body and give his a bluish battle aura. It flickered around him as it washed around him, but he concentrated to collect as much as possible.  
  
He then let it trickle into his body and flood his ki storage to the max. Once that was done, he let loose his full fury as he cocked his right hand back and prepared to deliver his own righteous punishment.  
  
"Horizontal Revised! Hirya Shouta Ha!!!!!"  
  
From there, a howl of wind erupted from his fist and the massive hurricane leaped at the enemy that was a couple dozen meters from him.  
  
Target…..target attacked……activate shielding…….  
  
Purple shields activated as the hurricane attack smashed into it and was still expanding while howling in fury. While that wind was whipping around, plants and flowers that were in its path were ripped off the soil and were rolling around the center of the hurricane, but still the shields were holding.  
  
"ALRIGHT! YOU WANT SOME MORE!! WELL TAKE SOME OF THIS YOU ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
He brought both of his hands together and concentrated to expand his ki outwards from both his hands and the ki appeared and it quickly formed into a ball while he crouched down to bring his right leg back and then he brought his arms back to his right waist. Once that was done, he funnels a bit more ki into the ball so it expanded about the size of a beach ball. Then he lets loose.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA ASSHOLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The beach ball size ki-blast roared and raced toward the hurricane while glowing like a mini sun itself. It was a hotter than anything man ever created because a lot of emotions was put into it…..especially the hottest emotion of all…….anger….and boy was Ranma pissed.  
  
As the comet ki-blast hit itself into the hurricane, it slowly pushed its way deep into the hurricane while the winds were still pushing the barriers made by the cannons and the metallic birds. So far the battle was lasting a few minutes, but it was going to end real soon.  
  
As the ki-blast reached the center of the hurricane, Ranma smirked and clenched his right hand. Then he brought it up and raised his right arm to thrust it outwards, but it was pointing toward the weapons of destruction that were barely holding shielding themselves from the hurricane blast.  
  
"Heh…….prepare for the worst now………..heh…….."  
  
Ranma grinned as he opened his right hand and pushed forward.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA REVISED EXPANSION!!!!!!!!"  
  
As those words were screamed out, the beach size ki-blast in the center of the hurricane exploded and it touched the hurricane winds, which sucked up the golden ki and shot it out as if it was a gun itself. Like a cannon, it fired dozens upon dozens of smaller ki beams that were the size of baseballs, but just as deadly as a rocket.  
  
The ki blasts flew out of the hurricane and smashed into the shields, which more explosions erupted once more.  
  
Shield…..shield….not holding…….shield……..down………..beep…..  
  
The shields dropped instantly since it couldn't handle the constant barrage of the winds made by the hurricane blast and the smaller golden ki- blasts, but there were still more ki-blasts shooting out of the hurricane.  
  
"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma roared as he sweated and watched the ki-blasts break though the shielding.  
  
Then the baseball size ki-blast smashed into the metals of both the birds and the cannons, while burying it deeply inside as it burned through a mesh of wiring, microchips, and metal plates, but after it hit the center, it detonated. With a flash, minor explosions erupted from the ki- blasts, but their were so many buried in each one of those metallic monsters that it look like one single gigantic explosion that was basically melting all the robotic skeletons.  
  
As the explosions were producing small mushroom clouds, Ranma just dropped his right hand and used his shirt to wipe out the sweat off his face. That fight basically exhausted him entirely as he saw the destruction that he created. The explosions were producing winds that pushed everything back, but Ranma stood their firm, like an anchor embedded in the soil.  
  
"Heh……..and that's the end of those freaks…..damn……..I'm tired……..and still…….hungry…….bah…………"  
  
Ranma turned around and walked his way to the temple, but as he took a dozen steps, he crashed onto his knees and then collapsed forward as he face hit the soft grass in front of him.  
  
"Heh…………guess I'm more tired……..than…..than……..I……………"  
  
  
  
Pain…….pain………always pain…………lost of everyone…..lost of identity….. loss of who I am….death……..people die……yet….yet…..life…..life is the answer……..It was the key to existence…………life………friendship…….friends……  
  
Images of Tenchi and the gang appeared as they battled one another and then the dinnertime when he was about to eat dinner with a nice family.  
  
Friends…………good friends……..kind friends………..best friend…..  
  
Ranma lay there and looked out to see a bluish glow flow around him. He looked around and saw no one, but then as he turned his head and looked straight, he saw a movement, then a body coming forward.  
  
With that coming, he heard the evil laughter once more and he screamed again as he heard that cackling, but before he could try to rip his ears to extinguish the sounds, he felt a presence in front of him. A good, kind………warm presence.  
  
He turned his head up and saw her…..he saw her floating toward him….it was…..it was…..beautiful and she floated up to him and took him in as he she hugged him tight and protected him from the sound, the laughter…..the evil laughter.  
  
"Don't worry…..don't worry……I'll always be here for you….Ranma Saotome……….."  
  
Her puddle of hair was swirling around him, covering his body, and racing around his naked body, as if giving him an armor, something to defend himself….something to use to protect himself.  
  
She…..she was his protection……his….his comfort…..his guardian……..his friend………his…….his…………….  
  
  
  
Ranma's eyes snapped open as his upper body swung up. He was drenched in sweat that clung to his skin and soaked the bed sheets. As he panted and breathed laboriously as if he just went through a strenuous exercise, he tried to recall the images in his dream, but it wouldn't come back to him. Somewhere in his brain, he knows that the image of her still is there, he just needs to recall it once more……..just one more time so he could safe once more.  
  
He pushed himself off the bed and swung his legs to the left to get out of the bed, as he leaped out, he again tried to survey the room, but found it dark.  
  
Hmm…..I guess its night time then……..  
  
Ranma touched his clothing and found them soaked with his sweat. He grimaced slightly knowing it was giving off some major body odor that can easily melt Jurian tree.  
  
So he tiptoed his way to the door and slowly unlatched it to get out of the room, but before he did, he went back to the bed and straightened out the blanket and made the bed. Then he walked to the door and walked out of the room.  
  
As he got outside, he saw a hallway that was connected to other rooms, which he didn't know what was going on.  
  
Hmmmm…………where am I? I better investigate and see who helped me out…. Last I recall, I was in a forest…….with a bunch of those ugly robots and then I blew them apart…..  
  
He stared at the walls and saw some portraits hanging there.  
  
On the portraits, he noticed some pictures of Tenchi and the gang in different places. One was at a nice, secluded beach, another one was a forest-like place, just as beautiful as the place he was when Tsunami changed the desert.  
  
Changed the desert………Tsunami………sweet……kind……..Tsunami….  
  
Ranma shook his slightly as he cleared his mind.  
  
"I can't think of that right now! I got to find a bathroom and wash up!"  
  
He walked to the stairs and slowly walked down, and as he reached the first floor, he looked around to see if anyone was around, but no one was there. The living and dining room were bare.  
  
Hmmm……damn….where is the furo?  
  
As he looked around, he finally noticed a door down another hall way where he saw steam slowly coming out of the place.  
  
"Heh…..guess I found the bathroom!"  
  
As he walked to the bathroom, he didn't pay attention to the bucket of cold, soapy water on the ground. So by default, he slipped on the wet floor that was cleaned by the soapy water and crashed head-first into the bucket.  
  
"DAMN!! NOW IM SWEATY AND COLD!!!"  
  
A high-pitch soprano voice was heard as she cursed and muttered some incoherent phrases.  
  
The young red-head stood up and looked around to see if anyone heard her, but still no one appeared.  
  
She was about 5 foot 8 and had a body that any lady would kill for. She was quite developed in the chest areas, so any guys would basically ogle after her. Her long lush red-hair was tied also into a pig-tail braid, but it went down to her waist and the curves in her body made her look like some Greek goddess that came to life out a perfect statue.  
  
"Crap…….."  
  
She shook her head lightly as her hair swayed a little to let the water come out of her hair and while that happened, her breasts swayed also from side to side.  
  
Man…..ah wells……I just hope a hot shower is going to work……  
  
As Ranma-chan walked towards the bathroom, she pulled off her red Chinese shirt, but it got stuck around her neck, so she couldn't really see while the shirt was covering her face.  
  
Of course fate decided to step in and the bathroom door opened to reveal a middle age man with glasses who just came out with a towel around his lower body.  
  
"Ahhhhh……….that did the trick……especially from all that pain from that crazy guy who leaped at me and slashed me."  
  
As Nobuyuki rubbed the back of his head, he looked up and saw some massive globes on some lady's chest……and boy were they big…..and soft…..and…and…..I just want to feel those globes…….  
  
Nobuyuki's immediate reaction was his nose exploded like a geyser and blood quickly seeped out. He grabbed his nose while his eyes went glazed over in a matter of seconds. Then his head hit the floor, as he was in his fantasy world of dreaming about him laying on those nice, round cushions.  
  
As he laid there, basically half conscious, Ranma-chan was finally able to pull off her shirt and she looked around to see some perverted middle-age man laying on the ground, with blood pouring out at a constant rate.  
  
"Ewwwww……..nasty…….."  
  
Ranma-chan quickly walked into the shower and shut the door while locking it, hoping that pervert doesn't try bashing through the door and trying to take a peek at her.  
  
She quickly pulled down her pants and threw it onto the ground along with her shirt. Then with another glance at the door, she pulled down her boxers and threw it along with the other clothes. Then she reached the back of hair, to her pig-tail to unwind a rubber band that was holding her pig- tail. Then she climbed into the tub, hit the shower and let it spray all over her. As she stood there and let the warm water hit her, her transformation instantly took place.  
  
Her hair quickly grew shorter while his height reached up to six feet and his pig-tail was now just up to the middle of his back. Muscles appeared out of the slim body of the female, which was now becoming more masculine like. Hairs appeared around his legs, arms and chest while he stood there with the warm water still blasting at him.  
  
Now he was back to his original, masculine form and he smirked as he washed himself. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair, which immediately triggered a memory about a place far away, but with so much life. It was when that Chinese girl with that shampoo bottle that wiped memory or something like that. He shook his head and continued cleaning himself.  
  
Once he was done, he climbed out of the tub and walked to the sink to reach for a blow dryer and quickly blew out his hair. Once that was done, he quickly don his clothes and put the rubber band back onto his pigtail.  
  
He stared at himself and smiled gently as he recalled another memory about the dragon whisker and how it basically grew his hair to a ridiculous length, but that was in the past and the curse wore off after a little while of waiting.  
  
Once he was done, he opened the door and looked down to see no one there anymore, but a puddle of blood was on the ground.  
  
"Seems that guy isn't around anymore…….ah wells….."  
  
Ranma shrugged and walked out of the shower and walked towards the living room.  
  
Hmmmmmmm…….what to do now?  
  
His stomach growled once more as he remembered that he was hungry as hell, but he didn't want to barge into the kitchen and raid it like some pirate since he was at least some kind of a civilized person…..he hoped he was.  
  
But then his stomach growled once more and this time it was basically ordering him to go eat now or pay the consequences.  
  
"Alright……alright……I'll….go to the kitchen……yeesh."  
  
He walked to the kitchen and saw no one around still, but laying on the table was a large sub sandwich with ham, roast beef, tomatoes, lettuce and all that good stuff with a large bowl of carrot soup. As his mouth watered and as he approached the table, he saw a note on the table.  
  
It read For Ranma……if you see this go ahead and eat it! Its all for you! Enjoy! It had a signature by Sasami with a nice happy smiley face on it.  
  
Ranma smiled gently as he read the letter and saw the signature by Sasami.  
  
"Heh…….nice girl…….."  
  
Then without a second thought, his left hand grabbed the sub and he immediately shoved it into his mouth since he no one was around, so manners weren't quite necessary right now. His left hand dived toward the carrot soup and he drank a mouthful when he basically stuff about one-fourth on the sub in his mouth.  
  
In a matter of seconds he was done and breadcrumbs cling onto his face while his mouth was wet from the carrot soup, so he grabbed the napkin on the table and wiped his mouth while smiling happily since he fulfilled the part in filling a small part of his stomach. It was enough for the stomach to stop growling and be happy about that nice warm food.  
  
  
  
While that happened, the same bathroom door opened up and out came a small cabbit, which hopped around meowing happily.  
  
"Miyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"  
  
"Now Ryo-Ohki! You will have your carrots soon! I promise!!"  
  
Sasami came out while wearing a t-shirt and pants. Her bathroom supplies were in her hands and with that towel she used to clean herself.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh……that hot spring worked wonders……………"  
  
Ayeka stepped out of the bathroom while rubbing her hair, trying to dry it up from taking a nice long dip in that hot spring.  
  
Behind her came Ryoko and Washu as they also sighed from that nice bath while carrying their bath stuff that they used to wash themselves.  
  
"Um………you…you think Ranma-san is okay?"  
  
Ayeka's look turn into worry as she looked at Sasami.  
  
"Um……I think so……….."  
  
I hope so……………please let Ranma be okay…..  
  
"He'll be fine, don't worry! All he needed was rest from that battle he commited…..but I didn't think he could handle that kind of force……which reminds me……….whose fault was it that made Ranma tax his energy!!!!" Washu yelled out loud toward those two ingrates that nearly destroyed her lab.  
  
"We are sorry……..gomen………." Both Ryoko and Ayeka bowed with their heads down in respect as they had a really bad scolding from Katsuhito while Washu manipulated their DNA to turn into two small lab mice, which she was deciding to experiment.  
  
They both shivered when they remembered about being mice and how they were basically chased by Ryo-Ohki who suddenly arrived out of nowhere and was kind of in a fun mood, so basically played around with them by basically knocking them around a couple of times.  
  
"Okay! I'll go check on Ranma-san then!"  
  
Sasami raced to the stairs while Ryo-Ohki trailed right behind her.  
  
"Hmmmm…….and I think you two should apologize to Ranma too….after all…..its your fault for ruining my fun……..I…..I mean its your fault for ruining his traveling………….."  
  
Both nod their heads as they walked towards the stairs to go apologize.  
  
While that happened, Washu looked at the ground and scratched her head in confusion.  
  
"Blood? Now where did that come from?"  
  
  
  
While that happened, Ranma snuck outside of the house without anyone hearing him and he left a note saying thanks for everything and that he will be on his way.  
  
As he walked out, he took a deep breath and gulped the night air, which was very relaxing.  
  
Back……I'm back………hmmmm now where to go?  
  
He looked around, but then decided ah wells…..I'll just head north……see what's up there.  
  
As he started walking he noticed a long flight of stairs leading up.  
  
"Hey….The Masaki Shrine…..heh I might as well pay my respect there."  
  
So he leaped out and landed on the first flight of stairs and then he quickly rushed up while cruising at a speed that rival an Olympic track runner.  
  
He turned his head to look back and noticed that this was a long flight of stairs, but he was almost there so he didn't have to worry, but as he turned his head forward, a large amount of cold water splashed into him.  
  
"DAMN!!!"  
  
  
  
Tenchi finished sweeping the whole temple, shingled the roof, and washed the porch steps and the statues while giving them a wax job in the process. He groaned in pain from all that work.  
  
"Argh………..I forgot that grandfather was going to punish me for taking so long in dealing with Ranma……..bah……but I hope he's okay…..Washu said he was exhausted and needed rest…….."  
  
Tenchi thought about this while picking up the pail of cold, dirty water that he used to clean the porch and statues. He wasn't paying attention, so he grabbed the pail with both his hands and threw it up to let the water to come out and that was his mistake as he heard a feminine voice that was quite high-pitch yet nice to listen to, but that word she said wasn't that nice.  
  
"DAMN!!!"  
  
Tenchi snapped out of his trance as he turned to the new voice. His mouth dropped as he saw a gorgeous female standing before him. She must be new around here and damn was she fine!  
  
Her long, lush red hair went down to her back and he saw it float in the air as the wind rushed by and she pushed her bangs back while grunting about how she hated water, but she was still beautiful. She looked like she was in her early twenties and man…..this girl……I man young lady was something to look at. She had pale skin with bluish-gray eyes and her massive…..ornaments were….well a nice addition to her body. The water basically soaked her clothes and easily let her…..ornaments appear.  
  
She……..she has no…no bra………oh…..my……..  
  
He saw a lot from that red Chinese shirt and he was definitely blushing like mad as he still stared at her, gawking at her soaked clothes and her beautiful face though she had a frown on.  
  
"Damn……..not again………I just got into the shower too….and huh?"  
  
Ranma-chan looked up to see Tenchi gawking at her.  
  
"What the hell you looking at?!!!"  
  
Tenchi flushed instantly when Ranma-chan yelled at him while his breasts jiggled easily and plus the winds were blowing quite hard all of a sudden as the clothes became even more plastered to her skin and he looked downwards and saw the outlines of her skin which was definitely smooth……..and…..and……damn……….its getting hot…..  
  
"WELL?!!!"  
  
"Um….uh…..uh……your….um……soaked……uh…..sorry about that………sorry about the shirt……"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ranma-chan looked down to see her breasts basically being exposed through the red Chinese shirt.  
  
"ARGH!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!"  
  
Ranma-chan cocked her right hand back and formed into a fist and launched a haymaker at Tenchi who didn't see the punch until it connected him and launched him twenty feet in the air and he flew back for about another thirty feet and then took a perilous plunge headfirst to the stone floor and slammed into it, which basically made a large bump on his head and probably a concussion.  
  
"Oh…..my………look….look…..at the stars…….weeeeeeeee………….."  
  
While Tenchi was dazed, Ranma-chan used her left hand to cover her breasts as muttered how inconsiderate these males are…….and ugh…….that look……it reminded her….of that…..of that middle age pervert…….its just disgusting…….  
  
"Welcome to the Masaki Shrine…Pardon my grandson. He still is kind of shy among females.…Can I help you miss?"  
  
Ranma-chan turned her head up to see the old man before him. It was Katsuhito and he just stood there while the wind blew his kimono.  
  
"Um…..yeah…..you have a towel? Your grandson soaked me…..and I need to dry up now……"  
  
Ranma-chan sighed as she remembered the crap she has been taking from this grandson…..or whatever his name is…..that Tenchi pervert……ugh…….  
  
"Of course….come come…my room is close by and I got a few towels you can use."  
  
"Thanks…gramps."  
  
Katsuhito nodded his head while staring at the lady.  
  
Hmmm….she…she looks familiar……her clothes are very similar……actually exactly like Ranma's clothing…..who is she? Is she Ranma's sister and searching for him? Maybe that is it? Hmm…..this takes looking into………  
  
Ranma-chan followed Katsuhito to the side of the shrine and he opened his door and let the young lady in.  
  
Ranma-chan looked around and saw it was quite bare except for a desk, a futon, some paintings, a bokken and a sake bottle.  
  
"By the well child…..what is your name? My name is Katsuhito and I am the priest of this shrine."  
  
Ranma-chan turned towards the old man and flickered her pigtail aside, which was on her shoulder.  
  
"Heh……you know me gramps…its me….Ranma."  
  
Katsuhito's eyes widened as he stared at…..supposedly….Ranma.  
  
"Heh yeah I know gramps…..I know that I look like a girl, but its all from a curse……stupid curse. Hot water changes me back to a guy while cold water transforms me to a girl."  
  
"Interesting…..let me get a kettle then."  
  
Katsuhito went to another room and pulled off a kettle off the small little kitchen while pulling some cups and a small towel.  
  
He came back and set down the cups and the kettle. Once that was done, he poured some hot water in a cup and handed it to Ranma with the small towel.  
  
"Here you go……."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Ranma-chan poured the water over her head and the transformation was instant as her hair turned black and he grew a couple of inches. He then used the towel to dry out his hair and face.  
  
"Fascinating! What curse is this from?"  
  
"Heh….the Legendary Cursed Springs in China…very interesting place…for psychos who wish to get themselves destroyed……."  
  
"Yet you went?"  
  
"Hey! Its not my fault! Its all my pops faults…..seriously…….he was the one who brought me there. He thought it was some training grounds though he could barely read any Chinese…but he paid his price too….heh……he turns into a panda……"  
  
"Interesting……are there anymore people this?"  
  
"I guess…..I encountered some people that were cursed and perhaps there are more……I'm not quite sure how many were cursed, but it is a serious pain to be cursed…..specially when you're a girl and you are trying to keep your manhood."  
  
Katsuhito nodded his head in agreement as he watched Ranma just go into a gloomy mood about his manhood. He sipped some tea that he just recently made and just pondered about him.  
  
"Well doesn't matter…..it seems you are okay and that you are awake after that battle with Washu's droids. I am interested in what marital arts you do. It seems quite a powerful art. Is it kempo? Karate? Kung-fu?"  
  
Ranma smiled as Katsuhito questioned about his art. Though he lost a lot of things in his life, one thing he didn't lose was the art and that was his sustenance in those years of loneliness.  
  
"It encompasses all of that and more. My school is the Anything Goes Martial Arts and it basically takes the best out of every unarmed combat moves and combines them together. I also had dabs in Amazon Wu-shu, shiatsu and other styles of arts while traveling around.  
  
Katsuhito nodded his head as he narrowed his eyes and wondered about the boy.  
  
His school encompasses the whole thing? Quite surprising though I would expect it. Back when I face him, he was using aikido, but his fighting stance was composed of advance forms of kempo and kung-fu. Its clear that he is definitely a powerful and well-trained martial artist.  
  
"So tell me….are you a master at it?"  
  
Ranma nodded his head.  
  
"Actually…..Grandmaster now……due to certain circumstances……"  
  
Ranma's voice turn low as his eyes went a little misty as he recalled those images of that he loss in the past.  
  
Katsuhito instantly recognized the pain in him as he stared at his eyes and saw a swirl of emotions in it and most of it was loss and pain while he struggled to live on.  
  
"Um…….well Ranma……have you any sword training?"  
  
Ranma shook his head quickly to wipe his mind of the torment he experienced in the past.  
  
Heh…….the old guy is trying to change the topic…..thanks………..  
  
"A little….my mother was a practitioner of a sword art and I trained in a little while with a bokken under a few masters, but my school does not do any of that. The school focuses in making the body stronger while teaching unarmed combat, which I said before."  
  
Katsuhito smirked as he watched Ranma's pride go up as he explained his school.  
  
He is a proud one………very prideful……..a warrior's spirit……..you encounter very few these days……..heh…….very well…..lets see…….  
  
"So tell me how long have you been training?"  
  
"Well ever since I was around five I guess. Pops took me everywhere to train though most of his methods were pretty harsh…..and consequences were brutal, but it really toughened the body. I was totally mentally and physically toughened to deal with things…..but problem was I trained so much that I neglected to study at school. Missed school a lot and got a lousy education…..so I basically fight my way out of things usually….so yah…….that was basically my life."  
  
"I see……would you change everything around if you had a chance?"  
  
"I don't know…….the times I have been alone these few years……..I did what I do best……train….and I wander a lot too…….I visited some libraries and some colleges for some education….but it bores me…….and so I leave and do what I want to do……."  
  
Katsuhito drank some more tea as he listened to Ranma's tale of journeying around the world while training and learning bits of the world.  
  
"That's pretty much it…..and well ya……that's all I did…mostly just train."  
  
"Hmm…..seems pretty harsh for someone like you."  
  
Ranma shrugged.  
  
"Well life is tough…..it doesn't really come out all pretty and nice."  
  
The old man nodded his head and watched Ranma.  
  
"What are you going to do now then?"  
  
"I….I don't know……I guess I'll travel around….and just train some more……"  
  
Katsuhito narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Ranma with full intensity.  
  
"You know……if you want…you may stay here as long as you like…..from your story…it seems like you haven't had a home for awhile…..and well you can consider this place somewhat like one."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened as he stared at the old man and heard what he said.  
  
"You….you mean it?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Yes…..but…if you wish to stay….you may have to be my apprentice and work at the shrine…….and of course…….a few sparring sessions for the meals……."  
  
Ranma smirked as he saw the old man grin at him.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Heh….my grandson may need some training to. He is a talented swordsman, but though he has the talent, he lacks the experience. I'm hoping you can train him to improve a little and perhaps you may pick up something."  
  
Ranma smirked again as Katsuhito just smiled and clutched onto his cup.  
  
"Alright….but I won't be easy on your grandson………."  
  
If Tenchi was able to hear this, he would be moaning and groaning while cursing at Kami-sama for not giving him any luck.  
  
"Of course….I expect that you will not give be easy on him. He is strong enough and has a spirit to fight on."  
  
Ranma's eyes glinted in determination as he recognized that spirit since after all he as the same. His life now is bent on being stronger than ever while facing challenges that he ran from. In the end, he will face it and end it.  
  
"Heh……..very well then……I accept and thank you again for your hospitality."  
  
While he said that, he broke into a grin.  
  
Katsuhito shook his head gently while staring at the man.  
  
"No..no. There is no thanks needed, you are doing a job and I'm paying you. So no thanks are needed."  
  
Heh……….Ranma doesn't seem like someone that asks for help…..I can still see the hesitation in his eyes, but these recent years must have changed him much to respect others and accept their help.  
  
Ranma stood up and that moment and bowed deeply in respect to Katsuhito.  
  
"Very well…then….but I thank you for offering this job."  
  
He then opened the door and stepped outside.  
  
Katsuhito walked to the door and looked at him.  
  
"There is an extra bed here, so you may sleep at the shrine. Starting tomorrow you will work in cleaning duties while training Tenchi…..and of course the morning and afternoon spar."  
  
Which I definitely look forward too……heh…..I finally found a worthy opponent to face……heh  
  
Both of them thought the same thing as Ryoko appeared in the air.  
  
"Yeesh…..there you are! You disappeared on us! Sasami was so worried when you left! She thought you wanted to leave us or something like that……now come on! It is dinner time…………."  
  
And of course………Sasami was not going to bring the food out unless Ranma comes to eat………  
  
"Gomen…….I guess I left without really saying goodbye….but don't worry…I'll be working here now….so yeah…no worries….."  
  
Ryoko smiled as she heard that, their was a twinkle in her eye…….actually more like lust in her eyes as she heard that Ranma was staying. Suddenly her mouth started working and saliva was being built up. Was it the food that Sasami prepared or that Ranma was staying here so she can sink her teeth in him. She really had no clue, but one or the other…….nevermind…..she would like both!  
  
"GOOD! Then come on! It is time to eat!"  
  
Katsuhito nodded as he walked with Ranma and Ryoko and they descended the steps of the temple.  
  
As they reached the bottom, Ranma stared at the lake where a tree was growing in the middle.  
  
"Its beautiful lake………and the tree…..the tree………"  
  
It seems so familiar………..so…….beautiful……like…..like that girl……….  
  
Katsuhito smiled.  
  
"Yes, that is our family tree, something that has been with us for a long while and in such that it somewhat gives good luck to those of the good- hearted. Also at this time, since its summer, the lake is pretty warm, so its fun to take a dip at night time."  
  
Ranma smirked.  
  
"Luck? Man…..I definitely need plenty of it………."  
  
Well it seems he wasn't getting any as a something moved in the lake.  
  
"Something is moving!!"  
  
All three look down at the lake as swirls formed at the edge of the lake and a body rose from the waters. The water trickled off the guy's face and down to his clothes. Then he stepped out of the lake and shook himself to let the water fly away from him.  
  
Then he just concentrated himself and let his ki loose as the water on his clothes and body seem to warm up and turn dry in a matter of seconds. He clutched his umbrella tightly as he looked at to make sure no damage happened to it. Then he checked his strap to his backpack to make sure it looked secure.  
  
Ranma stared and just watched with surprise as he saw a familiar yellow bandana on the guy's hair. The guy was much bigger than him, his massive was a bit bulkier as his muscles seem a tad rounder, but firm and tight all over his body.  
  
"Damn it! It can't be!"  
  
The new guy with the bandana made sure everything was okay on him, before he looked up and stared at the guy with the red Chinese shirt and black kung-fu pants.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!" The guy with the bandana yelled while pointing at him with full of anger and rage poured forth in him.  
  
"RYOGA!!!! YOUR ALIVE!!! MY GOD!!! YOUR ALIVE!!!"  
  
Ranma exclaimed happily as he stared at him.  
  
Katsuhito's eyebrows perked up as he watched the new guy.  
  
Interesting………he walked the whole lake…..and dried his clothes with his ki…..he must be also a powerful martial artist…….hmmmm and Ranma knows him……must be someone from the past.  
  
If you turn to Ryoko, she was on the floor with a massive nosebleed from after seeing Ryoga with his clothes wet and all those nicely packed muscles hanging out from the soaked clothing. All she can think about was some fantasy with Tenchi, Ranma, and Ryoga wearing dog collars and being her slave basically.  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME!!!!!!!! YOU!!! YOU BASTARD!!! YOU LET HER DIE!!! SO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryoga screamed insanely as his ki aura erupted and the green, depressive ki flew into the air in a column of green light and just hang there. Both of his arms spread out as the ki erupted even more powerfully and expanded even more outwards as it became a radius of eight meet around his body and shot to the air. It was a very scary sight; especially the part when the ki was basically strengthening Ryoga's body and his muscles seem to expand a little and he grew a little taller.  
  
Ranma shielded his eyes as he recognized the danger that was about to erupt.  
  
"OH SHIT…………….."  
  
  
  
-End for now…….Please place Reviews for further progress- 


	3. Oh My..........Cat's Food?

Just the Beginning  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Oh My………..Cat's Food?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoga stood there with a menacing stance. His arms weren't even brought up, but his ki blazed like it was alive as it roared around him and fluctuated back and forth. The ki touched the winds and generated a harsh gale that blew his body, but the ki didn't snuff out. Instead it roared even stronger in intensity as his ki was being expanded.  
  
Ranma stared at Ryoga in amazement, but he was also smiling because he found someone, though a rival, it was someone he thought he would never see again.  
  
"Ryoga!! Good to see ya man!"  
  
Ranma walked slowly up to him while his arms were stretched out to give him a warm embrace, though part of his mind was yelling at him to stop and get into a fighting stance because he is going to kill you.  
  
"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT RANMA SAOTOME!!! BECAUSE OF YOU, I NEVER HAD A CHANCE WITH HER!"  
  
Ryoga raised his right arm to point at him, while the ki was starting to absorb to his finger that was brought out of the fist and was point at Ranma.  
  
"………..Ryoga…..What could I do?! I didn't even see it coming!" Ranma explained while pain was evident in his voice as he recalled that fateful day when his day was turned all upside down and ending his innocence.  
  
"WELL FOR YOU, THIS IS THE LAST THING YOU WILL SEE! SO DIE!!!!"  
  
With a mental concentration, the depressive ki swirled out of his finger and energized to become a small circle, but grew quite large until it was the size of a pothole. Once that was done, he cocked his arm back and then shot it forward while screaming at Ranma.  
  
"SHI SHI HAKODAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A giant depressive ki-blast flew out of the finger and rushed at Ranma with an ear-piercing shriek. This ki-blast was a small part of the turmoil that Ryoga suffered from the lost of someone close and trying to avenge someone he loved.  
  
Ranma saw the ki-blast and raised both of his arms like a X-shape and braced himself for impact. He shunted some ki to wrap around his arms and protect him from the blast as it impacted his arms and exploded, which easily engulfed him with the awesome depression blast.  
  
"Ranma!!!"  
  
Ryoko screamed as she was about to leap into battle and fire an energy blast at Ryoga, but a hand grabbed her shoulder, which prevented her from going.  
  
Katsuhito shook his head.  
  
"No….this is a battle between them two……you can't interfere."  
  
His grip tightened on Ryoko's shoulder as if to hold onto her and force her to stop. Once he felt the struggle slacken to just a mere shaking of the shoulders, he let go and eyed the battle once more.  
  
As the explosion cleared, Ranma was standing there with is arms still outstretched in an X, but unscathed by the ki-blast.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!!! You could have killed me!!!"  
  
Ryoko facefaulted when she heard Ranma say that. How can this beautiful and perfect hunk be so dense at a time like this?!!  
  
"Ranma!!! He is trying to kill you!!!!  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga and saw his merciless eyes while his fingers were glowing again from the absorption of ki. The absorption was so strong that Ranma can easily pick it up with his senses and see that Ryoga is really in a bad mood.  
  
"Ryoga……we can talk about this….come on……I'm sure you haven't had a good meal…..lets talk okay?"  
  
Ryoga stared at him, while his mouth curled into a sneer and his fangs bear out to look far more menacing.  
  
"Oh…..I'll do more than kill you……I'm gonna make you scream and beg once I get you on your knees."  
  
Ryoga slammed his hand into the floor and launched his technique once more, but with a much different twist.  
  
"SHI SHI HAKODAN REVISED RISING PILLAR!!!!!"  
  
The ki shunted to the ground and with a mental push by Ryoga, it went shot forward at a speed of a bullet and appeared right under where Ranma was standing. From there, a small radius about 6 feet wide appeared under him, but was glowing with a sickening green, which was Ryoga's ki.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Ranma was puzzled as he stared at the floor.  
  
"IGNITE!!!!"  
  
With that voice, the dark green circle under Ranma brightened and shot upwards as a pillar of ki launched itself from the ground to the sky, engulfing Ranma completely with the power to burn titanium.  
  
"RANMA!!!!!!!" Ryoko screamed once more as she witness the destruction that enveloped Ranma.  
  
  
  
While that happened, Tenchi was walking down the stairs while clutching his face, which sported a very large bruise while recalling that fatal punch made by that well….um developed female.  
  
"Man, that girl….I mean woman….hits really hard….I didn't really look at those..um…..uh….assets…..yeah….."  
  
As Tenchi got closer to the lake, he felt a massive spike of energy in the area. His head arched up immediately as he looked up and saw the massive pillar of green ki, which was quite spectacular.  
  
"Wha….WHAT THE HECK?!! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!!"  
  
Tenchi raced down the stairs, ignoring the pain in his face as he rushed downwards to see where that eruption of power came from.  
  
  
  
Though the pillar of green ki was still erupting upwards, Ryoga wasn't done yet.  
  
"ITS NOT OVER FOR YOU RANMA!!! YOU GOING TO SUFFER FOR THE PAINS I WENT THROUGH AND FOR THOSE YOU LEFT TO DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
When Ryoga shouted like that, a bright light appeared in the middle of the pillar of green ki and it grew larger and larger until finally, it exploded and that bright light basically canceled out the green ki eruption.  
  
Smoke poured out where the pillar once was and dust flew around from the explosion. It was quite hard to see if anyone was in there, but Ryoga knew that someone was in there. Ranma doesn't die that easily, no, he has to suffer from what he did, and he is definitely going to suffer.  
  
Ryoga narrowed his eyes as he felt a small amount of ki used on the dust and smoke and in a brief second, the smoke and dust parted in half as a lone figure stood there, arms to the sides of his waist as his fists were clenched tightly.  
  
"I……I didn't leave them……….I didn't leave them……….they….they were……gone….gone before I….I could do anything."  
  
Ranma bit his lips slightly as he was recalling the destruction of a place he once called home and where he lived a large part of his life, where though chaos existed, at least he had people there to care for, to live for……….  
  
"NO YOU ARE A BASTARD! YOU LET THEM DIE!!!!"  
  
Ryoga rushed forward as he launched a straight-forward punch right into his face while his knees were bent slightly, as if in preparation to anything alarming.  
  
Ranma batted that punch aside as his left hand raced out to grab Ryoga in the neck. He narrowed his eyes as his grip on Ryoga's neck tightened a bit more.  
  
Ryoga's eyes widened as he felt pressure on his neck. The speed of Ranma knocking his fist aside and grabbing his neck was impressive, but that doesn't mean he wasn't training while he was searching for the bastard.  
  
"Is that all you got………Ranma?!! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!!!"  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and whispered slightly.  
  
"No……….no………."  
  
"What?! I can't hear you, you damn coward, leaving the place without fighting back!!"  
  
Ryoga screamed at Ranma, goading Ranma to do something so he might do something.  
  
"No……..no……" Ranma shook his head slightly as he recalled the incident once more. He recalled the destruction and the fires. The rage and sadness that enveloped him, his cocoon world of solitude as he lost everyone………..but….but he had hope….he..he.. he has a friend!  
  
"Come on you bastard! I'm going to kill you for leaving her like that. You hear me. I AM GOING TO KILL……….URK……..  
  
Ryoga's breathe was forced out as he felt a massive blow slam into his stomach. Then before he can focus and control himself, he felt a foot smash into his face and launch him into the air as he flew back from the kick.  
  
Ranma had backflipped to kick Ryoga and he watched Ryoga slammed into the ground. While that happened, Ranma crouched low and got into a normal fighting stance, with both of his arms stretched out, like in a boxing pose, but more open, leaving a lot of room to work with.  
  
Ryoga slowly got up and smirked a little as he wiped a little blood off his mouth. Once that was done, he brought out his left hand and brought back his right hand to his waist. Then he smirked once more as he watched Ranma get into a fighting stance.  
  
"Heh…..that was like a baby kicking me……that wasn't anything Ranma….come on….I'll show you power……"  
  
Ryoga snarled as he immediately pushed himself forward at Ranma.  
  
In counter response, Ranma launched forward too and the two rivals began their battle of will and strength.  
  
Ranma crouched low and launched a fast foot sweep; followed by spinning his body, which he used that momentum to stick out his other leg to launch another sweeping move.  
  
Ryoga stepped back to avoid both blows and launched a forward kick straight into Ranma'a head. Ranma saw this and leaned backward to let both his hands touch the ground and with that leverage, he lifted his whole body up into a handstand while using his left leg to stretch out to kick Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga saw the handstand and the kick coming, so he slowed down his forward kick to spin around and avoid the blow while launching a wicked roundhouse that connected into Ranma's waist, which easily knocked Ranma to the left side.  
  
Ranma felt a slight pain in his right side and shunted some ki to ease the pain slightly as he rolled to the side to lessen the blow of the kick.  
  
Once he was out of the reach of Ryoga, he leapt straight into the air to launch a fake jump kick, which Ryoga moved to the side to try to avoid the kick, but once he done so, Ranma reacted. Ranma sailed past Ryoga, but he launched his right fist forward.  
  
Ryoga's instinct snapped into action and he used his left hand to slap it aside as if it wasn't even a decent punch.  
  
Ranma landed to the left of Ryoga. He immediately bent his knees once more, as he was prepared to launch another attack, but no one can see him slightly grin. His slight grin was of the remembrance of the past fights they had, though not as serious as this and definitely not to the death.  
  
"Heh…..come on Ranma…….show me what you learned………..before you left the others to die…………," Ryoga bear his fangs as he snarled at Ranma.  
  
"Shut up P-chan……..I couldn't do anything……and why blame me for all this?! What did you do at a time like that huh?! What did you do?!"  
  
"SHUT UP RANMA!!! AND STOP CALLING ME P-CHAN!!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT……….DIE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryoga leapt into the air, which Ranma did also.  
  
Ryoga launched another punch straight at Ranma, which Ranma tilted his head to the right for a few inches to let the punch go by.  
  
Ranma smirked when he was in the air, after all, the Anything Goes Martial Arts, specializes in aerial combat, and boy was Ryoga going to get a piece of it.  
  
Ranma immediately faked his first right jab to pull it back and let the left first head straight into Ryoga's face. Ranma spun himself slightly to produce a little more power into his left fist, but was immediately blocked as Ryoga brought up his right arm and it took the blow, but Ranma was not finished.  
  
Since Ranma was still spinning, he let his right foot stick out and of course the traditional roundhouse kick came in, which now slammed into Ryoga's waist, but Ranma was still not done.  
  
Since Ryoga took that blow, he spun a little for the force of the roundhouse made him spin a little. While he spun though, Ranma twisted his body slightly to level with Ryoga face to face. When that happened, he let brought both of his hands back and mentally shunted ki into his fist. He felt the ki surge into his fist and then with a voice of hope, he fought back with life this time.  
  
"KASHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma launched a flurry of ki-enhanced punches, as they grew stronger in intensity and speed as he pushed himself to the max to take down his rival that was bent on destroying him. Ryoga took the blows, everyone one them, since he couldn't do anything else.  
  
Once that was done, both of them landed on the ground….well actually one landed feet first while the other crashed into the dirt as if he was performing a belly flop on land.  
  
Ryoga grunted as he hit the floor, but he didn't feel that much pain. He was trained to endure all that brute force since he undergone Amazon Wu- shu techniques, which basically had him being pummeled by a giant boulder to toughen his body. This was nothing compare to that massive boulder that basically smacked him over and over again.  
  
"Come on……that didn't feel like anything…………heh……boy you must have been slacking off……but no matter……I'm still going to kill ya….so you don't need to worry about training….." Ryoga snickered once more as he got up again.  
  
"Oh really?" Ranma cocked his head to his side as he gave his all- knowing smirk like he knew what was going to happen next.  
  
Once those words escaped from Ranma's mouth, Ryoga felt his body muscles suddenly constrict themselves and just stop right there, while parts of his body went into lock and he fell back into the dirt as he was somewhat in a paralyzed mode.  
  
"DAMN YOU RANMA!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!!!"  
  
Ranma shrugged and walked up to Ryoga to crouch right next to him and just look at him straight into the eye.  
  
"Not much, just hit some of your pressure points when I used my Amaguriken technique. I didn't just hit you cause I just want to hit some parts in your body, I was also trying to nail pressure points and areas to lock you up and make you wallow in your misery……heh…….P-chan……" Ranma smirked.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!!!!"  
  
Ranma's eyes suddenly narrowed and his fist clenched once more as he heard Ryoga blame him for the problem.  
  
"I didn't do anything nor could I do anything! It happens so fast that I couldn't react at all!!!!!" Ranma's eyes felt wet as he screamed at Ryoga who was pointing the fault towards him.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO P-CHAN!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAVE THEM?!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma screamed back at Ryoga who was still die hard in his decision just to blame everything at him.  
  
"I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryoga's ki erupted once more as his depressive sickly green aura surrounded him as he recalled the memory of where he lost a large part of his life and heart. Everything was wiped out in a matter of seconds and in those seconds; he lost himself to that sudden destruction that tore everything away from him.  
  
Ryoga's eyes were wet with tears as they trickled down his cheeks and fell to the ground while Ryoga blinked. Suddenly he tasted some of his tears as some of them also touched his mouth and he tasted the bitter saltiness of it.  
  
"I………I couldn't do anything………I…..I was what you said….I was…….I.. was P-chan….. Akane found me in the back of the dojo…..she picked me up and brought me to the porch where everyone was…………and then that bright light appeared and bodies burned…..I heard there scream and then I saw you panic and leap around, but because of the flames, I couldn't find you nor could I find anyone else………….then the next minute, I wasn't in Nermia anymore. I ran around trying to look for help, but I end up in another town………….."  
  
At that time Ranma pushed some more pressure points to knock off the moves that made Ryoga lock up. Then he wrapped his arms around his rival and hugged him tight, which Ryoga in turn cried and hugged him too. They both clutched onto each other like old friends and they both cried their long forgotten tears that they vowed to not do, but it was right for them to. For they lost everything and all they had was each other, though rivals throughout life, it was still a connection, a connection to the past, which they pushed aside to forget.  
  
"WHY?!! Why can't it be your fault Ranma!!!!" Ryoga pounded Ranma and slammed his hand onto Ranma's shoulders why he cried even more and tasted more of those tears of pain.  
  
Ranma grunted and took the pain, but he clutched his rival as they both wept for their innocence.  
  
  
  
Katsuhito, Ryoko and Tenchi stared at them two as they could feel the sadness and loss from those two. They kept their mouth shut and just watched those two unchain their hearts and let it loose.  
  
Both fallen warriors……..warriors of heart that lost something so dear…they may be rivals, but united by a purpose to fulfill……truly a monumental event, but also one of the most heart wrenching moments too. From that crisis in the past, it was that thing that they separated, but also united them even stronger for whatever purpose they need to fill.  
  
Tenchi stared at the ground while his grandfather stared at them. Such a sad sight, yet something to happy about in a way, Ranma found someone from his past.  
  
Ryoko used one of her sleeves to wipe the wetness on her eyes. It was one of the most intense moment she ever seen in her life. Something lost and gained at the same time. I hope whatever they are striving to fulfill, I hope they accomplish it and live off their life peacefully without constantly being haunted by their past.  
  
  
  
Finally after a few more minutes, the tears slowly stopped as Ranma and Ryoga couldn't really cry anymore, not because they don't want too, but they just can't right now. Its still not really time for mourning, no…..they have a mission to finish, the final act to end everything.  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma and nodded at him.  
  
"So….I guess you gotten a bit stronger?"  
  
Ranma smirked and nodded slightly as he sniffled a little.  
  
"Yeah, so did you, that kick almost cracked one of my ribs……"  
  
"Heh…….it was meant to……."  
  
Both suddenly smirked at each other, though sure they were rivals, but that didn't mean they can't really have a conversation once in awhile…  
  
"But do you know who did it?"  
  
Ranma shook his head sadly while Ryoga lowered his head in loss.  
  
"No….I tried to investigate what happened, I even tried going back home, but it was sealed off by the police. They are investigating it and they don't want any help by anyone else."  
  
"Damn you Ranma, I always knew you run from everything……like from our fight.….heh you even run away from the authority when they tell you too…."  
  
Ranma snorted in defiance to what Ryoga said.  
  
"Oh yeah P-chan?! At least I am able to get back there at good timing, you would probably go around the world twice and then probably end up in America or something……."  
  
"Shut the hell up Ranma!! Its all your fault for not being a man and finding out what happened!!"  
  
"Who you calling unmanly, better staying human than being a stupid pig, P-chan!"  
  
And of course, rivals also have to have their customary insults and arguments as the two most powerful martial artists go into their lovely banter.  
  
  
  
While they went at it with their insults, the audiences just stared in amazement. At one moment, they were killing each other, in action to rip one another apart, and then they were hugging and crying. Now they were back to bickering and it looks like they were probably going back to slugging the crap out of each other.  
  
"How…..how is this possible?!!! No on is this bad?!" Tenchi stared at them two.  
  
Ryoko just smirked and smiled. She was happy that they were fighting again, but it wasn't one of those killing fights that meant to end someone's life because of depression and anger, no just a fight because it was rivalry. Of course, seeing those nice tight muscles moving around helped a lot too…..  
  
Heh…..it seems those two are big rivals……hmmm I guess the only way they can talk to each other is by bantering and insulting one another…. Its as if they are bringing the past back to life, but a past which was considered the greatness of their life. As if their innocence was still in them…….. I just hope they stay this way.  
  
Katshuito shook his head gently and coughed lightly.  
  
"Ryoga?…That's your name right? Welcome to Masaki Shrine…."  
  
Ryoga turned his head to the three and saw some old man in priest robes, which had a lot of wrinkles, but he looked like a warrior. He saw that the old man stood straight and proud as if he had something to be proud of, but the way he stood was a bit graceful…..graceful like a fighter. Ryoga narrowed his eyes to study him, but couldn't pick out anything, so his eyes shifted to the others. He saw another individual who looked like the old man, but had a pigtail, shorter than Ranma though. This young man radiated a lot of power, though not similar to ki, its very different yet equal or perhaps more powerful than it. Then of course he shifted his eyes to the next person, a young female who had very generous assets, which triggered his cheeks to redden. Once he saw the assets sway a little, his cheeks turned to a darker red, but what was scary that made him shiver was the grin and that glint in her eye. It was as if she was going to eat him up right here and it didn't feel good. He recalled that same feeling with that psycho girl who adored animals and basically named them…………….bah that was damn scary…..and this girl radiated that possessive nature as if she was going to capture him….and dress him up…….ugh……………..  
  
Ranma smirked as Ryoga blushed, but he nudged him to make him shake out of his stupor.  
  
"Yo P-chan, wake up little piggie, Katshuito just welcomed you here."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"P-CHAN!!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Ryoga snapped his head as he shook his head out of that trance of fear and that psycho girl who basically want him to dress up in so many little outfits when he was that damn cursed piglet.  
  
"Uh…..uh…..yeah yeah………uh thanks…Masaki Shrine….uh huh…..got it…..nice place…..yeah nice place……."  
  
Ryoga scratched his head sheepishly, hoping no one thinks he is weird or something like that.  
  
"Well enough with the chit chat! I'm starving for my sake! Come on boys, Sasami is going to get mad at us for taking this long! Lets get going!"  
  
Katshuito nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Yes, we better get going or the food need to be warmed up again. You young man, do you need a meal? The Masaki Shrine helps all those in need and you may have a meal if you wish?"  
  
Ranma nudged Ryoga to make him just say yes.  
  
"Come on P-chan! Just say yes! It wouldn't hurt that bad. Suck it in and just do it."  
  
Ryoga scratched his head one more time as he just nodded at the old priest.  
  
"Thank you….." Ryoga gulped a little as he swallowed his pride.  
  
"Alright! Lets go! FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma raced to the house with a trail of dust behind him and a breeze of the wind that picked up everyone's hair.  
  
"Damn you Ranma!!!!!!!! SAVE SOME FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Immediately another trail of dust leapt up from the ground and another breeze went up by the sudden speed……..but toward the opposite way of the house.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi facefaulted immediately while Katshuito had a stern and serious face, but if you look closely, you could see his eyebrow cringe a little and a small sweatdrop forming.  
  
"He……he is running………the the…..wrong way………"  
  
"And……and its right in front of him………," Ryoko finished Tenchi's sentence when they both took their head out of the dirt.  
  
"He will come back soon…….come…..let us eat…….," Katshuito walked away with that sweatdrop still on his head.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in the house, the remaining members of the Masaki household had their faces plastered on the table while their stomachs roared far louder than those demonic lionets at Landerus II. The only one who wasn't groaning was Sasami who was waving her kitchen knife around.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but until Ranma-san and the others arrive, we are not going to eat."  
  
The gang on the table looks pitiful as they just had mouths wide open and drool coming out, as they smell the delicious aroma from the kitchen.  
  
"Ryoko, you stupid bimbo! Hurry up and get here! A princess must eat at the most appropriate times! That is a Jurian etiquette and this is a good time to eat!!!!!" Ayeka fumed as she was starving.  
  
"Oh woe…….my grandson and father are surely playing a cruel joke on me……woe is me….." Nobuyuki cried as his stomach continue to growl.  
  
"Hmmm……according to my calculations……I will be growling in………..5 ……4……3……….2……."  
  
Before Washu could finish, she heard her stomach growl before her countdown was finished. That immediately caused her head to slam onto table, which shook it for a few seconds.  
  
"Ugh…..I can't even calculate my growling time! I AM SO HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone besides Sasami sweatdropped as they heard that from Washu.  
  
"Kiyoneeeeeeeeeee! I am soooooooooooo hungry……………….."  
  
A blonde, ditzy individual clutched her stomach, as she felt so weak sitting in the dining room. All her body parts weighs like a ton since she is so hungry from the waiting. Though she hardly look fat, not at all. All those generous curves easily could spot her as one of the most beautiful in the galaxy, though with one of the lowest IQs…..  
  
"Stop complaining Mihoshi! We just ate an hour ago! Especially when you finished that last candy bar, which I saved for myself while we were on our way here!"  
  
An attractive young female with a headband on her was trying to sit diligently as if she was under training and she was well prepared for anything. She had a serious expression that somewhat marred her beauty since she was astonishingly beautiful. It's a wonder how the police in the galaxies were able to score such stunning babes as officers of the law.  
  
"Like I said Mihoshi…this is training. Galaxy Police is about protecting the innocents and enduring hardships! Just not eating for a few measly hours will not stop us………..ugh……"  
  
Immediately a low growl was issued from her tummy, which made Kiyone grimaced and scratch her head lightly while she cursed herself for being famished.  
  
"I know Kiyoneeeeeeeeee, but I'm still hungry!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Mihoshi-san, but you just have to wait until Ranma-san re……….."  
  
Before Sasami could finish her words, she heard a large din coming from the front porch.  
  
"MOVE ASIDE!!!!!! THE FOOD IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Not on your life!!! SAKE AND SUSHI IS ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Please stop fighting………"  
  
"Kids these days………."  
  
The porch door slid open and a gush of wind erupted into the room, which Ranma appeared with Ryoko clinging onto him, trying to make him stop from getting on the food, though she didn't mind feeling all those tight muscles.  
  
"RYOKO!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TARDY THIS DINNER, WHICH SASAMI HAS GRACIOUSLY MADE FOR US!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey brat! Its not my fault, Ranma here, ran off and we got into a little scuffle before everything can clear up!"  
  
"I will not tolerate your rudeness and behavior, Ryoko, but of course you are like this you uncouth pirate."  
  
"Hey, hey! How dare you call me that you spoiled brat! Well fine, you eat all the food then, its probably best since you are one fat princess!"  
  
Ryoko pulled down one of her eyes and put out her tongue while making a face at Ayeka.  
  
"This is outrageous! How dare you insult a member of the royal House of Jurai! Kiyone! Mihoshi! Arrest this space pirate!"  
  
Ayeka turned around to look at the two individuals who were slouched in their seats, too hungry too move, barely have enough energy to raise their voices.  
  
"Um….um…..Ayeka-san……..I know why don't we all just eat our dinner…..and we can talk our way through it….um……..yeah." Mihoshi nodded her head in excitement while she was eyeing the kitchen, waiting for Sasami to come out with the food.  
  
"No! I will not tolerate this! You Galaxy Police will end this or I will personally talk to the Chief of your precinct and have you demoted!!"  
  
Kiyone's eyes shot wide open.  
  
"Um…..but…I'm hungr…..mmmmmppphhhh" Mihoshi tried to speak, but her mouth was covered by Kiyone's hands.  
  
"Shut up Mihoshi! Of course Princess Ayeka of the Noble House of Jurai! We will arrest Ryoko, the wanted pirate in twelve different galaxies!"  
  
With one hand covering Mihoshi's mouth, the other hand was reaching down to her blaster to take aim at Ryoko.  
  
"Good…..ooooooo ho ho ho, I guess the infamous Ryoko will be finally punished, since she is a no-good bimbo that is rude and obnoxious! Now Sasami! The food, where is it?"  
  
Ayeka turned to Sasami who was smiling happily at them.  
  
"Um…..I already put some of the plates on the table.  
  
Everybody turned to the table and saw plates, but no food. None of the sushi was there, except there were some sake bottles. All the food was gone, even small crumbs, its as if the plates were never used.  
  
"But..but……there not here! Where are the food…..it just can't…………."  
  
Before Ayeka could finish, she heard some sounds of munching and crunching, which everyone turned to the couches in the living room. Right there was some individual, a very muscular and good-looking individual, shoveling down all the food on the plates from the table into his stomach.  
  
"My word…..he is a healthy fellow…."  
  
"My food……………" Nobuyuki's eyes watered as he waited over two hours for it.  
  
As they continue to stare, in under a minute, all of it was gone. The food on the table was enough for two-dozen people, but Ranma with the famous Saotome appetite ate it all without any hindrances or stomach aches.  
  
"The….the….food……."  
  
"Its….its been eating…….."  
  
"By…..by that man……………."  
  
"Thanks Sasami-chan, that was some good food! Just as good as Kasumi's!"  
  
Sasami blushed as she grabbed her apron and fiddled with it when she heard the compliment from Ranma.  
  
"Thank you Ranma-san……"  
  
Her cheeks turned into a deeper red when she thanked him.  
  
Of course Ranma was looking at only Sasami, he wasn't look at the other people who had some twitching in their eyebrows and their lips that were suddenly itching all of a sudden.  
  
Not just that, but some battle auras activated from a few individuals as they stared at Ranma and the empty plate.  
  
"Is their any more Sasami-chan?"  
  
"Um…..yes..there is a lot more!"  
  
"Good! Bring it on!!!"  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T RANMA!!!!!!!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ayeka, Ryoko, and Nobuyuki roared as they leapt at Ranma and were prepared to throttle him.  
  
"Yeesh…….I'm just hungry!"  
  
Ranma backflipped over another couch and landed into a fighting stance while Ryoko had her energy blade out and Ayeka's little guardians were all floating around the living room. Nobuyuki on the other hand, had some funny angry face, but he couldn't do anything much since he is over- weight and had non-existent fighting abilities.  
  
Ranma's instinct servos immediately kicked in to take the threat assessment.  
  
……..Ayeka, the princess with a real snotty attitude…..though reminds me of Akane. Dangerous threat since she has that weird electric bolts plus her large guardians though I don't see them anywhere……..threat level……very high…  
  
………Ryoko….some weird pirate….with some nice curves I have to admit…..bit sarcastic and a very pissed person. Not someone you want to anger that has some unique abilities to launch out weird red bolts like a ki-blast, but a different type of power. Also can focus it to a sword that can definitely cut through anything. It makes Kuno's stupid bokken like a toothpick…..threat level…..very high….  
  
…….that dude, that pervert that was staring at my breasts…..ewwww…..very nasty fellow who is definitely over-weight and is already breathing heavily…his lack of nourishment already made him worse than he is…….he is insane to go against me…..don't know who he is…but I bet even Akane can take him down….that guy is worse than those idiots back in Furinkan High……..threat level…why even consider it…..its damn laughable…  
  
Ranma set his plate on the ground and got into a fighting position.  
  
"Alright! I'll take you all on! Since I'm somewhat filled, I got enough to dish out some crap at you people! BRING IT ON!!!!"  
  
Ranma stood there and brought up his right hand to taunt them to fight him by flicking out his fore finger on his right hand and waving at them to come forward.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryoko rushed forward with her energized sword in the air and was about to slash at him while Ayeka fired one of her Jurian electrical bolts.  
  
Nobuyuki on the other hand………well he just stood there and um……sort of panted and did nothing…….  
  
As Ryoko's sword came down, Ranma smirked and moved.  
  
The sword missed Ranma completely as he side-stepped and launched a snapkick into Ryoko's stomach, which made her stagger a little.  
  
Then he twirled to the side and dodged the electrical blast with another beautifully made flip, followed by a forward somersault and a handstand that he used to push himself into the air and landed behind Ayeka.  
  
Then he spun himself and jabbed forward at a speed of a fraction slower of one of his famous punching move that easily can launch punches at speeds that were ludicrous for ordinary human beings.  
  
Ayeka felt some pressure in her back, which she immediately stepped forward and turned around to face Ranma. When she saw him and his confident smirk, her knees started buckling, then she saw those beautiful eyes once more, she felt like mush and she just want to melt right there.  
  
"I guess….this means you lost…"  
  
Heh….that was quite easy…shiatsu comes quite handy when you don't want to hurt the person.  
  
Ahhh…..what a hunk…no wait Tenchi is my man……but but…….Ranma looks so….chunky……..yummmm………..  
  
If Ranma were able to hear that, he would start doubting if his shiatsu can really stun and take down an opponent.  
  
Ranma then smirked and walked to Nobuyuki and with a flick of his hand on Nobuyuki's forehead, the father of Tenchi fell down and hit the floor with the back of his head, which caused a loud racket and knocked the guy unconscious.  
  
"Geez…..even Mr. Tendo could take more beating than this guy…heck Gosunkungi probably can dish out more of a fight than this fellow……………man I feel sorry whomever's father that is….."  
  
Tenchi sweated while Katshuito muttered to himself in why his daughter marries such a fat slob. Though he approved of him before, in the present time, he wasn't what he was before lets just say and lets leave it at that………….  
  
"Heh, I'm unstoppable! I am the greatest martial artist!! Nothing can really stop me……..heh…..I'm just……."  
  
"Miyaaaaaa…………….." A cute cabbit appears out of nowhere and smiles happily to see that same guy who was playing with him before…..  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!! CAT!!!!!!! STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Before another action can be taken, Kiyone fell back and was held onto by a massive figure that was quite proportioned and was hugging her tightly, though she didn't mind much except that his head was in between her breasts. It made her angry and a bit annoyed, though the way he hugged her was of fear, yet it looked somewhat romantic and the feeling from that guy was amazing.  
  
She never felt so warm in her life, a soothing warm that washes over her as Ranma's ki was flooded out and connected to the nearest person who was Kiyone. She felt every ounce of emotions that she hardly felt before. Passion and happiness grew in her while her face turned into a darker crimson color as Ranma buried his head even deeper into her valleys.  
  
"Awwww…..look Kiyone! That man likes you a lot! Is he your boyfriend that you didn't tell your best friend about?!"  
  
Everyone else facefaulted as they realized what Mihoshi said since she never seen what happened, but immediately they got up when they saw Ryo- ohki approach Ranma who didn't want to see or hear the cabbit at all……  
  
"I'm not hearing anything….no no…….no cat's sound….no…..ca…..cat……..at all………….yeah……..none at all……….."  
  
Ranma hugged Kiyone tightier as if a lover's embrace was going on, though Kiyone was embarrassed and somewhat happy at they same time. She felt angry that he has his um……face buried……in her womanly assets, but she felt so warm and comforted in the way he is hugging her……..quite a dilemma.  
  
To the others besides Mihoshi, Kiyone and Sasami, it was a time to act.  
  
"GET THAT CABBIT AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone else besides Katshuito dived forward at the cabbit as they tried to take her away from the lunatic martial artist that can easily erupt into that frenzy and create chaos once more.  
  
"MOVE!!! MOVE!!! MOVE!!!! GET THAT CABBIT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tenchi screamed while trying to lunge for it, but Sasami got to it first.  
  
Sasami picked up Ryo-ohki by her waist easily and leveled her up to her face.  
  
"Now see here Ryo-ohki, whenever you see Ranma….you have to stay away from him, don't let him see you at all, okay?"  
  
"Miya…….Miya?" Ryo-ohki looked sad since she wanted to play with her new friend more.  
  
"I know you want to play with him, but you just got to stay away until he gets better okay?"  
  
"Miyaaaaaa……" Ryo-ohki flew into the air and went through the ceiling to go into the second floor.  
  
Everyone fell to the floor, relieved that nothing happened.  
  
"Um….ano…..Did Ryo-ohki just disappear?" Mihoshi used her right hand to touch her cheek and tilted her head in a questioning face.  
  
Everyone facefaulted while Katshuito had a slight twitch in his eye.  
  
"Um….um……she isn't here…..there is not cat….ummmm……no……"  
  
"Geez Kiyone, how long you going to hold him there. Share the wealth why don't ya….." Ryoko grinned at Kiyone who had Ranma embracing her tightly and she noticed the massively rippling of the muscles, which made her want to grab them and rub herself all over it.  
  
"Um…yeah Kiyone! Once your done, can I have some too?"  
  
Everyone facefaulted once more as they turned to Mihoshi and her famous ditzy behavior that can cause more headaches then any Trojan Horse virus in some super frame computer.  
  
"Yeah and I want to perform experiments! So leave some for me!"  
  
Washu grinned evilly as she rubbed her hands as she envisioned an experiment with him naked in a lab table and her with a nurse outfit, some latex gloves and five gallons of empty flasks that were going to be used while she used her delicate "magic hands" to make a physical check.  
  
Washu's eyes glazed over and she had a stupor look for once that made everyone turn to her besides Ranma who was still buried in Kiyone's chest though not really realizing how he got there and why its so soft.  
  
Hmm…..it feels so comfortable……I could rest in this nice pillow all day..ahh…a good nice nap would do wonders….perhaps I could forget it all……  
  
Mmmmm……..come here my guinea pig….your all mine……come here……  
  
"Mother………..that is one weird look……."  
  
"I agree with you for once Ryoko, your mother looks quite stupid….it must run in the family…"  
  
"Now who you talking! I am much better looking than my………..AH!!!!!"  
  
"Who you calling ugly! I am the most beautiful and most intelligent being walked in this universe!!! I am Washu-chan!!!"  
  
Confetti appeared out of nowhere as if to celebrate her youthfulness and a giant sign appeared saying how young, beautiful, and intelligent she is. She is the greatest, one of a kind, something no one would see in a long while…..she is the best!  
  
While that was going on, Ayeka and Ryoko lay on the ground with two large 12 foot statues made of concrete on top of them. They look like they are going to be out for a while.  
  
"Ouch…..that has got to hurt………….."  
  
Katshuito nodded his head in agreement with a slight sweatdrop on his forehead when he heard Washu called herself cute.  
  
"Um…..when do you think Ranma will let go?"  
  
Everyone turned to Ranma once more as he had his face in there.  
  
"ZzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" A loud snore was heard erupting from Ranma's peaceful slumber.  
  
Every facefaulted, including Katshuito who has never been seen doing this, though the only who can't is Kiyone who has someone on top of her and has his face in between her cleavage.  
  
Everyone groaned and slowly got up.  
  
"Um……does that mean that guy is asleep? Boy, Kiyone, you have one lousy boyfriend….." Mihoshi strikes once more.  
  
WHAM!! Everyone hits the deck once more and the house moved up and down from the shockwave of the collective facefaults that developed once more.  
  
"Ughhhhhh…….that was the dumbest thing I heard from Mihoshi….there is nothing dumber than that……" Washu groaned as she tried to slowly pick herself up while sporting two bruises on her head.  
  
But since she said those few fateful words, Fate must step in and give Reason a kick in the ass as he was punted off to next week and Fate decided to inject the inevitable Mihoshi dumber remark 101.  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!! HE JUMPED ON ME AND NOW HE IS SLEEPING ON ME!!!!!"  
  
MIHOSHI DUMBER REMARK 101 has been activated and now in 3….2…1……….INITATE.  
  
"Oh….then why don't you just push him off?"  
  
WHAM!!!! Once more the house shakes and everyone's heads are on the floor.  
  
"……….me and my big mouth…..I shouldn't have said that…..of course, Mihoshi can say something dumber than that….ughhhhh………."  
  
Everyone groaned as they had a small concrete block on each of their heads as they facefaulted as if to emphasize the stupidness of what Washu said.  
  
Of course Reason was crying and rubbing his sore ass as he heard about the patheticness of how ditzy Mihoshi is and what Washu said was of course inevitable to have a dumber remark. Though of course, Fate was there laughing her head off and rolling on the ground with Destiny choking on her laugh too as she clutched her stomach and tried to breathe.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if the gods are against me………………." Washu groaned once more as she tried to push the concrete block off her head.  
  
If she could have heard the gods laughing, she would have figured out the answer already.  
  
Of course, typically there would be the Kiyone retort 121.  
  
"OF COURSE I TRIED!!!!"  
  
That is a loud yelling with full of frustration and anger pointed at the ditzy Mihoshi.  
  
"Then um….in that case……why don't you let him sleep on you?"  
  
WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!! A continuous succession of facefaults happened once more while Washu is slamming her head to the floor repeatedly.  
  
"WHY CAN'T MIHOSHI BE LOGICAL SO I CURE HER DITZINESS!!! WHY KAMI- SAMA?!!! WHY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Of course in Heaven, all the gods and goddess are in an uproar with a loud din of laughter erupted and people were rolling heads…….especially with Fate and Destiny whom were nearly on the verge of dying from laughter, though I don't know if that is possible if gods can die by laughing, but they are quite close.  
  
"We got to stop facefaulting…………………ughhhhhhhhhh" Tenchi tried to get up, not even his Jurian powers were helping him. They appeared to protect him during the Kain crisis, during the revolution with Kagato, and also even the Light Hawk Wings appeared too with his hour at need, but its not helping at all right now. It seems sheer stupidity negates all protection from the noble house of Jurai.  
  
"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh……" Ryoko's eyes were glazed over from repeatedly being slammed into the ground………..so I guess it negates the gems on Ryoko too.  
  
"Oi…that hurts….." Sasami rubbed her nose slightly as she hurt it when she also slammed her face to the floor after hearing the sheer stupidity of Mihoshi.  
  
"WHY KAMI-SAMA WHY?!!!" The continuation of head banging of Washu continues.  
  
Everyone besides Mihoshi and Washu were sweatdropping as they saw Washu just bash her head onto the wooden panels.  
  
"Um…..Ryoko? Did your mother crack or something?"  
  
As those words were being told, Ryoko was behind Washu and was gripping her energized sword to lop off her psycho mother's head.  
  
"Um…uh…..what?"  
  
Ryoko immediately hid the energized sword behind her back when she turned to Ayeka who was asking her a question.  
  
"Um…uh…..I have no idea what your talking about….I um…am going to ease her suffering….yeah…….ease her suffering….."  
  
Everyone developed another bead of sweat as they saw Ryoko cackling evilly as she planned to end her twisted mother's life.  
  
"Ughhh…..well um……what should we do now?" Tenchi looked at everyone while Nobuyuki was staring at Ranma who was sleeping on Kiyone's nicely developed chest.  
  
Damn…..that guy is lucky….how the hell is he able to pull that off? I may never know….but man…I would love to put my head on that chick's chest that I saw when I got out of the furo that time…………..man….that was special…….  
  
Cue in the hentai look and at once, Nobuyuki's mouth went wide open and his hands open wide and trying to squeeze something. His eyes gleamed as they had a far away fantasy look and saliva slowly dribbled down his mouth and clung to his chin.  
  
"I think first off Tenchi, you should beat the crap out of your dad who is probably daydreaming about us…..ewwwwwwww" Ayeka sniffed in disdain as they witnessed Nobuyuki's transformation into a hentai.  
  
Katshuito coughed lightly and muttered how Nobuyuki is a real idiot right now. His eyebrows twitched, as he was frustrated from all those facefaulting and sweating.  
  
"We should wake up Ranma and try to reorganize ourselves. This dinner turned into a disaster. Sasami is their any more food?"  
  
Sasami nodded her head happily as she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Of course! I made quadruple portions of what we usually eat since Ranma-san arrived. I'm guessing he eats quite a lot, so I made a lot of food. So don't worry, there is plenty more to come!"  
  
Everyone's eyes started to sparkle into happiness as they saw Sasami as their savior.  
  
"Good and Ryoko, don't try to hurt your mother…..she is in a nervous breakdown, just give her some time to cool off."  
  
Ryoko was throttling Washu's neck who was already laughing like crazy.  
  
"HaHa………..HAHA……..Mihoshi is illogical……HAHAHA……….haha…"  
  
Once more a large amount of sweatdrops appeared in the house.  
  
"Damn……..just a few more seconds and I'll be done with her too."  
  
More collective sweatdrops formed, its as if there was going to be a flood in the house.  
  
"Um…I'll go get the food….."  
  
"YAY!!! Kiyone did you hear that! Food!"  
  
Kiyone nodded her head, though she had a really crimson face due to someone on top of her. She finally lost her annoyance since she felt really, really comfortable and really warm from the contact of Ranma. She knew nothing about ki, but one thing she does know, getting close to Ranma feels good, perhaps she should try to do this more with him. This idea provoked another flush in the face as Ranma continued to sleep in her feminine assets.  
  
Everyone went to their seats except Washu who was on the floor still cackling her head off and muttering incoherent sentences about reason and stupidity. The Tenchi crew just forgot about her since there was something more important than a person, which was filling their bellies with a delicious helping of Sasami's wondrous cooking.  
  
Sasami soon popped out of the kitchen and set more plates of food and as everyone grabbed their chopsticks and were about to dive into the piles and piles of vegetables and succulent meats, someone decided to wake up to that delicious aroma.  
  
Sniff……sniff…..the nose twitched a little as his mouth started opening and closing in preparation to eat.  
  
His hands clenched slightly and sounds of bone cracking were made as his fingers wiggled a little in preparation to grab anything.  
  
Finally his eyes started to slowly open as if he could actually envision the food, which was about a foot or two away from him.  
  
"OH CRAP!!!!! RANMA IS WAKING UP!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THE FOOD AWAY!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi screamed as he saw Ranma slowly moving and his instincts just screamed at him to get into action.  
  
Immediately at full alert, everyone grabbed the plates of food on the table and all raced in different directions. What is more hilarious is seeing some old geezer holding a plate full of teriyaki chicken and watching his scrawny legs run with his clothes billowing around him. Katshuito, the priest of the Masaki Shrine and warrior of Jurai, a powerful being that everyone respects. His wisdom has been constantly searched for and his battle prowess was almost never equal too. He was a warrior…………a warrior on the run because he was hungry and to hell with honor. The stomach came first!  
  
Ryoko teleported to the roof with three bottles of sake and also with a plate of teriyaki chicken, which was tantalizing her taste buds and so she just got to eat that chicken! No one…..and I MEAN NO ONE is going to eat her food! Her battle aura leapt out and the roof suddenly cackled with energy as her powers turned the roof to a slight tinge of red. She was going to enjoy it and no one is going to take anything from her. Then perhaps after that a little snack, which consist of Tenchi, Ranma and a whip. That would make her day perfect.  
  
Of course the others were running all around the house, hiding in bedrooms, closets, laundry mat, or heck even in the furo. The only few beings in the table was Mihoshi, who is a ditz and has no clue what is going on, Kiyone, who was stuck anyways since Ranma still is on top of her, but she doesn't really mind that much, Sasami, who was giggling happily since she thought this was some game and it seems quite fun, and the legendary devourer of foods, the never-ending vacuum brand called Ranma Saotome who snapped his eyes wide open and his predator senses activated when he smell the aroma.  
  
One word escaped his lips, it wasn't an evil word, but the way he said it was sure as hell freaky.  
  
"Fooooooooooooooooooooood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma backflipped off of Kiyone and landed on the ground with his fists opening and closing, as if ready to go snatch some meals out of the air.  
  
"Fooooooooooooooooooooood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma's eyes blazed as his stomach roared in unison with his voice. No fruit, vegetable, or meat will escape him. He was a Saotome and they live by their code of honor and their damn cursed stomach.  
  
"Fooooooooooooooooooooood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His mouth went wide as his teeth blazed out; a tiny trickle of saliva appeared in his mouth as it escaped from it and went to trickle down to his chin. He instinctive used his right hand to wipe off the saliva, but that in no way was going to satisfy his hunger.  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sasami laughed and clapped her heads as if she thought this was some type of show. Ranma-san looks so cute, though a bit weird since he looks like a predator on the hunt, but he is cute. A different cute from Tenchi since Tenchi was like a noble cute, he had all this power, but displays this shy cuteness. On the other hand, this Ranma was a mysterious person, he displays maturity in some points, but at other points, he is just some little five year old that wants everything. Though in both ways, his maturity and child-like demanding made him cute too. Sasami smiled, but not an ordinary child-like smile, more of an adult smile that had seen a lot in her life and it was more of a person who was older and more understanding. It was a loving adult smile.  
  
Ranma-san………….Ranma…….you light up my life……..and my heart…..what kind I do for you? I feel so different when I'm around you……why? I do not know…but this…this feeling….it….it makes me want to be…..want to be with you………maybe……..perhaps………  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma raced around the household and went to search for his preys with his hands open wide and his mouth ready to gobble down anything.  
  
Um…….well perhaps……we need to work on your food habits…….but…overall you have a good heart……..one to…..to……..one to…………lo..  
  
Before the sentence could be finished Sasami's smile was gone and the smile of a child returned.  
  
"Yay! This game is fun! Come on Kiyone-san! Lets go play!"  
  
Kiyone on the other hand laid right there and touched her chest lightly as she recalled the disappearance of the warmth she felt that made her feel so light-headed yet so calming and peaceful. Once Ranma leapt away from her body contact, she felt the warmth immediately extinguish. She…..she wants to feel that again…..yes she really really wants to feel that again………  
  
"Right Sasami! Lets go get Ranma!"  
  
If I meet him again, perhaps I can feel that same sensation again.  
  
Kiyone flushed slightly, but then ignored the flush since she was on a mission. A mission to meet Ranma and perhaps encourage him to get to know her and maybe…um…eh…urrrr……..maybe get together….since I really like to have a boy…..boy……..well whatever its called…..  
  
"Kiyoneeeeeeeeee…….our food……….."  
  
"Shut up Mihoshi! Come on! We have to get to Ranma before he gets all the food!"  
  
Of course I need to get to him before he gets the food….no telling what those girls may do to him….he..he needs me…..and…um….I need him…..yeah! We fit each other like a puzzle! We are two broken pieces, now complete! I got to have him!  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee logic is impossible……hahhahaha………………"  
  
Oh……I forgot…..Washu is still here….never mind…..that will take awhile before she snaps out of her trance. That part when she bashed her head constantly on the floor probably made her go temporarily insane……I wonder if Celista Moon Asylum will accept a crazy mad scientist…..they haven't got many of those lately………hmmmm well never mind…better go get Ranma.  
  
Kiyone and Sasami raced off after the hunk while Mihoshi sat right next to Washu.  
  
"Ummm……Washu-chan? Um……are you okay?"  
  
If anyone heard that, it would be an automatic facefault, which would also include the broken genius, but she is off in her own world, so reality isn't kicking into her.  
  
"Weeeeeeee…………….Mihoshi………is illogical………….reason….is illogical. I am…………illogical……….unexplainable…….."  
  
Washu used a finger and started to flicker her lip up and down as she continued to make funny noises.  
  
"You are funny person Washu………" Mihoshi giggled while watching her.  
  
For Washu, lucky she snapped because if she was back to her normal self, she would be experiencing what everyone would call……hell….with Mihoshi…..  
  
  
  
The next day, the sun peeked out, as the skies were blue and sounds of fishes swimming in the lake were heard. The squirrels ran around the field and the giant tree in the lake swayed with the light breeze. It was a comfortable day, something to enjoy and perhaps do a little chore.  
  
With the flight of steps that led to the Masaki Shrine, which was well known to give blessed luck, stood a young individual in priest clothes, as he swept the concrete floor for any dust.  
  
He casually flickered the pigtail behind his back and let the wind sweep through his hair. With a slight smirk, he went back to his work and continued to sweep through the dust that clung in the cracks of the floor that lead to the holy shrine.  
  
He relaxed himself and let his body sway a little, as if he was following some beat, though no music was heard. Its as if he was one with nature, blending in with it and just moving around as if being guided by the beautiful earth.  
  
He took in a deep breathe and let the sunlight pour through him. It felt wonderful and definitely relaxing. Then he turned his head to the left to see young tree slowly losing its colorful leaves. It had a multitude of colors as it contains the passionate orange, the fiery red, and the mundane brown. He stared at it and just wondered about his life.  
  
All those leaves represented a fraction of his life. He was shedding his skin, his old leaves to grow new ones. New memories and times with a family that cares…..a family that cares…………  
  
Immediately he duck low and somersaulted forward as he gracefully ducked under an object that was swung swiftly toward where he stood. Once he somersaulted forward, he sprung around and shot hit left hand in a perfect open palm punch with the motion of his spin, but at the same time an object appeared at his shoulder.  
  
Time seem to stop as the two people stood there, one with his bokken leveled at the other's shoulders, while the other had his hand aimed at the waist, which would have made a devastating blow to any internal organs since it was aimed at a shiatsu point.  
  
"Heh……you got me…..old man……"  
  
"Heh…..not bad…..young one…….."  
  
The old man lifted his bokken away from the man with the pigtail while that guy retracted his open palm strike. The pigtail martial artist stood up and bowed slightly to the old guy who in return bowed back in respect.  
  
"Heh….it seems you were not slacking off Ranma…."  
  
"Well I have been training ever since I was a small boy and the Art has been my life. During that time, I developed a good sense to detect danger……heh……and boy did I ever….especially two years ago…."  
  
The old man smiled as he saw Ranma give his confident grin.  
  
His fire is raging once more…….I see that warrior spirit blazing…..he is not the same that I saw him……..he once had that hurt in his eyes…..but he looks better now..  
  
"Well…..enough with the sweeping, it seems you have cleaned the place a lot faster than I expected….."  
  
"Heh…..Pops told me everything is training. So I used some ki to shunt into my body and to slightly speed up the cleaning process…"  
  
Katshuito nodded his head slightly as he tilt his bokken to lie on one of his shoulders.  
  
"Hmm….interesting thought of life…….though slightly skewed…but interesting enough……."  
  
Ranma shrugged and twirled the broom around.  
  
"I guess, but like I said……Pops made my life revolve around the Art…so yeah.."  
  
"Yes…….I can recall that……" Katshuito instinctive rubbed the back of his neck as he recalled how Ranma appeared in front of him, his mouth watering, waiting to lunge at him for the chicken, which he tried to defend.  
  
  
  
"The food is not yours! You must share Ranma! You are a guest in my household! You had your share…..and I want mine!"  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma rushed forward and saw Katshuito slash downwards with his bokken, but because he was hungry, he was a bit tad slower than his normal pace.  
  
That few milseconds slower allowed Ranma to side-step and spin to the left of his opponent and appear right behind him.  
  
"…………….crude……….."  
  
That was the only thing he could say as Ranma struck like lightning and used his fingers to jab at Katshuito's neck, which triggered a lock in one of his nerves and that caused a burst of shock into his brain and shut it down.  
  
All Katshuito could see was him falling down and Ranma gobbling down that taste chicken before he blacked out.….  
  
"Good………..FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Katshuito rubbed his neck once more as he shivered from the sight of Ranma.  
  
He looked like a wild animal, with his eyes narrowed and glowing and his nose sniffing constantly as if he was some tracker. His hands constantly clenched and unclenched. It was as if Ranma was acting like a big, voracious…..cat……very…very frisky……..but deadly as hell. He recalled the way he acted when he saw Ryo-ohki.  
  
There must be something linked about Ranma and Ryo-ohki…..hmm Ranma said he was afraid of cats…..but what was it? What caused him to snap at that time? Can it be cats? Seems unlikely yet it is a sound theory since he is afraid of them and acted like one when he was after Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Well Ranma, I came to tell you that Sasami would need your help. After yesterday, everything is practically wiped out in the pantry, so she needs to go buy more food. She was wondering if you were willing to come with her to go buy some."  
  
Ranma nodded his head.  
  
"Sure, might as well, since your better stock up as much food as you can cause I'm here……"  
  
Yes….Ranma…..we need to stock….more like build a two-story building and fill it with food….actually a private marketplace would be better….that can help last us for a week or two with you Ranma……  
  
"Yes….well Sasami is down at the house and waiting for you. If you need anymore help, you can ask my grandson, Tenchi, or anyone available to help you out."  
  
Ranma smirked as he heard Katshuito telling him to ask anyone for help, which he usually doesn't.  
  
"Don't worry, I pretty much can take care of it…..I didn't train this long to not able to do somethings……"  
  
Katshuito nodded slightly.  
  
"Very well then, well go, Sasami is waiting."  
  
Ranma bowed and handed the broom to Katshuito to hold. Then he stretched himself lightly to let his muscles react. Once all the bones were done cracking, his unusual devil-may care smirk appeared and he was gone. A burst of wind trailed behind his run as he sped down the stairs and past the archway where Ryoko was.  
  
Ryoko lay on the archway, staring at the beautiful sky and just taking her usual, normal day nap. She heard a slight sound from her left and so she turned her head to see a blur racing down the stairs. She knew it was Ranma since no one else can run that fast.  
  
Ryoko casually waved at him, which Ranma easily noticed and waved back at the cyan-haired female. With a slight grin, Ryoko witnessed in a matter of milseconds as Ranma flew past her, running under the archway and heading off to the house.  
  
Subconsciously, Ryoko rubbed her left leg as she recalled last night and how Ranma was able to catch her and basically eat her food…….  
  
  
  
"DAMN YOU RANMA!!! YOU STAY BACK………..THIS IS MINE!!! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TRY TO STEAL IT!!!!!"  
  
Ryoko held the plate of chicken closely to her chest while her right hand was holding a floating energized ball of power. It was definitely charging and probably can vaporize a house in a matter of seconds.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT TAKING MY FOOD!!!"  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryoko cocked her right arm back and concentrated in shunting more power into her hand while Ranma stood in front of her, about a few meters away. They were on the roof with Ranma swaying left to right while his arms out stretched, wanting to grab the food. His eyes were still narrow and glowing while his body was somewhat a bit more tense than before, as if his instincts recalled how she fought and basically assessed her one more to decide the next course of action.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY FOOD!"  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma stepped to the left and launched with his left leg to propel himself forward while bringing his arms up in a X-motion and letting his ki to wrap around him once more, to act like some kind of shield from the blast.  
  
"YOU ASK FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryoko shot her hand forward and launched out her energized beam and let it explode on Ranma who was still flying at her, but the explosion lasted for a second as Ranma soar through it and with his left hand shooting out to jab her leg and his right hand with a speed of a bullet, taking the plate of chicken. Then he shot his legs forward to stop himself and slide around to turn his body around to face Ryoko and stuff himself with some chicken.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!!! THAT WAS MY…..URK……………"  
  
Ryoko fell to the ground as her left leg gave no response. Ranma hit a shiatsu point to deaden her leg and basically numb it so she can't do anything with it. Technically she is stuck there unless she teleports herself, but what can she do laying around…..absolutely nothing and so she watched her beloved chicken being swallowed…..  
  
"Good…………………….FOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma disappeared as he leapt over the roof.  
  
"DAMN YOU RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Ranma slid open the door on the front porch as his head popped into house.  
  
"Sasami-chan? You there?"  
  
"Hai Ranma-san! Coming!"  
  
Sasami appeared and smiled happily at Ranma.  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
Sasami twirled slightly to show off her dress. It was a single piece dress that went down to her knees. It was blue to match her hair and had some orange carrot buttons. It has had two handy pockets in the front of her dress. It definitely made her adorable and plus she was carrying a small black purse that she had slung over her left shoulder. She looked really cute.  
  
Ranma smiled at Sasami as he saw what she wore. It was really nice. He then tilted his head a little to see Tenchi also.  
  
"Yo Tenchi! I'm taking Sasami to the market! Take of the place!"  
  
Tenchi nodded slightly.  
  
"You don't need any help Ranma?"  
  
"Nah I can handle it….come one Sasami-chan! Lets go get the stuff!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Sasami-chan grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled off the front porch to head down to the city.  
  
At that time, Tenchi walked up to the front porch to slide the door close.  
  
"Laters Tenchi!"  
  
"Bye Tenchi-sama!"  
  
Tenchi smirked and waved at them, but then with that same hand, he scratched his right arm since it was itching all over again. He recalled how that happened since Ranma appeared to steal the carrot stew.  
  
  
  
"Yeesh….what happened? I hope Ranma isn't around………"  
  
Tenchi jerked his head to the right, then to the left as he searched to see if Ranma was around.  
  
He was currently in his room, actually more like in his closet. The stew, which was in the pot was in between in his legs and he slide the door close, but left enough opening to peek out if anyone was coming.  
  
His heart beat rapidly as he sweated profusely. Ranma was in search for food! He can't let him have this! He was too hungry…..  
  
"Fooooooooooooooooood!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He…he is close…….  
  
Tenchi peeked through the opening to see Ranma saunter in.  
  
He walked in like a predator, taking each step at a time, but a cautious step, as if in preparation to pounce at his prey at any times. His head turned from side to side as he scanned his surroundings to find the meal. His hands were gripped tightly and you can hear the knuckles cracking.  
  
Tenchi gulped slightly as he saw the intense fierceness that Ranma possessed to seek for the food. It was if Ranma was a demon incarnate…..much worse when he revived Ryoko…..and that was damn scary…..this made him want to piss in his pants.  
  
Ranma scanned the room one more time and then he smirked.  
  
Tenchi tensed himself, which cause him to blink.  
  
As he blinked, Ranma wasn't in the room anymore. Tenchi peeked around, but didn't see anyone. With a sigh of relief, the stew was saved. He can have some for himself. As he grabbed the lid to open it, the door to the closet slid open…..  
  
Tenchi looked up and gasped in fright to see Ranma standing there with his eyes glowing.  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tenchi shot his right hand out to stop Ranma, but in a blink of second, his arm was locked and it had some tingling feeling on it.  
  
While he tried to scratch off the tingling feeling, he looked down to see the stew gone and then he looked up to see Ranma gone from the room.  
  
He tilted his head out and heard a slight noise..  
  
"GOOD……..FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Those words would forever echo the night as he scratched his arm furiously……  
  
  
  
"So Sasami-chan, you like to cook?"  
  
Sasami nodded his head in delight as she pranced around while holding onto Ranma's hand.  
  
"I loved to cook! I use to watch the chefs back at home cooking for our guests. I then asked one of them to teach me since I didn't have much to do, so the head chef took me up as an apprentice and taught me everything he knew!"  
  
"That is good! No wonder you make such good food! You must have a wonderful teacher!"  
  
Sasami blushed and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Ryou was a good chef and a good friend."  
  
Both Ranma and Sasami were walking through the town to find the local marketplace.  
  
"Um…turn left over this street, its another two or three blocks down."  
  
"Okay Sasami-chan."  
  
They made a left on the street and continued to walk for a few more minutes while chatting aimlessly. The place was lively as civilians constantly walked the sidewalks and cars drove by. People shouted as prices were called out and people were haggling for a deal. Everything was being sold here, from watches and t-shirts, to meats and vegetables. It was a modest size area for a commercial business.  
  
"Hmm….Ranma-san?" Sasami grabbed onto Ranma and pulled his hand slightly.  
  
"Yes Sasami-chan?" Ranma jerked his head down to look at Sasami's cute face.  
  
"I need your help for one second."  
  
"Sure, what is up?" Ranma arched his eyebrow.  
  
"It's the market people….they usually charge really high and I want to find a good discount..since we have a lot of guests! Can you help me find a good person to get a good price?" Sasami gave a worried look while holding onto her purse to emphasize the cost of some prices.  
  
"Sure..don't worry, leave it to me, after all I'm the world's greatest martial artist."  
  
Ranma struck a pose that was quite heroic, but it made Sasami just giggle.  
  
"Yeah, but you sure to eat a lot."  
  
"Hey! Martial artist live by the code and the stomach, that is what Pops always told me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ranma nodded his head.  
  
"Yep……it was so ingrained in me, I just go with it, kind of hard to break the habit."  
  
"That is really silly," Sasami giggled while twirling around.  
  
"Heh..it does sound kind of funny huh?" Ranma smirked as he scratched his head slightly.  
  
Sasami nodded and she squeezed Ranma's hand lightly to show her delight from the story.  
  
Before anything else can happen, a loud shout was heard in front of them.  
  
"HEY YOU! YOU STOLE MY FRUITS!"  
  
Ranma tilted his head up to tried to see through the mass of people that converged there to see what was going on.  
  
"What is wrong Ranma-san?" Sasami had a concerned look.  
  
"Hmmm…..I don't know, lets check it out."  
  
Sasami nodded her head and they went into crowd as they jostle some of the people aside to see what was going on.  
  
Ranma had to push some fellows, which instantly got annoyed and were about to give a piece of their mind until they saw his blue-gray eyes. It had that perceiving piercing look that said you mess with me; I'll put you in a whole lot of pain and more. One look at those eyes, the people immediately parted.  
  
"I'm……I'm gomen-nasi sir……I'm…..I'm just hungry…….that is all…..please sir…my sister….she need some fruits…..she said she was hungry too………"  
  
A young child about 10 years old cringed from the fruit seller who had some guys with him. The fruit seller was a big fellow who weighed probably around 300 hundred pounds. He had a butcher's apron with some grease stains on it. Puffs of smoke appeared from his cigarette that was in his mouth. He had a bald-head, but was somewhat dirty from the smoke and such. Behind him were three guys, one of them had some weird tomahawk haircut and was chiseling his nails with a switchblade. The next fellow had a buzz cut, but had a nose ring and he was leaning by the fruit stand with the last fellow who also had a buzz cut, but was twirling a small baton around his fingers. He rolled it around his knuckles at a speed that only experienced user can do.  
  
"I don't care if you have a family of ten! You took my fruits without paying! That deserves to be punished!"  
  
The bald man puffed his cigarette once more as the guy with the switchblade stop filing his nails and narrowed his eyes on the kid.  
  
The ten year old cringed once more while he clutched his younger sister who was probably two or three younger. She had a small oval face, with small beady eyes and wearing some dirty trousers and shirt. Her face was a bit grimy like the boy's but they were trying to survive on their own, which was pretty hard.  
  
"Leave the kids alone Ruhan! Just let them go, they didn't do any harm….." one of the people shouted at the bald man who stopped puffing his cigarette than glared at the guy.  
  
"Who the hell are you to tell me to do what I want to do? He stole my fruits! I have the right to do what the hell I want! You stay the hell away!"  
  
The two children whimpered in fear in what may come as they saw the three other guys grin maliciously at the kids.  
  
Sasami had a worried look since he saw those four picking on the kids. They were really bad men, someone should do something……..and then she felt a tightening in her hand.  
  
She looked up to look at Ranma and she saw him narrow his eyes at the four guys while he was somewhat clenching his fists in anger. Ranma was really made at the way they were acting, sure the kids stole food, but they were trying to survive. Ranma could sympathize with that since that was what he did before when he was training with his father and his father forced him to steal in order to live.  
  
"How about this…um…...I'll pay for the fruits…..that way you won't have to be so angry."  
  
Everyone in the crowd shifted to see a female with dark brown hair appear. She seemed like in her early twenties and was clad in a conservative housewife dress. She had an apron on and was carrying a small bag of groceries. She was quite attractive since her long lush hair went down to her waist and she had really beautiful brown eyes. The dress made her look older, but she her body easily was detected as the curves were somewhat standing out through the dress. She was quite tall, perhaps around 5'9", and had smile was quite cheerful and positive. She sported some low heel pumps as she approached the kids and put her arms around them.  
  
"I'll pay for the fruits…."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes at the female as his memory suddenly was blurring in front of him….she is so damn familiar…….who the hell is she? Who? She reminds me of someone……….who? Just who is it?  
  
The bald man smirked and shook his head.  
  
"You don't get it do you pretty? Those trashes have to be taken care of. If you let them go, then they will do it again and again and soon everyone will do it. Then this society will be in moral decay. I tell you, you got to handle the trash first, which means you get rid of it!"  
  
With a slight nod, the three guys started advancing on the female and the two kids.  
  
The crowd tensed, but none of them were willing to advance to help out.  
  
Sasami stared at the evil men as they were heading toward that kind lady and the two kids. Oh no! Someone has got to do something!  
  
"Ranma-san………………."  
  
Ranma let go of Sasami's hand as he took a step closer to get a better look at the female who was sheltering the kids, trying to protect them from the three guys that have plans of harming them. It can't be her? No way…..but….but…….is it? Can it be possible?  
  
As Ranma stared, the guy with the tomahawk smirked and gave a leer at the female.  
  
"Hey cutie…..why don't you let those two kids go and let us deal with them….perhaps later on we can meet and do something together…heh…it will be a lot of fun……"  
  
The guy with the nose ring snickered as he advanced on the left.  
  
The brunette pushed the kids behind her as they clung onto her dress and tried to hide from the murdering trio. Before she could so anything else, the guy with the baton grabbed her arm and yanked her to him  
  
"Come here bitch! We will have you later!"  
  
The female was startled by the yank and immediately slapped the guy with the baton with her right hand, which stun the guy's cheek. The real blow was lifting her right knee up to drive into his masculine asset.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Immediately that guy crumpled to the ground as he dropped his baton and grabbed his asset.  
  
"BITCH!!!"  
  
The guy with nose ring jumped in front of her and grabbed her arm while raising his left hand to backhand her on the cheek.  
  
"Somebody help her! Onegai!!! Somebody help her!!!!!!" The young boy screamed in fright, as he was about to witness his savior about to be hit.  
  
In this course of action, the female's adrenaline system shut down, since she was not use to this and fear overtook her. She was never so afraid in her life except that time she was alone from the aftermath of the past. That was scary, but this was fearing since its in the present and she was about to be hit.  
  
I hope…..those kids will be okay………  
  
With fear washing over her and the descending hand racing towards her, her voice suddenly spoke.  
  
"Oh….my…………………."  
  
  
  
- End for now………….reviews are welcome………." 


	4. Recovering the Past and Opening the Futu...

Just the Beginning 4

Chapter 4: Recovering the Past and Opening the Future

Everyone in the crowd gasped in shock at what happened.

            The guy with the nose ring stared at the female while the female stared right back at him. Then they turned their head to look at the young man who was holding his arm that wasn't letting him to hit her.

            "Its not nice to hurt a female, especially one such as pretty as her."

            The brown-haired blushed slightly from that thought.

            "He…he thinks I'm pretty……….

            The brunette turned to examine the male and saw a mature and kind face. He looked quite handsome, with his blue-gray eyes and and the way his pigtail swung around looks quite nice too. Not many people have pigtails…….She looked lower to see her was wearing some buttoned up red shirt and some black pants, but what looked a lot better was the muscles that seem to ripple around him……..that cause her blush once more…but then something hit her…..the red shirt…..black pants….pigtail………blue-gray eyes……..can it be?!!

            She turned her head back to his face, but already he let go of the guy, but gave a shove to push him back a few steps. He took a step in front of her to protect her.

            "All right…enough is enough….why don't you boys just go and do your business without having to harm anyone."

            Ranma waved his hand slightly as if to show that he didn't really want to fight while he glanced around to look at the other two males. The one with the baton was getting up while the other was getting quite serious. The male with the nose ring looked quite pissed and was rubbing his arm.

            "You shut the fuck up! Its her fault to hurt my buddy here! Why don't you leave so you won't get hurt!"

            Both of the other guys stared at Ranma while the guy with the tomahawk haircut started waving his switchblade in a much deadlier motion. His body started swaying slightly as he somewhat was getting into his groove in how to attack. The other fellow clutched his baton and hit some panel that wasn't seen. Immediately the baton extended another two feet and the guy smirked while he was spinning his baton. While both were armed, the guy with the nose ring smiled and reached into his jeans to pull out something.

            Ranma narrowed his eyes as he saw the dude pull out something brass and fit it into his knuckles. He clenched his fist tightly to see if the weapon fit nicely and when it did, the guy smirked once more. Then he glared at Ranma while waving his fist at him.

            "Like I said……you go…..and you won't get hurt….."

            Ruhan smiled lazily while watching his boys getting closer to the guy with that pigtail who just stepped in and the lady who was holding onto the two kids.

            Feh…trash, all of them are……..they need to be cleaned up……heh….and my boys will do just the thing…….

            Ranma watched all three walked closer, but at a more cautious pace. All three were street brawlers, they definitely knew how to fight and in a place like this, the audience may get hurt……I'm just going have to intimidate them…….and I know just the thing…….

            Ranma smirked as he bent his knees slightly then brought up his right hand. He had his palm facing upwards as he smiled at the three.

            "Heh……you assholes pick the wrong people to mess with….."

            "Who you calling an asshole? You the only one who is going to get fucked up!" The guy with tomahawk haircut retorted while watching Ranma having his hand out.

            "Yeah…you the one going to get fucked up…and then I'm going to deal with that bitch…." Replied the guy with the baton as he pointed at the brunette.

            Ranma narrowed his eyes when he heard those words.

            "Wrong answer…….dumb fucks……..."

            Ranma let himself touch his ki and it exploded in him as it suddenly leapt out. His fierce blue battle aura expanded outside of his body and wrapped around him like a warm blanket. It covered him, offering shelter and protection, while extra power for those that he has to face with. With a mental concentration, the ki shifted slightly as some of it was drained away and immediately appeared in his hand. Then the wavy mass of ki took shape as it turned more solid and had more curvatures. In a few more seconds, it was a round ball about the size of a basketball.

            "What the fuck is that?!!"

            The guy with the baton pointed at the ball of ki that appeared from Ranma's hands while he was slightly trembling from the ki that was overflowing from Ranma's body.

            The crowd gasped slightly as they saw the power swirling around Ranma and how the ki pretty much had a mind of its own as it wrapped around him and basically became a mobile shield.

            Its him…….I can't believe….its the ki……that takes the cake…….its really him….

            "Shut up! You got nothing to be afraid of! Its probably some light effects! That can't hurt us!" The guy with the brass knuckles pointed at Ranma though he felt his knees buckling too, but his anger was preserving over his fear. Since he was humiliated by that asshole in front of the crowd, he definitely wants some payback.

            "Like I said……..wrong answer…..you dipshits!"

            Ranma turned to a nearby trashcat, which was a solid metal canister owned by Ruhan whose eyes were round and wide as he saw the floating ki ball. Ranma aimed his hand at the canister and with another mental effort, he willed it off his hand and let it speed towards the canister.

            "MOUKO TAKABISHA!!!"

            The ki-blast screamed as it trailed and slammed into the canister, which cause a minor explosion, burning major holes into the canister, while shredding other parts. The minor explosion easily brought up the small debris of the metal canister and threw it around everywhere.

            Eyes went even wider and jaws dropped at they saw the devastation of the ki-blast. As everyone turned their heads toward Ranma, he smirked once more and brought out his hand. Then this time, he decided to have overkill.

            He recalled the memory how that guy with the brass knuckles tried to slap the female, then that Ruhan, dumbass fat boy, treated those kids, and then he recalled some mental images of his……..madness……he let it trickle slowly into his ki…..which brought up a new a battle aura…..this time….pure anger…..as the aura changed slowly into a roaring red battle aura. The ki was so strong that if anyone touched it, it would burn through his or her hand and bones. Ranma let it then suck it up to his out stretched palm and created instead of the usual golden ki-blast, this time it was red….pure red….the fiery red of destruction.

            "Come on…….I dare you……….come on you assholes…….come and taste your death…….."

            Ranma grimaced as he concentrated even more and let the ball expand larger and larger until people were gasping at the size. The ki-blast grew up to a 10 feet radius of pure intense anger.

            "Come on………….who wants to take shit with me now…..COME ON!!!!"

            All three guys dropped their items and suddenly felt something warm in their pants. They all look down and saw the middle of the pants being wet. They looked at each other and nodded. They were definitely scared shitless………..

            "Um..yeah…uh….gomen man….I didn't mean..it….heh…no harm done…..ya.."

            The other two nodded, agreeing with the guy with the nose ring. 

            "Yeah…mean…it was a joke…heh….no harm..done…."

            Before anything else could happen, they all rushed into the crowd, pushing people away as they ran off to go hide from the maddening sight of a really pissed off individual who had some ball formed in his hand that can easily take out a building.

            Ruhan has his cigarette fall out when he saw the destruction of his trach can, but what was worse was when the fellow with the pigtail came out with another one, but at a much large size…….he felt like taking a piss in his pants too…..and as he saw his boys running off……he felt like shitting in his pants……..

            Ranma let the other three go as he turned to Ruhan and glared at him.

            "So? You going to apologize to these people?"

            Ruhan nodded immediately as he dropped on his knees and begged forgiveness.

            "Onegai! Onegai! Gomen-nasi………..gomen…..I didn't mean to scare you people like that…..onegai…….gomen-nasi………."

            Ranma nodded and then brought his hand to the air, but then he just smirked and suddenly the ki…burst. The red ki just popped like popping a bubble and the crowd gasped in shock as if in anticipation for something to happen. 

            The brunette stared at his hand, waiting for something to happen, but after a few seconds, she was curious at just what happened to the ki-blast.

            "Um….where did the blast go?"

            "Nowhere…..um……I bled it to the ground..so the ki blast actually couldn't do anything….it was just used for visual intimidation…." Ranma scratched his head while grinning.

            Everyone facefaulted as they heard what Ranma said.

            "Heh……guess I fooled everyone….."

            The brunette got up and rubbed her head slightly.

            "Yes….I guess you did….."

            Ranma turn to the kids and patted them on the heads.

            "You kids okay?"

            Both of them nodded and gave him a genuine smile as he smiles back at them.

            "Thank you!" Both replied as they hugged Ranma. 

            The brunette smiled and dusted her dress and then finally turns to Ranma. She looked at his eyes and saw the piercing look he has, the look that can stare into one's soul and it made her shiver slightly as those words met her eyes and instantly they were connected.

            "I guess….everything is okay?"

            The brunette nodded while smiling.

            "Yes, thank you," she bowed towards Ranma, "I am in your debt."

            Ranma smirked, but bowed back.

            "No I was in your debt for a longer while, this is a small payment for what you did for me….back at Nerima……………Kasumi Tendo…"

            Kasumi's hand touched her mouth as she stared at Ranma. Tears formed in her eyes slightly as she knew it was him, but when he called her name, it was much different. She wanted him to call her, to make double sure that he existed, that this person standing in front of her is the real deal. He was that young boy that spent part of his life with her in the same household. 

From that moment, it immediately triggered memories of the past. Memories of joy and sadness, but it were all together. They were all together, forever sharing their miseries and happiness. She used her other hand to wipe the tears aside as she looked at him happily.

            Its him……I knew it………its him…..

            "Ranma…….."

            Ranma opened his arms and embraced one of his past, accepting something that he would always accept. Kasumi Tendo, a part of his family, and definitely an extension of his life. 

            Kasumi wrapped her arms around him and let her head lay on his chest as she sobbed tears of joy, but of sadness too. She thought all was lost when she couldn't find anyone. Everyone in her family was gone. Everyone……….first was her mother….then came the rest of the family as she recalled those fateful event and how she saw that brilliant light and raving laughter as she saw her father burn and scream like a baby while her sisters came next.

            All those pent up tears rushed out, but it was added on to the discovery of that she wasn't alone. Ranma was alive! A part of her life was recovered and filling her lost and lonely heart once more.

            "Ranma…….your alive…..please…..for god sakes….don't leave me……I don't…..I don't want to be alone……..again……."

            Kasumi cried harder as Ranma cradled her. Ranma narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he continues to rock Kasumi. Kasumi was part of his existence as he was to her. If they lose each other, they would lose another part of themselves and he would be damned if that happened. No way in hell is he going to make Kasumi sad. In the past, she was the one to cheer him up and constantly give that smile though under that mask of happiness was the sadness of loneliment and loss as she wished to see her mother again. Now it's the loss of the whole family and Ranma suddenly reappeared. She felt like he was something fragile, which letting him go, she would lose him and she didn't want to. She cuddled up to him and hugged him tighter, as if to show how much she wanted him.

            Ranma kissed the crown of her head and stroked her lush brown hair to help calm her. He let his ki loose, but this time, he let loose his ki of calmness, that peaceful bliss that Kasumi needed to achieve. Ranma let loose his confident ki and let it flow around Kasumi and embrace her too, to strengthen her, to make her live on and believe that she should live on.

            Suddenly Kasumi felt two energies. The energy of Ranma's kind hug and the ki suddenly made her stronger, more confident. She closed her eyes and felt those powers combined and go into her, making her believe that she can go on. There is someone here for her that wants to take care of her and in such she can do the same for him. She will help him and do what she can; she has to believe in life.

            For once she felt different in her life, after the loss of her mother, she put on her mask of smiles and let her family see that she is constantly cheerful. Her other two sisters had the mask of control and the mask of temperment. She tried to be the surrogate mother, forever being the person that they depended on, someone to lean onto and ask for advice. She was their second mother, the advice-giver and the clean up person. 

            Though that happened, she felt alone, never finding some one to lean onto. She remembered the doctor and how nice he was, but his irrational behavior made her somewhat in a tendency to not really go for him. She couldn't depend on someone who couldn't stand on his own nor had the will to even really talk to her……….especially when he walked around and muttered with that stupid skeleton…….

            Then she met the wild stallion, the lone boy who was never giving, full of confidence and independence, and the will to strive on. This made her different; it made her feel that the mask she wore was not what she wanted. She needed the desire to do more, just like he did…….just like he did………, but he was young…….young and rough….can't control his destiny and not mature enough for her……yet still he had that fiery passion of dominating his life….wanting himself to become what he wants for he had that dream…….that dream of being oneself………….

            And then after that dreaded climax, where everyone was lost……..she fell back to the mask…the mask was what she had left for the past. She needed to cling to the past, so once more she wore the mask. It was the connection to a place where she once called home.

            But now……he was here……the wild stallion….the chaos bringer……the independent strand of life. Here he was….someone to finally lean to, someone to finally cry to and wait to be soothed by him instead of her calming someone else. That part exploded in her and thus the independnce of her life was calling to her once more, once more to take that mask and throw it aside and see the world not in the view of the surrogate mother…..but as Kasumi…a young female that was beautiful and had a lot of desire to become much more…and in such………..that boy…..no……not boy…..that man……..that man that changed her life………she..she needs to help…..and….and change his…….and perhaps…..change…..together…..

            Kasumi opened her eyes as she looked up and saw those beautiful eyes once more, those eyes that was slightly sad, but had the happiness, that joyous flare that made her feel happy, made her want to kiss him right there……..ah to heck with it..

            Kasumi brought her hands up and touched both his cheeks. Once that happened, she tilted the head downwards and then her lips touched his……it was….it was…serene bliss…….it was heaven…………

            When Kasumi kissed him, Ranma's eyes went wide, but then he closed it, she….she deserves it I guess…….I guess she is glad to see me………..

            Kasumi finally let go of him, but continue to taste the happiness of her tears, which mingle with those lovely lips. His lips represented change……….the desire to live and become independent…..and so she just took her first step….maybe she should take that step again.

            When she thought of that…..her hand went to her mouth and she suddenly realized what happened.

            "Oh my…………."

            "Heh….you can say that again…."

            "Oh my…."

            Ranma sweatdropped.

            "I meant that figuratively…….."

            "Oh…."

            Ranma smiled and let go of Kasumi. While that happened, he felt someone tugging on his shirt, he turned to look down and then he saw Sasami standing below her with a big smile, which was of course mandatory for him to smile since after all Sasami was too cute not to smile at.

            "You did it! You scared the bad men away!"

            "Heh…yeah…."

            Kasumi turned her head to see the blue-haired young child and in a second something came into her mind…is it…..can it be?…..that isn't possible…..she is too old though..…but……....oh my…

            Ranma turned to see Kasumi have a puzzling look as she stared at Sasami.

            "Oh…..heh….Kasumi-san..meet Sasami-chan! Sasami-chan…..I want you to meet Kasumi-san, a friend from the past….."

            Ranma smiled softly as he looked at Kasumi……another piece connecting to his fragmented life.

            Kasumi smiled at Sasami and in turn Sasami smiled back.

            Sasami immediately liked Kasumi after all she tried to save the kids and not just that….the way that Kasumi radiates…..its like…..she is a kind soul…a very caring and kind person. Just like that person who also watches over her! Now she has two people she can look up to.

            "Um…hi!"

            "Hello Sasami…it's a pleasure to meet you."

            Sasami bowed in a cutesy way, bending her legs while taking the helms of her dress and lifting them up to bow down. It was a formal lady's bow.

            Kasumi smiled once more then turned to Ranma.

            "So um…..is she?"

            Ranma looked at her funny.

            "What are you talking about?"

            Kasumi blushed slightly.

            "Um…you know….oh my……"

            Then if finally dawned on Ranma.

            "No! No! No! Sasami is a friend, I live in their home currently since I got a job to help them out at a local shrine."

            Though Ranma wasn't paying attention, if he really looked carefully, he would have seen Kasumi sighing in relief and then she giggled………a giggle….the first out of so long.

            Ranma smirked as he watched Kasumi giggle, he never saw her laugh before and now able to do this the first time for a long while……now they are reunited…..heh…..its just…..so much better…..and of course Ranma joined in the laugh while Sasami smiled though she really has no clue why what happened.            

            But then Kasumi also realized she was giggling. She was giggling because she was happy……something she hasn't done for years. She closed her eyes as she recalled the death of her mother and how that moment made her not want to laugh anymore. Though she will smile, laughing will not matter for she had a duty to be that surrogate mother and take care of her sisters. She didn't have time to laugh or have fun; she needed to take care of everyone. 

            With that, Kasumi built up that brick wall of coldness, which that wall forever barred her from giving that soft giggle or full-blown laughter from the delight of things. Though that doctor was amusing and it did bring a little smile to her lips, she couldn't smile still and after what happened, with the loss of everything……….how could she ever think to laugh again? Everything was loss, so she couldn't laugh…..heck nor even smile…….she had that wall…..that wall…….that wall….until he came…….that pigtailed martial artist who returned once more to take a swing at the wall and in one blow, knocked it all down. When that was done……she…she could take that hand that was stretched out to her and walk toward the light…..the light of happiness………and away from the dark………the dark world of emptiness…….now….now she can laugh happily…………..

            "I can't believe your alive though……" Kasumi smiled once more while wiping her tears.

            "Heh…..I can't believe your alive Kasumi-san," replied Ranma with his usual mirth in his voice.

            Kasumi smiled, but then looked down to see Sasami tugging on Ranma's pants.

            "Ranma-san! We still need to go get some groceries!"

            "Oh….yeah," Ranma slapped his head, "Right Sasami-chan, lets go get some food!"

            Kasumi giggled as she watched the episode. Here was Ranma, the a young man who forgot what he was doing while that young girl, Sasami was basically telling him what to do. It was so cute……..and wait….if Sasami is buying food with Ranma….perhaps Ranma demonstrated the ability of the Saotome stomach…………no wonder they are BOTH here………..she probably needs Ranma to carry the groceries, which probably is going to be doubled…perhaps tripled the usual amount since Ranma….is well……….a Saotome…………….

            "Is Ranma still a glutton and stealing everyone's food?"

            Sasami giggled while nodding her head. Ranma then struck a pose that look like he was hurt. He clutched his chest to emphasize the pain.

            "Argh……how you wound me Kasumi-san…….I don't eat that much…"

            This time it was full-blown laughter as Sasami and Kasumi just laughed and laughed since they had a first-hand at the power of the Saotome stomach..

            "Yeah….what about last night?" Sasami smirked and had that glint in her eye, as she teased Ranma, but what was interesting was that the sound of her voice wasn't the same. It was a bit higher…..a bit melodious….yet intelligent. It was much different than the talk of a young child. It sounded like an adult………..

            Heh…….Ranma Saotome……you strike again…..especially last night….you basically had me go over time to make meals for the rest of the people back at home….and that was a major undertaking………..Ranma………you always do amuse me………..      

            Ranma sweatdropped.

            "Well Sasami-chan……um..eh……" Ranma scratched his head while then he saw one of the stands and pointed to it. 

"Well hey look! Tomatoes! Didn't you need tomatoes, Sasami! I'm sure you do. Why are we waiting for? Lets go get the groceries!"

            Before Ranma could take a step, Kasumi bent down to her knees and looked at the two kids that were watching them the whole time. She patted both their heads, then wiped their faces of dirt as by using her handkerchief that she had in her pocket. She smiled at the kids and they immediately hugged her tight to give their thanks.

            "Will you two be okay?"

            The two kids nodded and smiled gleefully as they raced into the crowds. Their laughter was heard all around as they radiated their innocence and joyous youth once more.

            Kasumi then stood up and watched the kids fade into the vast crowd that moved around in the marketplace.

            "May Kami-sama bless your souls and protect you….."

            She turned around to see Ranma already standing by a stall that was selling vegetables. Sasami was with him as he was chatting with the seller.

            "Hey how much is that pack of tomatoes?"

            The seller picked one of the freshest packs of tomatoes and pushed it into Ranma's hands.

            "For you, for free! They are grown in my own backyard so there the freshest tomatoes you have ever eaten! Come come, take it, its yours!"

            Ranma was wide-eyed as he was handled the pack of tomato, but he didn't argue. Heck why would he argue, it was free food and food should never ever go to waste. He immediately put it in a bag and then turned around to Sasami.

            "Well what else do you want?"

            Sasami grinned as she pointed at other vegetables, which the seller was happy to help and offer her really cheap, affordable prices. This was because everyone was quite happy in the way that Ranma handled Ruhan and the thugs. Ever since Ruhan arrived, his thugs terrorized the marketplace, doing whatever they want. When they saw the children, they thought the kids were gone for sure. They were afraid of Ruhan, so they couldn't do anything and then when that brunette stepped up and tried to protect them, they thought she was a goner for sure, but that man saved her. He just stepped in and immediately had the thugs high-tailing out of this place while made Ruhan nearly pissing in his pants. For that, the marketplace sellers were happy and very willing to offer the man and his companion anything at affordable prices.

            At that time, Kasumi walked up to Ranma and got into a conversation with him about what he has been doing after the incident.

            "Well…..what can I say? Hmm……I fell apart when I thought all of you were gone. I felt like I wanted to kill myself, but I traveled around, forever training myself, building up my power to come back and end what has happened. All I have to say is that for those few years, I went to train myself and then I wound up in the Masaki Shrine. At that place, after um…..some minor scuffles, I sort of got a job there that let me have a room and a meal. So now I work there as an apprentice priest….."

            Kasumi nodded her head as she started picking her vegetables and stuffing it into a bag while looking at other goods.

            "I see Ranma, well……..you had a pretty difficult journey haven't you?"

            Ranma nodded his head sadly.

            "Yeah, but I found some new friends…..they helped me out a lot….and now I found you…….heh another survivor among us."

            Ranma's eyes tilted slightly to emphasize the sadness that happened during the tragic event that cost him everything. Everything was gone when that place went to Hell, but now he found somebody, another person from the past, someone to be with and recall the better moments, the better times.

            Kasumi shifted back to her old self, someone to lean to as she listened to Ranma's journey to repair his insane life. It took a long time, but each step proved that he was trying and fighting his way back to the light. She smiled sadly as she felt the power that was coursing through him, she wanted that power too, but she was too scared to try. She couldn't do it alone, she never had and so she needs a little guidance and for that, she hoped she could look to Ranma, the young man who has suddenly controlled his life.

            "I see Ranma, well at least you have controlled your life. You have accomplished much from your training from what I heard, but what are you going to do now?"

            Ranma turned to Kasumi and paused a little to recollect his thoughts and it made him wonder what can he do.

            "I don't know……..I was thinking of helping out in Masaki Shrine…..but after that….I don't know…..I guess I will live on….."

            Kasumi stared at Ranma and saw him hesitant in his voices, as if he had a hidden agenda, which he didn't want to say. Suddenly Ranma shook his head, shaking himself away from the hurtful memories and embracing his present. He turned to Kasumi and grinned once more.

            "What about you? How are you doing? Where are you living?"

            Kasumi smiled and nodded her head in respect to what Ranma was doing. Ranma didn't want to fall back into his morbid past and forever lock himself there, to forever regret about how he lost everything……..maybe she should try the same…

            "Well Ranma-kun, I am doing well. You see after everything was gone in Nerima, I moved in with an old friend back in high school. She lived in a nice large house by herself, so she offered me a place to stay until I can get back on my feet. Since then I lived in her home and taking care of the place while just continue on with my life I guess….."

            Kasumi's voices faded toward the end of her speech as she felt the shivers of the past once more creep on her. She felt the trembling fear as her past was being exposed to another survivor of the horrendous event. She wanted to bury it away, but something told her she shouldn't, that she should expose it, but before she could, she found a pair of arms appears wrapping around her and drawing her in. She felt the comfort of the embrace. She put up a hand to touch his arm that was around her chest. She stroked the hard muscles that were feeling quite comfortable to her and…….….oh my.

            Ranma hugged her and rocked her slowly once more when he noticed Kasumi was falling back down the hole of depression, he won't let her fall back down there. No way in hell will Kasumi be sad anymore. He promised himself to make Kasumi as happy as possible and he will do it……it was a promise he will not break……...

            "Its okay Kasumi-san…..I'm here…..and well there is another person here too……well not technically here…….but he is probably be around…..heh in another week….if he can really focus…."

            Kasumi paused and turned herself around to clutch Ranma's arms while staring at his eyes. It was quite evident that she was surprised that there was another surivior of that Holocaust.

            "Really? Someone else is here?" Her voice was a bit higher, a bit stronger, as she wanted to know who it was. She didn't care who……just that they are alive is enough ……..even that deranged samurai…….that always terrorized her sister ….well…actually…..never mind….he can stay dead………

            Ranma nodded and gave a grin as he brushed Kasumi's hair once more to move the strands that seem to hide her eyes..

            "Yeah……….Ryoga……."

            Kasumi's eyes widened and suddenly she felt herself smile again, this time it was another one of her radiant smiles. That true genuine smile as she found out another person is alive.

            "Ryoga is alive? That is wonderful! I am so glad that this has happened! This is such good news…oh my………"

            Ranma snickered a little.

            "Well I am glad your alive, I don't know about P-chan…..after all he is a bit lost…"

            Kasumi nodded her head and her lips slightly went up as she found that last part to the sentence amusing.

            "I understand."

            Ranma clasped his hand over hers.

            "Well, I'm glad to see you, but what are you going to do now?"

            Kasumi enjoyed the warmth that Ranma provided by the hand touching.

            "I don't know……..though I'm fine living with my friend…..she is nice and everything and the place is comfortable…...but…but……"

            Ranma easily can perceive the hesitation by Kasumi and notice the body movements that shown what she really wanted.

            "You want to live with me don't you?"

            Kasumi turned to him and she stared into his eyes once more. Tears sprang from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Tears of loneliment from those few years….she wanted to be with him……he….he was her anchor….in this world……..she…..she needed him…………

            "Can I?…..I won't be a burden……I know I won't…….I'll work hard…."

            "You always do Kasumi-san and I don't want you to…….Its time for you to rest…..time for you to do what you want to do…..You worked long and hard enough……..Its time for others to take your burden and help you out." Ranma reached out his right hand to wipe her tears away, but Kasumi took the hand and leaned her cheek toward it as if it was a solace from her life.

            "I don't know though……..I live with the Masakis and they do have a lot of guests living there……."

            Kasumi lowered her head in defeat as she heard those disappointing words by Ranma. Her tears continue to appear as they rolled down do her chin and drop to the ground to make the floor wet with her tears of disappointment and loss.

            "I….I understand……I'll……I'll………"

            "You will live with us!"

            Kasumi jerked up her head and she turned to the voice, which was the blue haired girl smiling at her while she clipped her purse close. The girl smiled happily and jumped up and down as she saw that Kasumi was sad. She wants her to be happy too! She can feel the sadness and she doesn't want that to happen to anybody…especially her..since she seems so nice…..and her soul is so kind…………she can't be sad!

            "Real…….Really?"

            Sasami nodded quickly while grabbing Ranma's hand.

            "She can stay with us as long as she wants! I'm sure grandpa Katshuito will be willing to offer her a place to stay!" 

Suddenly she then tilted forward and tugged Ranma sleeves. Ranma turned his head to Sasami and she pointed at the ground. Ranma was confused for a second, but then when Sasami pointed at the ground once more, he understood. He quickly bent a knee and bent himself down enough so Sasami can talk to him face-to-face, but she didn't want to talk to him face-to-face. No, she cupped her hands around one of Ranma's ears and whispered to him.

            "I…..I think she needs you………more than ever Ranma-kun…."

            Ranma's eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Sasami, but the way she looked was much more different. It wasn't that childish, playful look anymore. It was more adult-like, serious looking, as if her maturity level suddenly sprung up and she was an adult now…..like….like…..whats her name…….that friend that helped him……her face….that same blue hair……that lovely kind face…..it was as if.…..Sasami's face mirrored…..her……..

            Sasami nodded at Ranma who still had that perplexed look, but it was turning more into a studious look. Ranma stared at Sasami as he tried to read her, but it was quite hard, though he knows something……something was different about her……..something strange…..yet not bad…….just…just different but he can't put his finger on it…..

            Kasumi needs you Ranma……..though she spent time with her friend to recuperate……she needs you more….a person from the past…..someone strong that lived through the crisis….she needs your support….just as much as I need you to be……to be with………………….

            Sasami closed her eyes and then opened it one more to smile her child-like smile.

            "YAY! Kasumi will live with us!"

            Sasami pranced around and laughed her innocent joy. She swung her purse around a couple of times to emphasize the child-like dance she was performing as she was making Kasumi happy and this was a joyous thing. With her around, it will be a lot more fun and that she has another person to talk to! Another friend to hang out with! YAY!

            Ranma narrowed his eyes as he missed something, but then he decided to ignore it. The advice that was given was a good one and I'm sure it will be okay. Katshuito wouldn't mind that much.

            Ranma turned to Kasumi who still look hesitant. Though Sasami gave the go, she wanted to hear it from the one she knew better. The one she knew quite well and perhaps hearing it from him, she will feel much stronger….strong enough to live and desire for more.

            "Heh….I guess since Sasami said yes. I guess you might as well come, but you better be able to beat Sasami's cooking. Heh…..she ranks pretty high in the Masaki household." Ranma smirked as he scratched the back of his head.

            Suddenly from that small frown, it grew up to that radiant smile and those glowing happy eyes as she wrapped her arms around Ranma and gave him her devoting hug that usually are meant for lovers, though Ranma is somewhat dense about that.

            "Of…..of course………..of course…..I'll try my best to make every possible delicious dish for you Ranma! I…..promise!! You have my word!"

            Kasumi smiled joyously while bobbing her head up and down in thanks to Sasami and to the Lord above. She felt happy that she can spend time with a…….a new family……perhaps……and…..and……..perhaps……a…….place to call….home.

            "Well hmm…..first..lets go meet Katshuito….he needs to know about this!"

            Ranma nodded his head as he grabbed the groceries, which the seller gave to him.

            "Arigato." Ranma bowed to the seller to give thanks while turning to Kasumi.

            "Hmmm wait, we better let your friend know that you will be out for a few more hours….heh…and also you may not be cooking for her….heh……"

            Kasumi nodded her head in agreement.

            "Yes, I better talk to Yumi-san. She would be worried if I was gone." 

            Sasami smiled happily as she skipped along with Ranma who had no problems carrying the groceries.

            "Yay! Kasumi is living with us," once more Sasami cried in happiness as she hopped around Ranma.

            Kasumi gave her private smile as she looked at Sasami and marveled at the innocent quality that girl had. She was once like that, but now she was older….more mature…more free………

            While they walk joyously to pay respect to Kasumi's friend and let her know about the news in which she was moving to a new place…..a place that she can call home, a young man leaned by a stall and watched them disappearing into the mingling crowd. Once he lost sight of them, he lifted the collar of his trenchcoat and whispered slowly, which conceived a small microphone that connected to a digital phone system. Once his breath just into his collar touch the microphone, it immediately turned on and recorded all the information and what happened during the incident at the market stall. 

            Finally the man with the trenchcoat dropped his collar as he finished his last few sentences and slowly walked with the crowd, disappearing and becoming another ordinary citizen in the market.

            The information he gathered immediately appeared in a large building in the middle of Tokyo. It was a towering skyscraper that seemed like a black monolith casting a shadow over the city. Here the top societies of Japan gather and discuss about the changes of this great nation. For here was where political agendas and economical changes happen. Here is where plans where made to make the citizens of Japan to follow this gathering of people or else. The shady group are rich as they are powerful, for each of them have influence in many of the industries around the world, but not only that, they have influence in the military and assassin groups that only need a word from them to have anyone disappear from the face of the Earth.

            They sat in a dark room, with no light piercing in, as if the darkness was converging here and yet it was. Massive black blinds covered the windows that showed any sunlight. The powers that can subjugate the world into a new world order sit in these black, leather chairs. There were neither paintings nor any decorations except a table and chairs. This was to emphasize the work they had in plan and nothing can dissuade them from their concentration on their projects at hand.

            Eleven people sat in a large rectangular table. Each of them wielding enough power and might to destroy the world at least three times over. As they sat there, they listened to the recordings made by the young man who was tailing the pigtail martial artist.

            "…….Ranma leaves with his little friend and has gained another companion….it seems its Kasumi Tendo……another survivor of the Nerima tragedy…………"

            The man sitting in the front of the table reached out his right hand and pushed the stop button. Then he flexed his fist as he turned to the rest of the group sitting before him.

            "Well gentlemen……you have heard the report from our associate who is currently tailing our subject…….what do you believe must be done?"

            One of the gentlemen who sat in the right side rubbed his hands slowly in a methodical fashion, as if it was a way to help him think. He looked at the magohany colored table and then rapped his knuckles on it, which caused the rest of the group to turn their heads to look at him.

            "Gentlemen, I believe this Ranma Saotome is indeed an extrodinary character…we have seen his previous battles and the display of his power…yes he may be a hindrance to the plans we have….but only a slight pest. I think he should be left alone in the fact that if we don't disturb his tranquility with his friends, then he will not disturb our projects."

            Some of the gentlemen nodded their heads in agreement while others were silent and waiting for the speaker to continue.

            "Also in economical cost wise, it would be hazardous to put our investments in dealing with a lone individual… such mass amount funding can be contributed to other projects that are needed if we wish to expand."

            Still the heads nodded in agreement, but one man chuckled lightly.

            "Excuse me, do you have a question?"

            The tone of the voice of the speaker was of not a questioning tone, it was more of a defiant one, meant to say what is your problem and why do you disagree?

            The man that chuckled took his cane and taps the floor to gain the attention of the rest of the crowd. Once he has gained the ears of the rest of the gathering, he cleared his voice and slowly talked, but his tone was of disbelief.

            "You make it sound like Ranma is a God or something. He can't defeat us. Like you said, he is only a mere pest, but pest must be squished as soon as possible for they can bite back and create wounds that can fester. If they fester, then the body rots and slowly dies…….. We must not allow this Ranma to live for not only for our future investments, but for the expansion of our ideals."

            He carried his tone with dignity while slamming his cane back to the floor to emphasize the importance of what was currently being discussed. Immediately murmurs were made as agreements and disagreements slowly rose to a crescendo that made people swear and bicker about what to do with one person.

            While that happened, the young man sitting in the head of the desk, the founder of the gathering and creator of it all, the shadow of all that is polluted, for he is the true face of the façade of governments and military might. He watched the people bicker, but finally with a sigh he slammed his fist into the table, which caused it to explode upon sheer impact. The wood chips flew out in multiple directions and easily caused splinters and cuts to all the people. He just shrugged off the cuts that he had no feeling from since it didn't feel like anything to him.

            "GENTLEMEN! May I remind you that I have the last call in this matter! Now sit down and shut your mouth or I will shut it for you……."

            Silence immediately reigned from the few sentences that emerge from the head of the group.

            "Excellent gentlemen……well now what can I say? All I can say is this…..Ranma Saotome is a threat…..yes he is indeed……for he is a threat to not only to your creation of what made you what you are, but to your very lives itself. He must be dealt with quickly…no matter the cost, for even a maggot can grow and multiply….. So in such………Ranma Saotome MUST DIE!!!! This must happen in order for the success to the Rebirth project……. You understand?"

            The rest of the group nodded in accordance and immediately got up to leave. With a slight nod from their leader, they marched out of the double doors with the mind of how to deal with the pigtail martial artist and in what steps need to be committed in order for the main project to continue……….

            As they left, the founder turned his chair around and hit a button on his chair. Slowly the blinds on the windos uncovered themselves. With the sunlight, he saw the might of Japan, an industrious and prosperous Tokyo. As he stared out, he slowly got up and stretched out his arms and hands while letting his business suit slightly form a wrinkle. He sighed in distaste and then stopped stretching. As he stared at the window, a slight smile appeared in his lips, for his mouth curled and made a sadistic smirk that can make anyone tremble. It was a smile of a madman……a psychopath that had a plan to commit another Holocaust or something similar to that…….a massacre………….and as he stood there the sun shined at him as he smirked his evil smirk once more..

            "Heh……Ranma Saotome…….you are strong…..that is true….but you will realize….not even all your abilites will save you from the destruction that looms ahead…..for you don't have the resources or the information to face us….or even me….….Like your friends…..and love….you will face what they have…..a tortuous and screaming death………that will never be cold……but searing hot as I feast upon your soul…………. 


End file.
